


Влюблён по собственному желанию

by eugenias



Category: Overboard (1987), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, F/M, Father!Steve, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slash, Superfamily (Marvel), alternative universe - overboard, romantic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 02:18:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 31,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9857645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eugenias/pseuds/eugenias
Summary: Раньше у Стива был лишь старый дом, четверо несносных ребятишек и работа, позволявшая кое-как существовать. Теперь было нечто большее, Стив словно снова нашёл смысл жизни.Ау, по мотивам фильма "За бортом".Время действия: конец 80х. Однополые браки уже легализованы, в общем где-то далеко от настоящей реальности.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mary_Kay_Shall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary_Kay_Shall/gifts).



> Писалось для Мери Кей Шеллу, многие идеи из этого текста принадлежат ей (как и сама идея такого кроссовера).
> 
> В тексте упоминается песня "Baby I'm yours" (Arctic Monkeys). Песня современная, но по стилю очень похожа на песни тех лет (на мой скромный вкус).  
> Автор так же любит отсылки, парочка таких там имеется.

Напевая себе под нос песню, что он услышал сегодня в закусочной, Стив вприпрыжку шёл к причалу. Казалось, день только начался, но солнце уже ярко светило, словно полдень был не за горами. Настроение было прекрасным, хотелось улыбаться, и Стив не мог даже сам себе объяснить от чего было так легко на душе.

Он подошёл к спасательной будке, в которой сидел худой молодой человек. У него были впалые щёки, сальные тёмные волосы и большие, глубоко посаженные глаза. В руках он держал книгу о первой помощи утопающим и иногда странно посмеивался, читая.

— Добрый день, — обратился к нему Стив. Пришлось наклониться, чтобы разговаривать со спасателем лицом к лицу. — Плотника вызывали? Причал номер двенадцать.  
— А, плотник, — пробурчал парень, отложив книгу. Так он выглядел ещё худее, и Стив не понимал, как ему удалось заполучить такую работу. — Вам вон туда, — сказал он, указывая направление. — На яхту.  
— Спасибо.

До яхты было метров сто, и Стив быстрым шагом поспешил туда. У входа никого не было, поэтому он рискнул ступить на палубу.

— Здравствуйте, — крикнул он, — кто-нибудь. Здесь есть кто-нибудь?  
— Мы не раздаём пожертвования, сэр, — отозвался мужчина с седой бородой, выглянувший с верхней палубы. Он держал в руке сигару, поправляя другой тёмно-серый пиджак.

— Да? — удивился Стив.

Конечно, в своей рабочей одежде он был похож на попрошайку, но признаться честно, и в любой другой повседневной одежде он выглядел точно так же: волосы отрасли и неприятно лезли в глаза, вытянувшаяся куртка висела на нём, хоть и сам по себе Стив был хорошо сложен телом, а сумка в руках и вовсе являлась старым рюкзаком Питера, с которым он когда-то ходил в школу.

— А-а, — понял Стив, сообразив. — Плотника вызывали?  
— Ох, должно быть это Эдди чудит. Снова. Джарвис, найди _моего_ Эдварда, сообщи о прибывшем госте.

В мгновение рядом со Стивом появился пожилой мужчина в чёрном костюме. Он улыбнулся и сообщил, что необходимо следовать за ним. Человека, разговаривающего с ним с верхней палубы, больше не было видно. Они проследовали в другую часть яхты, и Стив лишь гадал о том, что ему предстоит сделать.

— Мистер Старк ждёт вас, — когда они дошли, слуга склонил голову и распахнул дверь в каюту.  
— Здравствуйте, — входя, сказал Стив в пустоту, но никто не откликнулся. — Добрый день. Здесь есть кто-нибудь?  
— Да не ори ты.

Повернувшись на голос, Стив увидел молодого человека, лежавшего в кровати. Судя по его выражению лица, пробуждение было не из лучших; на тумбочке рядом с кроватью стояла пустая бутылка и два бокала. Каюта насквозь пропахла алкоголем, словно его использовали вместо воды в увлажнителе для воздуха.

— Вы вызывали плотника вчера в час ночи? — будничным тоном спросил Стив.  
— А что, это запрещено законом? — спросил мистер Старк, усаживаясь на кровати. И тут Стив понял, что это не его ноги торчат из-под одеяла.  
— Скорее нетипично для наших мест.  
— Мне нужен шкаф, — перебил его Старк, принимая из рук Джарвиса бутылку с водой. Сначала он приложил её ко лбу и удовлетворённо выдохнул. — С маленькими ящиками. Отдельно должны быть ящики для болтов разных размеров. Три полки для книг. И обязательно один ящик на замке, с тайником.  
— Ну, — на секунду задумался Стив, — можно.  
— И ещё одно условие, нужно чтобы он выглядел как встроенный… Так, минуту, надо показать, где он будет располагаться, чтобы ты понял.

Ничего не стесняясь, мистер Старк слез с кровати и нагишом прошёлся до шкафа. Смущаясь, Стив отвернулся, хоть всё-таки несколько раз взглянул на него. Не удержался, было в этом мистере Старке что-то такое, харизма или обаяние, что притягивало взгляд. Тело на кровати тоже зашевелилось, и неловкость обрушилась на него с новой силой. Ух и чудные эти богатые людишки.

— Эдди, — в проходе появился мужчина с верхней палубы. От него ужасно пахло сигарами. — Что ты задумал? Зачем тебе этот неотёсанный мальчик по вызову?

Стив старался держаться и не морщиться, запах сигаретного дыма он ещё мог терпеть, Баки часто курил, когда нервничал, но сигары – совсем другие ощущения. В горле запершило, и он тихо откашлялся. Шумно выдохнув, он сделал вид, что просто не слышал слова мужчины, продолжая стоять на месте и ждать, когда мистер Старк подберёт себе халат, в котором можно выйти из спальни.

— Пока ты занят всякой ерундой, я наслаждаюсь отпуском и хочу привести в порядок мой кабинет, — объяснял Эдди, недовольно.  
— Почему именно сейчас и именно здесь?  
— Пока чинят двигатель, мне скучно и нечего делать.  
— Мог бы отправить _своего друга_ обратно во Флориду, — фыркнул Оби, недовольно взглянув на постель.  
— На обратном пути забросим, — пожал плечами Эдди, завязывая халат. — Ты же знал, на что шёл, когда заключал с моим отцом сделку. Пожинай плоды.  
— Сделку? — возмутился мужчина; его глаза сузились от злобы.

Не обративший на него никакого внимания Эдди позвал Стива жестом, и они скрылись за плотной дверью, оказавшись в прилегающей каюте. По затхлому воздуху Стив понял, что в этом помещении обычно никто не обитал. Сквозь жалюзи в каюту попадал свет, и Стив смог разглядеть стол, стоящий в самом центре.

Старк прошёлся по комнате, остановился около дальней стенки и отдёрнул шторку. За ней оказалось пустое пространство. Стив подошёл ближе и осмотрелся. Старк же осматривал самого Стива. Ощущение было не из приятных. Как будто он стоял голышом посреди самого освещенного в мире места.

— У тебя напрочь отсутствует вкус в одежде, — сказал Старк наконец.  
— Да все так выглядят, — пожал плечами Стив.  
— Правда, что ли? Хочешь сказать, что вся Америка так одевается?  
— Уверен, что я – отражение большей части жителей Америки.  
— Пф, тоже мне, — фыркнул Эдвард, — мисс Америка.  
— Если вы хотите встроить шкаф в эту нишу, то придётся ещё выровнять пол. Видите, там доска на доску наехала?  
— Да боже мой, какая мне разница, как именно ты это сделаешь? Просто сделай. И чтобы красиво было. У тебя три дня. Включая сегодняшний.  
— А вы не хотите посмотреть готовые проекты?  
— О, у вас есть каталог?  
— Не совсем.

Молния на рюкзаке как назло застряла и пришлось приложить немало усилий, чтобы открыть его, не сломав замок. Стив достал небольшой молескин и быстро пролистал несколько листов.

— Вот, — указал он, положив альбом на стол перед Старком. — Здесь есть несколько вариантов. Можно немного изменить под ваши потребности.  
— Удивительно, — недовольно сказал Старк, но всё-таки листал молескин пока не начались рисунки столов. — Сделай любой, более-менее подходящий по интерьеру. Джарвис будет за тобой присматривать, так что даже не думай что-то отсюда украсть.  
— Отпечатки пальцев снимать будете? Ну вдруг.

Сказать какую-нибудь глупость в ответственный момент – такое у всех случалось, но Стив почувствовал себя таким идиотом, что стал измерять нишу, чтобы принести сюда необходимый материал для выравнивания пола.

Он принялся за работу сразу же. Света было недостаточно, но Старк запретил ему открывать шторы, потому что он любит загорать на палубе голым, и не каждому можно наблюдать за этим. Зато Стив развлекал себя чужими разговорами. Хозяин яхты слишком любил ругаться с этим Оби, который в отцы ему годился. Но Стив слушал, смеялся и старался не отставать от графика, впереди его ждало ещё много работы.

***

Его старый фургон видел лучшие дни. После смерти жены Стив только на нём и ездил, грезя, что однажды он вытащит из гаража свой Triumph Bonneville[1] тысяча девятьсот пятьдесят девятого года выпуска, и тот без всяких вмешательств заведётся. Баки несколько раз предлагал ему свою помощь, но Стив дорожил своим старым другом и не желал подпускать к нему Баки, зная, как у того порой всё валится из рук.

Подъехав к дому, он с завистью посмотрел на припаркованный рядом Cadillac Deville. Эта машина была невероятно красивой, жёлтого цвета, с откидной крышей. Машина мечты, которая означала только одно: дети опять не успели на школьный автобус. Стиву стало жутко неудобно.

На улице уже темнело, на кухне горел свет и доносились голоса. Но стоило Стиву только открыть дверь, как весь шум и гам оказался совсем рядом с ним. Четыре пары рук лезли обниматься, а Баки, наблюдавший за этим, усмехался. К сожалению Стива, такое случалось слишком часто за последний месяц.

Питер и Джонни взяли по пакету из его рук и понесли их на кухню, пока Ванда и Пьетро пытались рассказать о том, чему их сегодня научила тётя Наташа. Стив не мог пошевелиться, потому что дети обнимали его за ноги, говоря без остановки.

— Ванда сказала, что будет гроза, — объяснил Баки, ловя недоумевающий взгляд Стива. — Попросила остаться, потому что ей будет страшно, а мальчишки будут дразнить её.  
— Мне так неудобно, — виновато сказал Стив. — И где гроза?  
— А когда ты приехал, мы думали, что это она.  
— Всё в порядке с моей машиной. Ни к ней, ни к мотоциклу я тебя не пущу.  
— Эй, мальчики, не смейте ссориться.  
— Привет, Ната, — поздоровался Стив. — Спасибо, что выручила. Снова. Мне так неудобно.  
— Да брось, не могла же я оставить их на обочине, — рассмеялась Наташа, вставая рядом с Баки. — Нет, я, конечно, могла, но не стала.  
— Спасибо, — искренне произнёс Стив, улыбнувшись.  
— Ты знаешь, они прелесть.  
— Так, — Стив присел, чтобы быть наравне с Вандой и Пьетро, — идите в комнату. Я слышу, у вас там мультики включены. Я провожу тётю Наташу и дядю Баки и к вам присоединюсь.

Они закивали и наперегонки побежали к телевизору. Баки уже подал Наташе её зелёный пиджак.

— Им нужна нянька, Стив, — сказала Наташа, подойдя ближе. — Это дети, и их надо воспитывать, а не дни напролёт проводить на работе. И тебе, кстати, нянька тоже не помешала бы. А то после того мускулистого психотерапевта ты так ни с кем и не познакомился.  
— Ты обещала больше никогда не поднимать эту тему.  
— И каждый раз нарушаю данное тебе обещание.  
— Закономерность.  
— Прошло уже три года, — напомнил Баки, обуваясь. — Пора бы подумать о новых отношениях. Ты не можешь всю жизнь быть один. И Ната права, им нужен ещё один родитель. Особенно Джонни, который своим бунтарством уродился в маму.  
— Я ещё не готов, — отнекался Стив и резко перевёл тему, крикнув: — Скажите «пока» дяде и тёте.  
— Вот хитрец, — ухмыльнулась Наташа, улыбаясь.  
— Поторопитесь, гроза ведь скоро.  
— Прогноз погоды говорит обратное, — хихикнул Баки.

Как и всегда, Стив рассмеялся на такое заявление. Он не знал, как это объяснить, но порой Ванда говорила вещи, которые потом случались на Яву. Так, однажды, она предупреждала Джонни, что не стоит делать слэм-данк[2] во время очередного матча, но Джонни не послушал. Тогда он ещё не мог выбрать, что ему больше по душе: баскетбол или футбол, но провалявшись две мучительные недели в кровати на больничном, он быстро сделал вполне очевидный выбор.

Проводив друзей, Стив занялся домашней работой. Ужин и уборка были самыми лёгкими домашними делами, а вот уложить Ванду спать было очень и очень сложно. Сегодня она особенно не хотела спать. Пьетро уже видел десятый сон, ворочаясь на верхней полке кровати. Ванда же всё ещё хотела слушать сказки. Стив уже не знал, какую рассказать.

— …Смотря на раскинувшийся на земле праздник, Ведьма улыбнулась, — читал Стив с выражением сказку из одной старой книги. Ванда не сводила с него своего любопытного взгляда, любуясь папой. — Она почувствовала, что творить добро было довольно приятно. Принц и принцесса были счастливы. «Держись крепко», – сказала она коту, и как только тот вцепился когтями в метлу, взмыла в небо, навстречу полной луне. Конец. А теперь пора спать, моя принцесса.  
— Не хочу быть принцессой, — возмутилась Ванда. Её детский голосок звучал грозно. — Они всегда плачут и ничего не хотят делать.  
— А кем ты хочешь быть?  
— Ведьмой! — с огоньком в глазах произнесла Ванда, вылезая из-под одеяла. Сложив ноги по-турецки, она села на кровати и мечтательно смотрела по сторонам. — А Пьетро – мой ведьминский кот, который может превращаться в человека.  
— Хорошо, — устало согласился Стив. — Но маленькие ведьмы тоже должны спать, чтобы утром отправиться в школу и выучить ещё что-нибудь новое.  
— Мне не нравится школа. Там заставляют меня делать то, что я не умею.  
— Чтобы пойти в первый класс, нужно учиться читать, — вздохнул Стив.

Каждый раз, когда они возвращались к этому разговору, Стив корил себя за то, что не уделял детям достаточное количество внимания. Он любил их всем сердцем, каждого по-своему и одновременно одинаково сильно, делал всё, чтобы их жизнь становилась лучше, и, если умом он это понимал, сердце кричало, потому что детям нужна забота и отцовское внимание.

— Может, ты меня научишь? — заморгав, спросила Ванда. Стив поражался какими большими были её глаза.  
— Да, да, — неуверенно кивнул Стив. Он не любил пустые обещания и старался избегать их, как мог. — Но сейчас уже поздно.  
— Пап, а мама к нам когда-нибудь вернётся? — грустным голосом сказала она. — Она ведь была хорошей. Почему она ушла?  
— Такое случается, — объяснил Стив, — мама в лучшем мире. Но она наблюдает за тобой, присматривает.  
— Я люблю маму, — Ванда подтянула одеяло выше, зевнув.  
— И она тебя любит, — поцеловав Ванду в лоб, Стив аккуратно поправил одеяло, сбившееся по краям. — Доброй ночи.

Ванда закрыла глаза, засыпая. Стив, подождав немного, встал и пошёл к выходу, но остановился у самой двери. Он взглянул на спящую дочку и улыбнулся.

— Нам надо завести ещё одного папу, — хрипло прошептала Ванда. — Чтобы он работал, а ты учил меня читать.  
— Конечно, милая.  
— Спокойной ночи, пап.

Уединившись в своей спальне, Стив достал мольберт из кладовки. Холст был пустым, и свежих заказов он пока что не получил, но рисовать хотелось так сильно, что Стив не смог стерпеть. Рисование для души здорово помогало избавиться от всяких дурацких мыслей. Он не высыпался нормально вот уже три года, так что этот факт был совсем не страшным.

***

Было ужасно жарко. Стив подогнул штаны и подвязал майку, но всё равно вспотел как лошадь. Шкаф немного не влезал в нишу, и Стив подпиливал его, подслушивая разговор. Не специально конечно, от этого было никуда не деться. Эдвард будто бы встал не с той ноги сегодня.

— Твой отец одобрил это решение, и если ты пойдешь против, то будешь жить в нищете, как вон тот плотник, — громко сказала Обадайя. Стив даже стукнулся головой о полку, вздрогнув. — Так что ты мой, и это не обсуждается.  
— Да уж, папочка меня любит. Позор семьи, почему бы не спихнуть его дряхлому, никому ненужному старику. Видимо, для него «гей» как клеймо.  
— Не говори так, Эдди. Это всё для твоего же блага.  
— Твоё вранье для отца тоже во благо? Не знаю, как он купился на твои слова о чувствах ко мне.  
— Потому что они у меня есть.  
— Да что ты можешь чувствовать?

Не удержавшись, Стив выглянул в окно. Точнее, он трусливо подсматривал за хозяевами яхты сквозь маленькую щёлку между жалюзи. Эдвард сидел на диване. Кроме чего-то, отдаленно напоминающего трусы, на нём ничего не было. Он поднял голову вверх, к солнцу, наслаждаясь хорошей погодой. Его кожа итак была красивого оттенка, но, видимо, недостаточно совершенного. Зачёсанные назад волосы гармонировали с коротко стриженной бородкой в стиле Бальбо. Стив так засмотрелся, что уже не слушал разговор.

Это было немного постыдно для него – заглядываться на чужого мужчину. Но с другой стороны, он ведь просто смотрит и ничего более. Смотрит своим чудным, художественным взглядом. Эдди был хорош собой, с красивым стройным телом. Он не был болезненно худым или перекаченным, его тело было подтянутым, почти идеальным. И Стив пялился, пялился, пока не словил улыбающийся взгляд Старка на себе. Он встрепенулся, слишком резко, уронил молоток и едва не упал сам. Второпях Стив продолжил работать дальше, шкаф ведь сам себя не сделает.

Стив крепил двери, когда мистер Старк решил его проведать. К счастью Стива, Эдвард надел халат. Продолжая колотить, как ни в чём не бывало, Стив лишь кратко взглянул на него, кивнул в знак приветствия и отвернулся. Он чертовски не любил работать под чьим-нибудь пристальным взглядом, но иногда другого выхода просто не было. Поэтому он терпел, делал несчастную дверь и пытался забыть о Старке, что стоял сзади него.

— Из чего шкаф?  
— Из дуба, сэр, — ответил Стив.  
— Почему не из кедра?  
— Кедр дороже.  
— Но ведь деньги не проблема, — Старк подошёл совсем близко и стал рассматривать уже установленный каркас шкафа.  
— Вы не уточняли пожелания насчёт материала. Если вы хотите шкаф из кедра, я могу сделать из кедра, но за этот всё равно придётся заплатить.  
— Да ладно, я моли не боюсь.

Стив снова кивнул. Он даже не знал, смотрел ли на него Старк, но складывалось чувство, что смотрел, потому что было неловко. Решив, что лучше попросить мистера Старка уйти, Стив повернулся и мигом отвернул свой взгляд в сторону, потому что Эдвард начал распахивать полы халата.

— Ещё раз увижу, что ты пялишься, расскажу всё Оби. Он не любит, когда другие мужчины на меня пялятся.  
— Но, вероятно, одобряет, когда вы спите с другими, — хмыкнул Стив, но тут же пожалел об этом. Чёрт бы побрал эту его привычку говорить глупости.  
— Это не твои заботы, — фыркнул в ответ Эдвард. — Доделывай шкаф и вали отсюда.  
— Сегодня к вечеру всё будет готово, — пробормотал Стив и силой ударил молотком по двери, чтобы та встала как надо.  
— Отлично, а то от твоего стука уже голова болит.

Когда наступило время обеда, Стив ушёл с яхты. В первую очередь по настоянию хозяина, который не желал обедать под ритм без конца стучащего молотка. Он расположился в своём фургоне, открыв заднюю дверь. Не залезая в машину полностью, он лишь облокотился на неё и с удовольствием жевал приготовленный на скорую руку сэндвич. Чай в термосе порядком остыл, но для такой погоды был в самый раз.

Он прищурился, рассматривая голубое небо. Солнце жгло глаза, но с океана дул прохладный ветер, вызывающий мурашки по всему телу. От приятных ощущений Стив расслабился.

— Чего это мы бездельничаем, а? — послышался голос Баки.

Он шёл к нему навстречу и довольно улыбался. Стив помахал ему свободной рукой.

— У меня обед, — довольно заявил Стив. Баки рассмеялся, остановившись совсем рядом. — Впервые за три дня.  
— Выпустили из плена с шикарной яхты?  
— Они не любят кушать под мощный бит молотка.  
— Просто не умеют делать это правильно. Это же так весело может быть, чёрт возьми! Это вон та яхта, на которой молодой парень бегает голышом?  
— Вообще-то, он в трусах. Или в чём-то на них похожих, — пробормотал Стив, потянувшись за термосом.  
— О! — протянул Баки, чуть ли не присвистывая, когда Стив вновь посмотрел на него. — Ты что, запал на богатенького?  
— С чего ты взял? — произнося каждое слово отдельно, спросил Роджерс.  
— Ты покраснел.  
— Это загар.  
— Минуту назад ты был всё равно что Белоснежка.  
— Что я просто так покраснеть не могу?  
— Нет, не можешь, — покачал головой Баки. — Но ты там сильно не влюбляйся, мистер я-влюбляюсь-раз-и-навсегда.  
— Ты смеёшься, а вы между прочим с Наташей пять лет как вместе, — хмыкнул Стив. — Так что тогда это сработало.  
— О да, ещё как. Но это всё равно был худший подкат в мире.

Стив всё-таки улыбнулся. Баки любил поворчать о его странной натуре, потому что Стив отличался от всех его знакомых: он был слишком простым, лёгким, и каждый раз натягивал счастливую маску на лицо; честно говоря, Баки не понимал, что заставляло его вставать по утрам, готовить завтрак детям, сдерживаться, чтобы не отвесить Джонни подзатыльник за то, что он кидается в Питера кашей. Но это было так удивительно, что Баки не переставал восхищаться.

— А ты что здесь делаешь? — спросил Стив, отвлекаясь. Он полез в сумку, чтобы убрать термос.  
— Да, вон, материалы отвозил.  
— Чёрт!  
— Чего ругаешься?

Вместо ответа Стив показал большой палец, который оказался испачкан в краске.

— Миллион раз говорил тебе, убирай свой рюкзак подальше, когда рисуешь, — закатив глаза, сказал Баки. — А то вечно так, что всё перепачкаешь.  
— Только бы не испортить чёртов шкаф.

Когда Баки заржал в голос, Стив понял, что испачканный палец это не самое страшное. Как назло, сегодня не вовремя сработала его дурацкая привычка чесать нос, и таким образом вся переносица была измазана в зелёной краске.

— Это даже за зелёнку не сойдёт, — всё ещё смеялся Баки.  
— Господи, какой позор, — фыркнул Роджерс и сел на заднее кресло машины. — Надеюсь, растворитель ещё не выдохся.  
— Да ты каждую неделю отмываешь им руки.  
— Тогда, вероятно, он кончился.  
— Попрошу Наташу привести тебе бутылочку спирта с работы. Завтра вернёшься на свою лодку и блеснёшь перед богатым красавчиком во всей красе.  
— Сегодня мой последний рабочий день, — нахмурившись, сказал Стив. Он всё ещё пытался оттереть краску, но вместо этого только больше разводил грязь по рукам.  
— Тогда тебе точно нужны перчатки.

Хорошо, что перчатки нашлись.

Вернувшись на яхту, Стив обнаружил, что на палубе никого нет. Не было видно даже мистера Джарвиса, который имел свойство всегда быть рядом. Слепо понадеявшись, что для богатых людей тихий час после обеда обычное дело, Стив пошёл в направлении каюты, чтобы продолжить работу. Для того, чтобы попасть в кабинет, ему нужно было пройти через спальню, и стоя в проходе, он думал о том, что было бы замечательно легко забывать то, что видишь, если очень хочется.

Чьи-то огромные руки сжимали талию Старка, который смеялся, сидя на коленях у мужчины. По рукам было видно, что это не Оби, и тем более не Джарвис, а так как другого персонала Стив не видел, посмел предположить, что это именно тот мужчина, который спал в кровати Эдварда в самый первый день его пребывания здесь.

— Эй, мисс Америка, — возмутился Эдвард, повернувшись, — тише там. Что у тебя на носу?

Ничего не сказав, Стив шмыгнул в соседнюю каюту. Ему же сказали быть тише.

Работа была закончена к пяти часам. Стив как раз доделывать последние штрихи, как вдруг послышались крики. Голоса приближались всё ближе, и Стив умудрялся кое-как расслышать отдельные слова. Когда Эдвард влетел в комнату, Стив ни капли не удивился. У Эдди была разбита губа, он едва стоял на ногах, поэтому схватился за Стива при первой же возможности.

— Вали к чёрту с моей яхты, — выругался Старк. Резко запахло алкоголем. — Иди и лижи задницы другим миллиардерам, а меня оставь в покое.  
— Эдди, прояви уважение! — возмутился Оби. Он встал у окна и попытался подойти ближе, но Старк скалился, и тот отходил обратно.  
— К тебе что ли? До пошёл ты. Я Эдвард Энтони Старк, чёрт подери, и делаю, что хочу.  
— Ты слишком пьян, — продолжал Оби. — И этому парню здесь было не место, ты же знаешь.  
— По-шёл ты! — медленно, по слогам, сказал Старк.

Эдвард продолжал держаться за Стива. Хозяева яхты вели себя так, словно Стива здесь нет. Когда Оби в очередной раз попытался подойти к ним ближе, Эдвард снял ботинок и запустил им. Обадайя наклонился, и ботинок попал в стекло, которое мгновенно затрещало и пошло по швам. Стив не представлял, что там за ботинок такой был. Вторая нога была босой. Обадайя попытался приблизиться, но Стив встал так, что оказался на первом плане. Фыркнув, мужчина ушёл, что-то крича вслед.

— А ты стёкла не делаешь? — спросил Старк. Стив лишь помотал головой. — Мисс Америка, уложи меня в кроватку, пожалуйста. Я сам не могу дойти, один раз уже упал, кровищи было. А ты сильный. Работу Джарвис примет и заплатит тебе сколько требуется.  
— Держитесь крепче, мистер Старк.

Крепко схватив Стива за плечо, Эдвард улыбнулся, и новый поток неприятного запаха окатил его. Стив поморщился, но всё-таки поднял его на руки. Старк положил голову ему на плечо и прикрыл глаза. Когда они пришли в комнату, он уже спал. Аккуратно уложив его, Стив едва удержался, чтобы не сделать набросок портрета Эдварда. Как же это очевидно, что он снова _запал не на того_.

Он быстро собрал свои вещи и поторопился уйти. Выйдя на палубу, Стив услышал голос Оби. И то, что он слышал, ему совершенно не нравилось.

— Он сопьётся быстрее, — смеялся Оби в трубку телефона. — А я завладею его состоянием. Идеально.

Как бы отвратительно это не звучало, Стиву оставалось только смириться, взять деньги и вернуться к детям. Взяв себя в руки, он смело пошёл вперёд, не боясь столкнуться лоб в лоб с Оби или Джарвисом. Всё, что происходило на этой яхте не имело к нему никакого отношения.

Пройдя мимо Оби, Стив увидел Джарвиса, подошёл к нему и рассказал о просьбе мистера Старка. Добродушно кивнув, Джарвис велел подождать его пару минут. И Стив, облокотившись о бортик, рассматривал пейзаж. Обадайя как всегда делал вид, что его не существует, и отчасти это было Стиву на руку. Но поток оскорблений в сторону Эдварда всё больше злил его. Ну разве так можно?

— Говард постоянно твердит, что его сын – гений, — продолжал ухмыляться Оби, выдыхая сигаретный дым. — Типичный педик, склонный к самобичеванию и страданиям. То ещё отродье.  
— Вы не имеете право о нём так говорить, — вырвалось у Стива, но впервые он не жалел о сказанной глупости.

Обадайя резко развернулся к нему. Он зажал микрофон телефона.

— Тебя никто не спрашивал.  
— Вы не имеете право оскорблять его.  
— Указывать мне вздумал? Вали отсюда.  
— Это не вам решать.

Обадайя пошёл на него резко и упрямо. Строгий взгляд, полный ненависти и злобы. Стив отчётливо слышал, как Джарвис просил его остановиться. Он не ввязывался в драку, лишь слабо сопротивлялся, но Обадайя оказался сильнее и выбросил его за борт. Стив вынырнул, стараясь отдышаться. Было немного обидно.

Без труда выбравшись из воды, Стив стащил штаны и выжимал их, когда к нему подошёл мистер Джарвис.

— Примите мои извинения, мистер Роджерс.  
— Оказывается, хоть кто-то знает моё имя.  
— Спасибо, что заступились за Эдварда, — начал Джарвис с сочувствуем, смотря на Стива. — Я уже давно бьюсь с мистером Старком старшим, но у мистера Стейна свои приёмы. Я остаюсь с носом, сами понимаете. Мистер Старк старший настаивает на женитьбе. Эдвард сопротивляется, но его мнение никому не важно.  
— Эдвард выходит замуж за Оби?  
— Всё верно, — кивнул Джарвис. — Вот ваш расчёт. Спасибо. Хорошего вечера.

Помявшись ещё немного, Стив в последний раз посмотрел на яхту. Скорее всего, уже завтра он не найдёт её здесь, а значит о мимолётном приступе симпатии придётся забыть. Ещё какое-то время он потратил на то, чтобы частично выжать свою одежду, а затем поехал домой. Он же обещал Ванде, что научит её читать.

***

Эдвард проснулся от того, что по его щеке стекала слюна. Открыв глаза, он осмотрелся, пытаясь вспомнить что с ним случилось. События пробивались осколками сквозь ещё не отошедшую до конца дрёму.

Его немного шатало в разные стороны, но так было всегда, когда он просыпался во время путешествия по просторам океана. Это было единственной причиной, по которой Эдвард не любил океан. Порой на волнах его слишком сильно качало, поэтому он не любил спать в таких путешествиях.

Он сел на кровати, отпил немного воды из бутылки, потом вылил её часть себе на руку и протёр лицо. Неторопливо встав, Эдвард пошёл в кабинет, чтобы посмотреть свой новый шкаф. Там оказалось прохладнее, и он закутался в халат сильнее. Осколки стекла были убраны, а само окно плотно занавешено шторами. С палубы послышались голоса, один из которых точно принадлежал Оби, а второй – некой женщине. Не то, чтобы Эдвард ревновал Обадайю к кому-то, на самом деле он был бы счастлив любой возможности расторгнуть чёртову помолвку, одобренную его папочкой, но злость за последний разговор взяла вверх. Шкаф он окинул быстрым взглядом, и почти сразу же помчался на палубу.

Ночное небо было невероятно чистым, ни единой тучи, вдалеке виднелась линия удаляющегося берега. Эдвард упрямо шёл вперёд, надеясь застать Оби за горяченьким, но какого же было его удивление, когда он вышел на палубу и никого там не увидел. Вспылив, он стал ходить по всей палубе и искать Оби и его спутницу, словно они играли в прятки.

Он залез на диван и поднял подушки. Может, хоть какая-то улика осталась здесь, но ничего не было. Яхту шатнуло. Сопротивляясь сильному ветру, Эдвард едва удержал равновесие, но несмотря на сложности, пошёл искать дальше.

Яхту снова шатнуло, когда Эдвард стоял на самом краю. Казалось, он сумел удержаться, но вдруг, внезапно, его что-то будто подтолкнуло в пропасть, и Эдди полетел вниз. Он кричал, звал на помощь, но никто его уже не слышал.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] - серия дорожных мотоциклов среднего класса, в разное время производившейся Triumph Engineering.  
> [2] - вид броска в баскетболе (а также стритболе и слэмболе), при котором игрок выпрыгивает вверх и одной или двумя руками бросает мяч сквозь кольцо сверху вниз.


	2. Chapter 2

На крыльце было слишком шумно. Стив заподозрил что-то неладное с самого начала, но всё же понадеялся, что мальчики уже взрослые и не будут творить глупостей. Это была его роковая ошибка. Когда он вышел из дома, Джонни держал в руках коробок спичек и довольно улыбался в предвкушении чего-то. В ужасе бросившись к нему, Стив едва успел, потому что Джонни резко зажёг спичку и поднёс к своей одежде.

У Стива сердце ушло в пятки, он совсем не понимал, что происходит. Рукав кофты Джонни загорелся, и тот закричал, благо Стив подоспел вовремя. В экстренной ситуации в голову всегда приходят нестандартные решения, поэтому, ни секунды не медля, Стив поднял Джонни и окунул его в недалеко стоящую бочку с дождевой водой. В этот момент к дому подъехал школьный автобус, и Стив понимал, что сейчас ему будет несладко.

— Пап, ну чего ты, — завозмущался Джонни, выныривая. — Мы же просто хотели проверить, работает ли изобретение Питера.  
— Что, прости?  
— Это я виноват, — влез Питер, оправдываясь. — Я изобрёл состав, который не позволяет тканям гореть и рассказал об этом Джонни. У меня не было экспериментальных доказательств, потому что ты строго настрого запретил проводить эксперименты в доме. Но Джонни…  
— Вы оба наказаны, — не выдержал Стив. — Теперь по утрам для вас только молоко.  
— Ну пап, я же не виноват, это всё Питер.  
— Бегом переодеваться, — шикнул Стив, заметив, что к ним идёт работница школы. — У тебя две минуты.

Виновато кивнув, Джонни побежал в дом. Питер, Пьетро и Ванда уже садились в автобус, когда миссис Пинкс подошла к Стиву. Эта женщина чересчур сильно любила совать свой нос в его дела, словно что-то ей не давало покоя. Стив всегда встречал её с мужеством и храбростью, но она ещё никогда не появлялся в столь неудобный момент.

Круглые очки ей абсолютно не шли. Из-за них лицо ещё больше напоминало шар. Не зря её боялись дети, подумал Стив.

— Мистер Роджерс, — возмущенным тоном сказала она, — что происходит?  
— Это был эксперимент.  
— Детей нельзя окунать в бочку с холодной водой, это может подорвать их здоровье!  
— Не соглашусь с вами, миссис Пинкс. Нужно закаляться, если хочешь быть здоров.  
— Я пожалуюсь на вас. Ваши дети постоянно находятся без присмотра, это вредит их психологическому здоровью.  
— Как только у меня появятся деньги, я найму им гувернантку, миссис Пинкс.  
— Советую вам сделать это быстрее, иначе я приду сюда с работниками социальной службы, чтобы они видели, как живут ваши дети.  
— Я готов! — громко крикнул Джонни под боком у Стива. — Нам пора в школу. Пока, пап!

Джонни всегда был проворным. Он умудрился взять миссис Пинкс за руку и потащил её к автобусу. Дожидаясь, пока автобус уедет, Стив улыбался и махал рукой, прощаясь с детьми.

— Чёрт возьми! — выругался Стив, осознавая, что угроза со стороны миссис Пинкс вполне реальна.

Стараясь абстрагироваться от дурацких мыслей, которые мигом заполнили всё его сознание, Стив закинул в стирку вещи, брошенные Джонни посреди гостиной, и поспешил поехать в город. Он должен был встретиться с Баки сегодня в десять, чтобы обговорить новый проект, который они придумали вчера вечером.

Машина завелась с четвёртого раза. Стив был очень благодарен ей за это. Всю дорогу Стив без устали пялился на чудом отмытые от краски пальцы, порой совсем забывая про дорогу, и вот это его немного пугало. Чем таким знамениты эти пальцы, что Стив без остановки думал о них и краске?

Через полчаса он уже сидел в кафе, ожидая Баки. Было много свободных мест, и Стив сел за барную стойку, заказав самый дешевый завтрак. Баки появился десять минут спустя с Наташей под руку. Стив даже был немного рад этому. Наташа всегда чудесно разбавляла их мужскую компанию и подавала много интересных идей.

— Аквапарк! — довольно сказал Баки, положив перед Стивом контракт. — Они предлагают нам заняться дизайном аквапарка, Стив! Это же идеально.  
— Аквапарк? — угрюмо переспросил Роджерс.  
— Да, — кивнул Баки самодовольно. — Хоть отвлечёшься от своего миллионера на волнах.  
— Баки! — вскрикнул Стив.  
— Он мне всё рассказал, — успокоила его Наташа, улыбнувшись.  
— Ну да, как же я сразу не догадался. Есть хоть что-нибудь, что он тебе не рассказывает?  
— Не-а, — довольно ухмыльнулась Наташа. — Так что там с твоим миллионером?  
— Его жених вчера выкинул меня с яхты.  
— Ты не говорил, что у него есть жених, — удивился Баки. Это его немного расстроило.  
— Да, есть. Там всё завязано на слове отца, что-то такое, — хмуро продолжал говорить Стив, — и в любом случае, его яхта больше не стоит у наших причалов. Да и на что мне было рассчитывать вообще.  
— Секс, — пожав плечами, сказала Наташа. Иногда она была слишком откровенна, и Стиву это не нравилось каждый раз, когда она говорила что-то личное в присутствии детей. — Ты посмотри на себя, ты же как бог.  
— Не, как бог был его врач. А он как полубог, помнишь? — вмешался Баки.  
— Точно, как Геркулес. Ты очень привлекательный, Стив, и ты это знаешь. Вон, посмотри на официантку, она же клеится к тебе. Флиртует при любом удобном случае.  
— П-п-правда? — Стив сделал такое лицо, словно увидел, как каракатица захватывает свою жертву.  
— Ох, боже мой, Стив, ты не можешь не замечать, когда с тобой флиртуют! Как ты вообще со своей женой познакомился, а?

Предпочитая не отвечать на глупые вопросы, Стив вернулся к еде. Листья салата выглядели так, словно завяли ещё до того, как выросли. Он ел с недовольным лицом и надеялся, что официантка всё видит и в следующий раз принесёт что-то более съедобное.

Баки продолжал читать договор, что принёс с собой, и показывал в нём что-то Наташе. Та по большей части соглашалась. Стив же не высказывал совершенно никакого интереса. Что они могут сделать для аквапарка? Изделия из дерева там абсолютно не нужны. Думая об этом, Стив смотрел в экран телевизора.

И вдруг, как гром среди ясного неба, на экране показали мистера Старка. Стив прислушался, смотрел, не моргая, и пребывал в лёгком шоке. Диктор рассказывал о человеке, который сегодня был обнаружен на берегу патрульными полицейскими.

«Мы шли, как всегда, по берегам возле причалов. Бывает, что по ночам здесь собираются сатанисты и прочие неблагополучные люди. Даже не верится, что он, мужчина, живой. Понимаете, живых там никогда не находили. Вероятнее всего, его просто выбросило на берег», — рассказывал один из полицейских. Стив потёр глаза, и продолжал слушать. Так же был показан небольшой ролик из больницы, несколько раз повторён номер телефона, по которому можно позвонить, чтобы уточнить информацию, и огромная просьба забрать находку тому, кто узнал в ней своего знакомого, супруга или другого родственника.

— ...Ты меня вообще слышишь, Стив? — Баки помахал рукой перед глазами.  
— Что? А? Прости, мне нужно идти.  
— Куда ты собрался?  
— Это, — Стив указал рукой на экран, — тот самый миллионер. И он не помнит, кто он на самом деле. Я должен… Должен ему помочь.  
— Рассказать кто он такой?  
— Рассказать, что? — не понял Стив.  
— Ну, он ведь миллионер и всё такое.  
— А, ну да, — загадочно улыбнулся Стив. — Но я не об этом. Встретимся вечером, мне ещё нужно успеть зайти к детям.  
— И поцеловать его не забудь! — выкрикнула Наташа вслед.

Стив пулей вылетел из кафе. Баки так и продолжал пялиться на пустое место, где секунду назад стоял Стив.

— Что он вообще собирается делать?  
— А я откуда знаю?  
— Ты, женщина, всегда всё знаешь.  
— Думаю, он хочет воспользоваться шансом.  
— Каким?  
— Ну ты иногда и тугодум, Барнс.

***

Небольшое фойе в больнице выглядело довольно уютно. Всюду стояли цветы и скамейки для посетителей. Вероятно, такой интерьер должен был успокаивать, случись что. В стенах больницы может произойти что угодно, а человеку, получившему как радостную, так и грустную новость, всегда нужно что-то, что поможет прийти в гармонию.

Стив сидел и терпеливо ждал. Он тёр ладони, сжимал пальцы и безустанно смотрел в пол, считая белые плитки, чередующиеся с зелёными. Он много думал, волновался так, словно снова ждал результата по заявлению на усыновление. В сердце теплилась надежда на то, что всё получится.

— Мистер Роджерс, прошу вас.

Встав, Стив быстрым шагом пошёл за медсестрой. Волнение подкатывало волнами, он едва мог дышать, но старался, держался. Это была ответственная миссия, и он просто не мог сам себя подвести.

Он увидел Эдварда сквозь стекло на двери. Тот с явным недовольством ругался на девушку, что принесла ему обед, отказываясь от еды. И сколько бы она не пыталась (по словам медсестры, это была уже шестая попытка) заставить его поесть, ничего не получалось. Наконец, выдохнув, Стив осмелился и зашёл в палату.

Эдвард замер, осматривая его, и замолчал. Девушки отошли в сторону, чтобы спокойно понаблюдать за тем, что будет дальше. Пациент заёрзал. Он смотрел на Стива с каким-то непониманием, хмурился, думая, но молчал. Молчал, потому что, вероятно, ничего не мог вспомнить.

— У него амнезия, — прошептала на ухо медсестра. — Вероятно, он вас не помнит.  
— Да, я понял, — шикнул Стив и подошёл ближе к койке. — Привет, Тони.  
— Тони? — словно пробуя на вкус новое слово, проговорил мужчина. — Это не моё имя.  
— Я же вам говорила!  
— Да тише, мисс.

Закатив глаза, девушка снова отошла в сторону.

— Тони, — продолжил Стив, приблизившись ещё на метр, — это я – Стив. Ну же, вспоминай. Аспирантура в художественном университете, клубничный чизкейк и кофе, обязательно без корицы.

Тони продолжал смотреть на него, изредка моргая. Да уж, неудачная попытка вернуть память. Стив поднатужился, думая, подошёл уже совсем близко и взял его за руку. Рука была тёплой, пальцы – слегка шершавые; прикрыв глаза, он сделал глубокий вздох, словно готовился к чему-то важному, и очертил мягким движением безымянный палец на левой руке.

— Мы с тобой женаты. Уже десять лет.

Недоумение, появившееся на лице Тони, передалось всем, обе медсестры смотрели на него круглыми глазами. Тони вскинул руки так, что поднос с едой, стоящий на тумбочке, полетел на пол, и Стив не слышал ни одного приличного слова в его речи возмущения.

В конце концов, немного успокоившись и отдышавшись, Тони поднял взгляд на Стива. Тот был спокоен как удав и даже не думал переживать об этом. Главное не проколоться и стоять на своём, ведь не каждый день выпадает такой шанс.

— Я не мог забыть то, что у меня есть муж, — продолжил Тони. — Ты несешь какую-то чушь.  
— Но ты забыл.  
— Я не мог! — закричал Тони, резко садясь на кровати. У него словно закружило голову, он зажмурился и схватился руками за перила больничной кровати. — Я не кретин, чтобы забыть такое! Я не идиот, я нормальный человек, и уверен, что никогда не жил с тобой в одном доме.  
— Мне разрешили забрать тебя отсюда.

Он сказал это слишком резко, не выждав, и лицо Тони покраснело от злости. Губы сузились, в глазах пылала страшная ярость. Тони с силой сжал одеяло, так что пальцы хрустнули, и натянул его на себя закрываясь по самую шею.

— Это не моя жизнь, я тебя не знаю, так что я останусь здесь и буду выводить персонал, пока моя настоящая семья не придёт за мной.  
— Ну вспомни же, Тони! — взмолился Стив. — Мы же столько лет вместе!  
— Я тебя не знаю. Может, я и не помню кто я, но точно знаю, что у меня не было мужа. Никуда я с тобой не пойду. И я жду нормальный обед, а не это дерьмо, что мне принесли.  
— Не помнишь, значит? А если так!

Стив потянул к нему, чтобы поцеловать. Кровать стояла достаточно высоко, и ему почти не нужно было наклоняться. Положив правую руку на подушку, упираясь, он поддался вперёд, но всё ещё был полон сомнений в том, правильно ли он поступает.

В общем-то, он собирается убедить парня-миллионера, что он бедный и, к тому же, его муж. И с правильностью Стива Роджерса это не имеет абсолютно никаких общих границ.

Всё случилось за считанные секунды. Стив даже не понял, как так произошло, что локтем Тони ударил его по носу и, упираясь ногами в кровать, оттолкнул. Было больно, резко и неприятно. Будет синяк. У Стива пошла кровь, и он зажал нос рукой, ругаясь. Тони, тем временем, победно улыбался.

— Я его не помню, — сказал он медсёстрам, — так что вы не имеете права отдать меня ему.  
— Он прав, — виновато пожала плечами одна из медсестёр, та, что провожала Стива сюда. — Мне жаль, но если вы не знаете какой-то важной детали, о которой никто не может знать, то ваш муж останется здесь.  
— Он мне не муж! — возмутился Тони.  
— Вообще-то, есть одна деталь.

Навострив уши, как волк на охоте, Тони выпрямился, наглая ухмылка пропала с его лица, и волнение сменило её. Прежде чем Стив продолжил говорить, медсестра остановила кровь.

— У Тони есть татуировка на левой ягодице, — начал он, краснея. — «Собственность СИ» [1]. Он сделал её в колледже, когда мы только начали встречаться.

Перепуганный Тони поднялся с кровати. Он отошёл за ширму и оставалось только догадываться, что там сейчас происходило. Стив ждал с замиранием сердца.

— Да чёрт возьми! — послышалось из-за ширмы, и Стив улыбнулся. — Какого она не смывается! Помогите мне, пожалуйста.  
— Тони, — Стив подошёл к ширме, облокотившись. — Перестань. Пошли домой.  
— Нет, — резко выплюнул Тони, выглянув.

Он столкнулся взглядом со Стивом, у которого начал проявляться тёмный синяк. Зажмурившись, Тони на минуту завис. Как будто память немного дрогнула.

— Нашёл её? — вежливо спросил Стив. — Теперь веришь мне?

Тони сглотнул, но ничего не ответил.

***

Старенький фургон завёлся с первого раза. Видать почувствовал новую жизнь и решил, что свою ещё не дожил. Стив помог Тони пристегнуться, потому что тот сам не хотел в этом участвовать, и сел. Он старался не сильно пялиться, но Тони так причудливо выглядел в одежде Стива, которая была велика ему на пару размеров, что сложно было отвести глаза.

— Почему у тебя нет моей одежды? — недовольно спросил Тони, сложив руки на груди.  
— Ты забрал её с собой, — пожав плечами, Стив наконец нажал на газ. — Думаю, это требует объяснений.  
— Да уж, — фыркнув, Тони подскочил на месте, когда Стив наехал на какой-то бугор, — очень хотелось бы.  
— Ты ушёл от меня три месяца назад, — начал Стив, стараясь не забывать следить за дорогой, — разозлившись. Как ты тогда сказал – устал от бытовухи, хочу гулять, и я на это не подписывался. Неделю спустя ты начал звонить мне, и я понятия не имею как ты зарабатывал деньги, потому что звонки сюда из Нью-Йорка дорогое удовольствие.  
— И зачем я звонил?  
— Просил разрешения вернуться домой.

Стив резко повернул на право, Тони едва успел схватиться за ручку на двери. Он перепугался так, словно никогда до этого на машинах не ездил, а ещё вдобавок громко ругал Стива отборной нецензурной бранью. Они выехали на асфальтированную дорогу пять минут спустя, и только тогда Тони замолчал.

Несмотря на свою старость, машина всегда ехала ровно и почти не издавала страшных звуков. Тони долго смотрел на приборную панель, изучая мигающие лампочки. Стив никогда даже не пытался понять, что они значат. Серьёзно, у него четверо детей, каждый из которых постоянно что-то хочет, когда ему учиться всем прелестям автомеханики?

Весь путь, который они проделали по асфальтированной дороге, прошёл в тишине. Свернув на песчаную дорогу, Стив посмотрел на Тони: он сидел, словно загипнотизированный, и молчал. Следы шин, оставшиеся на размытой дождём земле, явно указывали на недавние путешествия школьного автобуса.

— Так, значит, ты разрешил мне вернуться? — спросил Тони. За окном то деревья сменялись полями, то вырастал густой лес.  
— Ну… Не сразу. Ты прилетел самолётом, сказал, что одолжил денег у какого-то друга, твой багаж потеряли, а сюда ты добрался автостопом с толпой незнакомцев с дредами. Это было неделю назад.  
— Как я оказался выброшен на берег?  
— Позавчера днём, когда я ушёл работать, ты сильно напился. И ушёл купаться в поисках морских сокровищ.  
— Сокровищ?  
— Ну да, ты всегда ими бредил. Мол, богатство свалится с неба, — поморщился Стив.  
— Где мы познакомились?  
— В университете. Тебе тогда только-только исполнилось семнадцать. Мне было двадцать.  
— На каком факультете я учился?  
— О, ты мечтал стать физиком, с уклоном в астрономию. Полёт на марс, изучение новых цивилизаций. Ты не доучился.  
— В каком месяце была наша свадьба?  
— В июне. Девятого. Через месяц после легализации однополых браков. Ты был в белом фраке.  
— И чем я занимаюсь по жизни?  
— Ты работал на заводе в соседнем городке, но полтора года назад ушёл оттуда из-за слишком большого объёма вредных выбросов. Потом ты хотел вернуться, но врачи запретили. С тех пор ты был в поиске лёгкой работы, на неполный день, с возможностью уделять внимание нашим детям.  
— Мои родители?  
— Давно умерли. Мама умерла ещё до нашего знакомства. Отец – спустя четыре года после нашей свадьбы. Но ты с ним не общался. Он не принимал твой жизненный путь.  
— Как моя фамилия?  
— Роджерс, — сглотнул Стив. — А до того, как мы поженились, ты был Тони Ста...йм.  
— Как? — не понял Тони.  
— Стайм. Тони Стайм.  
— Второе имя?  
— Тони Сильвер Стайм.

Машина резко остановилась, и Тони увидел дом. Он ужаснулся, издав громкий непонятный вопль, и закрыл глаза руками. Ждал Тони явно не этого. Стив знал все недостатки своего дома. Знал, что во время дождя постоянно текла крыша, пол на втором этаже скрипел, дверь едва держалась, и ей, кстати, Стив собирался заняться именно сегодня, он даже нашёл отличное дерево для ремонта.

Отстегнувшись, Стив вылез из машины и, обойдя её, открыл пассажирскую дверь. Тони был бледным, потерявшимся, в явном отчаяние, почти в панике, понемногу осознавая, пытаясь принять свою настоящую жизнь.

— Нет, ну это не дворец, но дом ты выбирал сам, — сказал Стив, попытавшись вытащить Тони из ступора. Но тот так и замер на пассажирском кресле.

Его зрачки не двигались, беспокойный взгляд смотрел прямо на дом. Стив стоял, ждал, когда Тони скажет хоть слово или, хотя бы, пошевелит пальцем или ногой. Он начал шептать что похожее на «я не могу жить здесь», и Стив решил, что уже можно. Отстегнув ремень безопасности, он подал Тони руку, а потом и вовсе поманил, и тот всё-таки вылез из машины. Он облокотился на Стива и продолжал стеклянными глазами смотреть на дом.

— Тони? — тихо позвал его Стив, чувствуя себя немного неловко.  
— Погоди, — Тони поднял палец вверх, словно что-то осмысливая. Стив шумно выдохнул. — Ты ведь сказал «детям»? Не к ребёнку, а именно к детям.  
— Ну да, — с облегчением согласился он.  
— И… — Тони отошёл от Стива, и пропало тепло, которое Стиву в общем-то было по душе, — ...сколько у нас детей?

Стив сделал глубокий вдох, чтобы ответить, как вдруг дверь открылась и им навстречу выбежали три мальчика. Тони смотрел на них с ужасом, но они все бросились обнимать его. Они говорили хором, затараторили, перебивая друг друга, и каждый норовил поговорить с ним.

— У нас трое детей? — Тони повернул вопросительный взгляд к Стиву. Дверь снова скрипнула, и он резко посмотрел в сторону.  
— Четверо, — ухмыляясь, сказал Стив.

Ванда быстро подбежала к нему, прижалась к его ногам, обнимая, и Стив решил, что будет лучше, если он поднимет её на руки. Вцепившись в папины плечи, Ванда с любопытством разглядывала Тони. Её большие глаза не моргали, и Тони был ими совершенно очарован. Он не сводил ответного взгляда, хмурился, не понимая, и Ванда делала точно так же.

Казалось, что Тони уже не слышал крики мальчиков, да и вообще ничего не слышал, когда Ванда улыбнулась ему. Стив понимал, что это хороший знак, и вздохнул с облегчением.

— Папа, — сказала она и потянула к Тони руки.

Тот, несмело, но всё же подошёл ближе и легко, без всяких вопросов, взял её на руки. Ванда обняла его за шею, прижалась к небритой щеке и продолжала широко-широко улыбаться.

— Ты обещал, что научишь меня читать. Мы остановились на третьей странице.

Тони снова захлопал глазами, но не мог ничего сказать. Стив быстро, пока Тони не очухался, погнал всех в дом. Ему надо ещё поговорить с Тони, прежде чем снова идти на работу.

В доме был небольшой беспорядок. Обычно Стив справлялся со всем сам, когда выдавалась свободная минутка, но за последнюю неделю он работал сверхурочно слишком много, и комната выглядела неопрятной.

Он прошёл на шаг вперёд, сделал замечание Джонни за неубранный футбольный мяч и сдвинул старые подушки с дивана. Тони сел на освобожденное место. Дети выстроились вокруг него, а Ванда залезла на колени к Стиву.

— Тебе снова придётся объяснить, — процедил Тони сквозь зубы. Он весь дрожал, и Стив помог мальчикам накинуть на него небольшой плед.  
— Это Питер, — Стив с гордостью указал на мальчика с тёмными волосами. Он носил очки и выглядел чересчур худым и длинным. — Наш первенец. Он прилежный ученик, скромный и умный мальчик.  
— Сколько ему?  
— Двенадцать.  
— То есть мы его _усыновили_ до свадьбы?  
— Это была полностью твоя инициатива, — радостно произнёс Стив, стараясь не сильно ухмыляться. — Раньше, когда мы ещё жили в пригороде Нью-Йорка, ты работал волонтёром в одном из приютов, и маленький Питер тебе сразу приглянулся. Очень трогательная история.  
— Ладно, следующий, — фыркнул Тони. Вот же ж хренова жизнь.  
— Это Джонни. Проказник и хулиган, играет в школьной футбольной команде. Чаще всего они с Питером не могут мирно сосуществовать. Ему десять.  
— Десять. Отлично. Просто отлично.  
— У него какая-то особенная тяга к огню, так что осторожно.

Улыбающийся до этого Джонни недовольно фыркнул, сердито сложив руки на груди. Он вжался в кресло, показывая всем присутствующим как его обидели слова папы, но никто не обращал на него внимания. Это было вдвойне обидно.

Пьетро крутился около Стива и сестры, ожидая. Когда Тони надоело вздыхать и ужасаться, Стив смог продолжить. Он потрепал Пьетро за волосы и силой подтолкнул поближе к Тони. Пробурчав что-то себе под нос, Пьетро, выпятив нижнюю губу вперёд, подул на сбитую чёлку, которая закрывала глаза, и почесал нос.

— Пьетро и Ванда, — просто сказал Стив. — Близнецы. Ванде – шесть. Пьетро на двенадцать минут старше. Со следующего года они идут в школу.  
— Считаешь, что это всё, что мне нужно о них знать? — серьёзно спросил Тони. Пьетро, почему-то, боялся подходить к нему слишком близко. — Имена, возраст и склонность к пиротехнике?  
— Они же наши дети, ты всё о них знаешь. Ванда, милая, папе пора на работу.  
— Твои дети. Это твои дети, и я не знаю о них абсолютно ничего, — едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не закричать, сказал Тони. Стив поднялся, и он поступил точно так же. Смотреть ему в глаза было немного странно. — Погоди, что? Ты идёшь на работу?  
— Ну да, надо же на что-то жить.  
— Ты не можешь оставить меня одного здесь. С ними.

Как бы Тони не старался говорить тихо, ничего не выходило. Его охватывала самая настоящая паника, он стоял рядом с диваном, коленки дрожали. Никто из детей не рискнул к нему подойти. Тони чувствовал себя эмоционально неустойчивым и был готов разрыдаться, но не мог – внутри всё свернулось в огромных размеров узел.

Нет, Тони был твёрдо уверен, что раньше он никогда не оставался один на один с четырьмя детьми, да и вообще не оставался с детьми. Он не знал, как их нужно воспитывать, что можно говорить, а что нельзя, и уж тем более, не имел ни малейшего понятия как за ними вообще ухаживать. В голове было столько вопросов, но он никак не мог выбрать, какой из них задать первым.

— Последние полтора года ты только этим и занимался, — улыбнулся Стив.  
— Я даже не знаю должен ли я что-то делать или они это… самостоятельные.  
— Они дети, Тони.  
— Можно подумать, для меня это что-то значит.  
— Ну, вообще-то, должно.

Бросив торопливый взгляд на часы, Стив снова попрощался с детьми и пошёл на улицу. От утреннего дождя не осталось и следа, солнце ярко светило, от лёгкого ветерка шелестели деревья, шатаясь. Он шёл, не поворачиваясь, как бы там Тони не звал его. Баки, вероятно, уже надоело ждать его, и Стив не был уверен, что тот его вообще дождётся.

— Стив, твою ж ма… — начал Тони, но осёкся, осознавая, что где-то рядом могут быть дети. — Не бросай меня.  
— Всё будет в порядке, — успокаивающим тоном произнёс Стив и улыбнулся.  
— Но я даже не знаю, что мне делать! Должен ли я их накормить или отправить спать, я не знаю!  
— Главное проследи, чтобы Джонни сделал домашнее задание. Он любит халтурить перед каникулами, а потом кусает локти.  
— Да чтоб тебя Стив…  
— Роджерс, — напомнил Стив, садясь в машину.

Он захлопнул дверь, но не успел завести двигатель. Тони ринулся к нему и повис на открытом окне. Он был сильно напуган, но Стив держался стойко и не давал хоть малейшей слабости мелькнуть на его лице.

— Если беспокоишься о домашних делах, то вот, — Стив откуда-то из-под сидения достал сложенный листок и протянул его Тони. — Это я делал для себя, чтобы помнить. Ну… Когда ты от меня ушёл.  
— Почему ты вообще позволил мне вернуться? — спросил Тони, разворачивая листок. — Ты не был на меня зол? Всё-таки я поступил по-свински, и сдается мне, я часто так делаю. О, ёшкин кот, ты с ума сошёл?

Тони ткнул развёрнутым списком в лицо Стиву, негодуя.

— Ну, смотри, сейчас почти лето, так что дрова колоть не надо, — попытался найти что-то положительное во всём этом Стив. — И после дождя в бочке снова полно воды.  
— Нет, нет, Роджерс, ты не можешь оставить меня здесь одного с твоими детьми! — рявкнул Тони.  
— Это и твои дети тоже.

Воспользовавшись заминкой, Стив быстро завёл машину и нажал на педаль. Его тряхнуло, но он всё-таки смог развернуться и выехать на дорогу. Когда дом уже был позади, а Тони не преследовал его, Стив с облегчением выдохнул.

_Что же, чёрт возьми, за игру он затеял._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] - в оригинале «property of SI».


	3. Chapter 3

Стив сидел за столиком и качал ногой, стуча по стоящему напротив стулу. Основной поток клиентов уже рассосался, и сейчас здесь было пусто. Так должно было быть до половины шестого, а значит в запасе у него был ещё час. Оставалось дождаться Баки.

Хорошо, что здешние работники его знали и не заставляли обязательно что-нибудь покупать, иначе он просто разорился бы на этих посиделках. Нос всё ещё болел, неприятно ныл, и было тяжело наклоняться, поэтому Стив чертил что-то на салфетке, толком не видя, что получается. Салфетку приходилось крепко держать пальцами, чтобы та не рвалась.

Он рисовал и думал, думал и рисовал, а перед глазами стояло испуганное лицо Тони, провожающего его на работу. Возможно, он поступил с ним слишком резко, оставив одного в первый же день, но совсем не чувствовал себя виноватым. Немного «шоковой» терапии ему не повредит. Ведь есть маленькая вероятность, надежда в сердце, что прежнюю жизнь Тони никогда не вспомнит.

— Два пива, пожалуйста, — крикнул подошедший Баки официантке, а затем сел рядом со Стивом. — Привет.

Обычно он всегда садился напротив, потому что следом за ним приходила Наташа. Если Баки сел на одну сторону со Стивом – значит что-то случилось. Он уже приготовился к потоку информации, которую надо очень быстро воспринимать, не упустить ни одной детали. Баки, оглянувшись назад, и убедившись, что Наташа ещё далеко, резко повернул взгляд к Стиву.

— Вопрос жизни и смерти, — прошептал он, вцепившись в поверхность стола. — Какой у Наташи размер кольца?  
— Что? — нахмурился Стив, не понимая. — Откуда… Откуда мне знать вообще? Она же твоя девушка.  
— У тебя же глаз-алмаз! — возмутился Баки и снова оглянулся. — Соображай, Роджерс, соображай!  
— Да чего ты орёшь, я не знаю. Нужно видеть её пальцы.  
— Стивушка, миленький, разгляди их, пожалуйста!  
— Чего вдруг так срочно?  
— Да, — махнул рукой Баки, опуская взгляд, — я… Я хочу её замуж позвать.  
— Оу! — слишком неловко и громко произнёс Стив. — Да ты серьёзно!  
— Да я серьёзно, придурок! А как иначе?  
— Я думал, что старина Баки вообще никогда не женится.  
— Просто заткнись! — прошипел Барнс, зло и недовольно. Он скрестил руки на груди. — Ты мне поможешь?  
— Помогу, — довольно кивнул Стив. — Это действительно хорошие новости.  
— Ты думаешь, она согласится?  
— Да, — не задумываясь, сказал Стив.  
— Я надеюсь, что ты прав. Иначе это будет самый глупый поступок в моей жизни.  
— Какой поступок?

Баки совсем забыл следить за входом в кафе. Наташа стояла рядом со столиком в невероятно красивой фиолетовой юбке и почти прозрачной, мешковатой белой рубашке. Её губы неизменно украшала красная помада, волосы были убраны в изящный пучок. Стив приветливо улыбнулся, а Баки не мог найти себе место.

— Он хочет поучаствовать в соревнованиях по поеданию хот-догов, — Стив указал на плакат, висевший на двери в уборную.  
— Ну вы и дети всё-таки, — прищурившись, сказала Наташа и рассмеялась.

Когда им принесли пиво, Наташа заказала себе какой-то салат и стала рассказывать про новые дела на работе, как всегда жаловалась на Фьюри и на загруженность, а заодно отдала Стиву «одолженную» в медицинском отсеке бутылочку спирта. Наташа всегда была хорошим рассказчиком, и Стив слушал её с особым удовольствием, забывая о насущных проблемах.

А ещё ему приходилось следить за её руками. Он почти не смотрел ей в глаза, смотрел только на руки, и надеялся, что она этого не заметит. Её пальцы были просто мечтой художника, и он не понимал, почему раньше не замечал этого. Разглядыванию мешала цепочка на браслете, которая постоянно скатывалась, и Наташе приходилось отдёргивать её на место.

Еще одну порцию пива принесли вместе с заказанным Наташей салатом, Стив наслаждался приятной прохладой напитка, но на несколько минут словно выпал из разговора, размышляя о Тони и детях. Где-то внутри завозилась совесть, ведь это Стив сейчас должен быть там. Надо продолжить занятие с Вандой, обработать рану Пьетро, который два дня назад провалился в яму, помочь Джонни с домашним заданием и купить Питеру новые очки.

— И на самом деле было весело, — кивнула Наташа, улыбаясь. Джим утирал слёзы, выступившие от смеха, а Стив прослушал всю историю, но ради приличия тоже посмеялся. — Думаю, что парень ещё долго не забудет этот случай. Даже полковник смеялся, вы не поверите, я в первый раз его таким видела. Хилл, кстати, тоже, хоть и работает на три года дольше, чем я. А вы чем занимались сегодня, мальчики?  
— Я грузил машины, завтра едем в соседний городок, будем строить детскую горку. А Стив вот устраивал свою личную жизнь.  
— Точно, — глаза Наташи заблестели. — Рассказывай, как там твой миллионер и когда мы сможем с ним познакомиться?  
— В отчаянии и со страхом в глазах, — пожал плечами Стив. — Наверное, лежит сейчас на диване и ждёт, когда я вернусь, чтобы поныть о «не верю, что у меня была такая жизнь». А ещё он боится детей. Как мне показалось.  
— Его разве что пугает их количество, — усмехнулся Баки, делая глоток пива.  
— Я оставил его дома со списком дел, и честно после этого чувствую себя немного… взволнованным.  
— Да брось! — ухмыльнулась Наташа. — Так все живут, пусть учится. Он больше не миллионер, а простой смертный…  
— Тони, — как бы невзначай добавил Стив.  
— О, ты ему уже и кличку дал, — вмешался Баки.

За своё высказывание он, ожидаемо, получил подзатыльник от Наташи. Баки ещё какое-то время тёр ушибленное место, но в разговор больше не влезал. Стив быстро рассказал им маленькую легенду об их с Тони отношениях, чтобы никто не путался в показаниях. Весь его разговор с Тони был построен на чистой импровизации, и он лишь надеялся, что верно запомнил все факты, сдуру сказанные «мужу». Наташа похвалила его за сообразительность.

Они так заболтались, что Стив забыл о времени. Когда людей стало больше, Стив взглянул на часы и был невероятно расстроен. Очки для Питера были ещё не куплены, а вот часы работы оптики почти иссякли. Резко вскочив, он вытряхнул немного мелочи, чтобы заплатить за пиво.

— А что, сегодня первая брачная ночь? — губы Наташи растянулись в довольной улыбке.  
— Что? Нет, нет, — покраснев, сказал Стив.  
— Тогда куда ты так торопишься?  
— Мне надо купить Питу очки, я должен был сделать это ещё утром, но забыл.  
— Твой миллионер испортил все планы.  
— Наташа!  
— Иди уже, — подтолкнул его Баки, и в этот момент Стив вспомнил о кое-чём важном.  
— Пятнадцать с половиной, — кивнул Стив, и Баки даже рот открыл от неожиданности.  
— Чего? — нахмурилась Наташа, не понимая.  
— Сантиметров, — иронично ответил Стив.  
— Ну пятнадцать с половиной это… нормально. Это хорошо, — Наташа хитро заулыбалась.  
— Так хорошо… или нормально? — с подозрением переспросил Баки, переводя взгляд.  
— Хорошо, — согласились оба.

***

Тони перечитывал этот список уже в третий раз. Половину из этих слов он, конечно, слышал, но понятия не имел, что они значат. Сидя на диване, стареньком и скрипучем, он старался держаться и не упасть в обморок. Дети обступили его и всё это время наблюдали за его реакцией, ничего не понимая.

Закрыв глаза, Тони сделал глубокий вдох. Нет, это не может быть правдой. Он чувствовал, что его жизнь была не такой, хоть в памяти не осталось ни малейшей детали. Всё вокруг было ему неродным, незнакомым. Он не помнил абсолютно ничего, и это было дерьмово. Чувство потерянности никак не проходило, и сколько бы Тони не пытался припомнить хоть что-нибудь, ничего не получалось.

— Пап! — услышал он над самым ухом.

Голос был настойчивым и взволнованным. И Тони чувствовал себя обязанным откликнуться на него, но настроение было настолько упадническое, что он был не в силах разлепить веки и посмотреть в глаза реальности. Неужели жизнь может быть настолько несправедливой?

— Папа! — снова услышал Тони, но говорил уже кто-то другой. Он, вероятно, должен различать детей по голосам.  
— Что? — открыв глаза, недовольно отозвался он.

Четыре пары голодных глаз смотрели прямо на него. «О, нет», — пронеслось в голове, и Тони снова выдохнул. Что ж, если не помнишь, надо начинать делать хоть что-то, и быть может память понемногу вернётся.

— Видимо, я должен накормить вас, — предположил Тони, читая список.  
— Это было бы очень кстати, — довольно кивнул Джонни.  
— И… Чем вы обычно питаетесь?  
— Тем, что ты готовишь.  
— Эй, парень, это не ответ.  
— Джонни. Меня зовут Джонни, пап.  
— Джонни, Ванда, Питер и… — зажмурившись, Тони пытался вспомнить имя. Стоявший возле него Пьетро хлопал глазами от удивления и возмущения. — Ну же, там что-то лёгкое, соберись. Джонни, Ванда, Питер… Нет. А если по старшинству? Джонни, Питер…  
— Вообще-то, он старше, — ехидно произнёс Джонни, показывая пальцем на мальчика в очках.  
— Да, спасибо. Питер, Джонни, Ванда и…

Забыл. Нет, Тони был уверен на все сто процентов, что знает имя этого мальчика. Светлые волосы, голубые глаза, синяя олимпийка и грязные кроссовки. Какое же имя ему подходит? Пока Тони думал, Питер, не выдержав, отправился на кухню, а Джонни последовал за ним, когда заурчало в животе.

— Ты и правда не помнишь моего имени? — надув губы, спросил Пьетро.  
— Нет, малыш, ты что! Конечно, я помню… Помню. У тебя такое интересное имя, как и у твоей сестры. Загадочное, я бы сказал. Ванда, давай, скажи, как зовут твоего брата.  
— Не-а, — веселясь, сказала девочка. — Ты всё равно никогда не догадаешься.  
— Думай, как Шерлок Холмс, — прошептал Тони себе под нос, зачем-то положив указательные пальцы на виски. — Думай, Тони, думай… Не знаю, он весь такой белый. Такой светлый. Может, ты Уайт?  
— Не-е-ет, — недовольно протянул Пьетро. Он сложил руки на груди, надувшись, и залез в кресло. — Я с места не встану, пока ты не вспомнишь моё имя.  
— Уайт, перестань. Давай, пойдём вместе на кухню и приготовим что-нибудь.  
— Судя по запаху, Джонни там уже что-то сжёг, — прокомментировала Ванда, поворачиваясь в сторону.  
— Чёрт, Стив, что, не шутил об этом? — возмутился Тони.

Он не стал ждать, когда что-нибудь произойдёт, и сразу же ринулся на кухню. До неё было не больше пяти метров, но Тони успел накрутить себе столько, что, ворвавшись туда, сильно удивился, не увидев там ничего криминального. Джонни сидел за столом и наблюдал за Питером, который доставал из шкафа пакет с макаронами.

— Что… Что вы делаете? — спросил он.  
— Пытаемся не умереть с голоду, — распластавшись на столе, сказал Джонни. Он положил голову на свою ладонь и смотрел на Тони. — Питер кое-что умеет.  
— Просто в кипящую воду опускаешь макароны и варишь. Время указано на упаковке.  
— Ишь умный какой, — Тони забрал упаковку макарон из рук Питера. — Если вы занимаетесь готовкой, то что делать мне?  
— Папа же оставил тебе целый список, — напомнил Джонни, — Уверен, там много дел.

Кажется, он та ещё заноза в заднице. Но он был прав. Фыркнув, Тони пошёл за списком. Он всё ещё успокаивал себя, говоря, что нельзя себя так вести с детьми, ведь нахватаются, а потом он получит тычка от Стива… Стоп! Почему он вообще об этом думает? Откинув всю ту гадость, что лезла в голову, Тони решил, что пора всё-таки чему-нибудь научиться.

Он подумал, что неплохо было бы начать с очистки двора от мусора. Выйдя на улицу, под ярко светившее солнце, Тони быстро пробежался по списку, мысленно отмечая дела по уборке двора и превращению его во что-то действительно приличное. В конце концов, ему же здесь жить. Небольшое пространство за домом было огорожено невысоким забором, на котором было укомплектовано несколько грядок и стояло чучело. У дома стояла бочка с водой, а выход к огороду был усыпан всяким мусором, вроде сухой травы, опилок и веток. У самого дома были разложены поленья.

Начиная с малого, Тони убрал весь мусор, полил грядки, даже не догадываясь о том, что там растёт и растёт ли, поправил костюм пугала и отогнал метлой несколько ворон, наблюдавших за ним. Он не стал колоть дрова, его вообще немного пугал вид топора, так что вернулся в дом через какой-то час. Желудок предательски урчал.

И то ли память вновь подводила его, то ли после его работы на улице дом стал неузнаваемым. Что только не валялось на полу, дети кричали, а Джонни вообще кидался едой. Это выглядело так страшно, что он закрыл дверь, сделал глубокий вдох, оглядел улицу и деревья. Говорят, что зелёный цвет успокаивает, но Тони уже в это не верил. Перед глазами всё ещё стоял тот ужас, что он только что видел.

Грязные тряпки и полотенца валялись на полу, стулья были перевернуты, на их ножках висела какая-то одежда. У самого входа было что-то разлито, на луже были видны блики от солнца, и Тони лишь надеялся, что это обычная вода, в которой плавали крошки от хлеба. Весь дом был перевернут с ног на голову, и это была только малая часть того, что он видел.

Он снова открыл дверь, попытался унять свой гнев и злобу и вошёл внутрь. Обойдя лужу, он снял ботинки, чтобы не разносить грязь по всему дому, и встал возле дивана. Дети словно замерли, увидев его. Джонни так и держал руку за спиной, Питер вылез из-за дивана, Ванда выглядывала из-за лестницы, а Уайт сидел под столом. Сделав, как ему показалось, грозное лицо, Тони подошёл к Джонни, наступив во что-то липкое и холодное. Джонни продолжал улыбаться, но уже не так широко, как раньше. Тони надеялся, что ему, наконец, стало немного совестно. Ну или страшно.

— Ты, маленький монстрик, — Тони наклонился, посмотрев Джонни в глаза, — какого чёрта тут творишь?  
— Это весело, — легко ответил Джонни.

Тони хотел объяснить, как весело им будет прямо сейчас всё это убирать, но Джонни резко запустил в него макароны. Часть из них попала ему в рот, и Тони сплюнул, разозлившись. Джонни побежал наверх, по лестнице, почти упал, но удержался, схватившись за перила. Следом за ним побежала Ванда, остальные даже не думали сдвигаться с места, прекрасно понимая, что им не убежать.

Лестница оказалась скользкой, по ней было тоже что-то разлито, в некоторых местах ноги прилипали к дереву, и Тони едва не прокатился на ней. Сколько бы он не дёргал дверь в детскую комнату, та не поддавалась. С пятнадцатой попыткой он сдался, сев на ступеньки. На рубашке, которую ему одолжил Стив, осталось много жирных пятен.

— Уайт, — крикнул Тони, но никто не отозвался. — Выходи Уайт, ты проштрафился. Слез с кресла. Будешь объясняться за всех.

Расстроенный, мальчик вышел вперёд, встал внизу лестницы и поднял взгляд на злого Тони, но молчал.

— Рассказывай, кто затеял эту игру.

Моргнув, Пьетро уставился в пол, игнорируя вопрос. Это невероятно взбесило Тони.

— Рассказывай или будешь наказан за всех.

Послышался скулёж из-за двери, а следом детский голосок. Ванда просила не трогать брата, потому что он ни в чём не виноват. Следом за него заступился и Питер, который так и стоял за диваном.

— Ты же видел, что он сидел под столом, — начал он, пытаясь защитить брата. — А доносить он не станет. Он не сказал бы, даже если бы это всё было очевидным.  
— Он либо говорит, либо до вечера просидит в кладовке! — рявкнул Тони.

Услышав вердикт, Пьетро заплакал. Не сразу, конечно. Сначала он нервно потёр глаза, потом издал звук, похожий на кашель, готовясь зареветь. Тони наблюдал за этим с холодностью, задрав нос так, будто он чёртова статуя Свободы. Питер хотел подойти и успокоить брата, но Тони рявкнул на него.

— Не смей!  
— А ты мне не указывай! Нельзя его обижать, — Питер обнял брата, и Пьетро уткнулся к нему в грудь, прижимаясь.

Пьетро всё никак не успокаивался. Тони наблюдал за Питером, который утирал брату слёзы и что-то говорил. Картина по истине была милая, и ему даже стало совестно за то, что он накричал на них обоих. А потом Тони вдруг осенило, что единственными кто прятался от него, кто боялся быть наказанными, закрылись в комнате, чтобы не быть пойманными, были Джонни и Ванда, и это наводило на определённые мысли.

Встав, Тони спустился, извинился перед Пьетро, обнял его по-отцовски, как ему показалось, и вновь назвал его Уайтом. Пьетро даже улыбнулся и обнял его в ответ. На душе стало немного легче.

— Как можно закрыть их в комнате? — спросил он у Питера.  
— Там есть шпингалет, — ответил Пит, деловито поправив очки.

Тони мог бы и сам догадаться. Услышав скрежет замка, Джонни и Ванда попытались выйти из комнаты, но тут же поняли, что сами загнали себя в ловушку. Довольный собою Тони поспешил на кухню, Питер и Пьетро последовали за ним.

На кухне было ещё хуже, чем в комнате. Тони вздохнул, осматриваясь, и, если честно не понимал, как за какой-то час можно превратить вполне сносное помещение в эту помойку.

— Вероятно, вашему папе нужно приготовить ужин, — озадачился Тони. — Что он любит?  
— Да у нас выбор-то небольшой. Макароны да рис.  
— Научишь меня? Я быть может когда-то и умел, но сейчас не имею понятия об этом… совсем.

Питер вздохнул, но довольно улыбнулся.

***

Стив как-то слишком торопился. Они с Баки так и не обсудили возможный проект по постройке аквапарка, им придётся думать об этом завтра. Он слишком переживал за Тони и детей, так что домой ехал на большой для таких дорог скорости. Грязь за день подсохла на солнце, и машину не заносило, что было ему очень на руку.

Остановившись, он удивился чистоте газона: ни одной чёртовой соринки, когда вчера это место было легко перепутать со свалкой. Это удивительно. Стив подумал, что и дома его ждёт что-то подобное, но открыв дверь понял, что только зря раскатал губу.

На его любимом кресле лежала куча грязного белья, пол был сырой, а ещё он запнулся о стоящие на входе ботинки. Шкаф, был открыт, а все, что там когда-то было, лежало на полу, и этот вид удручал. По ковру было что-то размазано, и Стив подумал, что его проще выкинуть, чем отмыть.

Дверь в кухню была приоткрыта, оттуда доносились голоса. Собрав всю волю в кулак, Стив выдохнул, прежде чем пойти дальше. Уж слишком это всё его печалило.

— Тони? — спросил он, увидев, как тот корпел над плитой вместе с Питером. — Где остальные? Что случилось?  
— О, твои дети устроили ад, — пробормотал Тони. — Я ещё не успел всё разобрать, мы с Питером готовим. Точнее, он готовит, а я смотрю. А Уайт уже полчаса пытается нарисовать тебя в машине.  
— Уайт?  
— Он не помнит моё имя, — подал голос Пьетро.  
— А Джонни и Ванда? Где они?  
— Наказаны, — продолжил Тони. — Они кидались едой в этих двоих. Так что они заперты в своей комнате. Дети в Африке голодают, а они тут устроили бомбёжку.

Стив закрыл лицо рукой, вздыхая. Он сделал это слишком громко, потому что в мгновение Тони оказался рядом, и когда Стив взглянул на него, то увидел отчётливый взгляд в стиле «ты чем-то недоволен?». Но Стив был виноват сам, так что и расхлёбывать всё это тоже ему.

Он понимал, что внезапно Тони не начнёт справляться с домашними делами на отлично, ведь он никогда не делал ничего подобного. И, пожалуй, то, что он сейчас видел было не самым худшим из возможных вариантов. Стив даже выдавил какое-то подобие улыбки, чтобы не расстраивать Тони.

К ужину Ванду и Джонни выпустили из комнаты, Стив хорошенько их отчитал и заставил помогать убирать вещи в шкаф, которые, как оказалось, вывалились, когда Пьетро искал карандаши. Стив, аккуратно складывая старые книги, всё время искоса смотрел на Тони, который убирался на кухне. Пьетро не освободил место за столом, продолжая рисовать, и ему это не нравилось. Тони выглядел так забавно, что Стив едва сдерживал смешки, подступающие к горлу.

Было видно, что ему всё ещё не нравилось то, что он делал; он всё ещё сомневался и иногда останавливался, осматриваясь, не двигался и даже не моргал, но это происходило за доли секунды, а потом всё снова становилось на свои места. Возможно, он просто устал, но Стиву показалось, что Тони проникся к детям. Что ж, это было неплохим началом.

Стив дочитал сказку Ванде и спустился вниз. Тони сидел на диване, поджав ноги под себя. Очень тихо разговаривал телевизор, и Стив машинально повернулся, чтобы посмотреть, что там идёт. На экране почти ничего не было видно, прибор уже доживал свои годы. Изображение жутко рябило, звук шипел, раздражая слух. Стив неловко примостился рядом, и только тогда Тони зашевелился.

— Ты всегда им сказки читаешь?  
— Только Ванде, — согласился Стив, вытянув ноги. — Читаю сказки её родной страны.  
— Боже, где ты взял этих несчастных детей?  
— Они жили в одном из Европейских государств. Долгая история, так что если хочешь её узнать, вспоминай сам.  
— Придётся потратить годы, — с сарказмом отозвался Тони. — Почему телевизор не показывает?  
— Ты вылил на него полбутылки пива прошлой весной.  
— Надо разобрать, посмотреть, что там.  
— Ты… Думаешь, ты сможешь?  
— Не знаю.  
— Только не сломай окончательно, дети расстроятся.  
— Ничего не могу обещать.

Широкая улыбка Тони смотрелась невероятно очаровательно. Стив улыбнулся ему в ответ.

— Стив?  
— А мы спим вместе?  
— Ну д-да. Мы же женаты.  
— А кто у нас главный в паре?  
— В смысле?  
— Ну, альфа-самец, — слегка прищурившись, сказал Тони. — Огонь в постели, заправляет делами и… Ну на самом деле, кто кого, а? Ты сверху? Или я?

Стив чувствовал, как краснеет. Совсем не хотелось сталкиваться с Тони взглядом, поэтому он выбрал тактику под названием – трусливо сбежать. Она всегда отлично работала. Оставалось только что-нибудь ляпнуть, встать и закрыться в спальне.

— Что ж, пожалуй, пойду я спать, — выдавил Стив, поднимаясь.  
— Эй, так не пойдёт, — Тони схватил его за руку и заставил обратно сесть. — Мы уже столько лет вместе, неужели тебя смущает этот вопрос?

В горле пересохло, Стиву хотелось выпить, и лучше бы чего-нибудь с большим градусом, чтобы его вырубило сразу. Он почесал нос, вспоминая мощный удар Тони, и честно ему повезло, что синяк оказался не таким большим, чтобы напугать детей. Сделав глубокий вдох, спустя долгую минуту молчания, Стив наконец соизволил ответить.

— Мы столько лет вместе, неужели ты не помнишь? — улыбнулся он, чтобы не вызывать подозрений.  
— Эй, у меня же амнезия, — напомнил Тони недовольно. — Я нихрена не помню, если ты не заметил.  
— Оу, ну может будет повод напрячь мозги?  
— Ну ты, Роджерс, и зануда. Сложно сказать, что ли?  
— Ты спишь на диване, кстати, — фыркнул Стив.  
— Это, что, из-за моих вопросов? Так знай, я же не отстану, пока не узнаю.

Стив был слишком спокойным. Несмотря на то, что Тони повысил голос, он всё равно пошёл в спальню. Тони проследовал за ним, всё ещё бурча себе что-то под нос, и получил в лицо подушкой, затормозив на пороге. Оказалось, про «спишь на диване» Стив говорил серьёзно.

Кинув подушку обратно в руки Стиву, Тони сложил руки на груди и требовал объяснений. Стив же его попросту игнорировал.

— Ну же, папочка, — вдруг выдал Тони, отчего Стиву немного поплохело, — скажи уже, за что ты меня выгоняешь?  
— Ну уж точно не за то, что ты не можешь держать в штанах свою задницу, — выпалил Стив, снова кидая подушку.  
— О, а это что? — в этот раз Тони взял подушку подмышку и подошёл ближе к кровати.  
— Мольберт. И холст. А там краски. И нет, не трогай, не отмоешься потом.  
— Ты рисуешь?  
— Да.  
— А это…

Тони смотрел и удивлялся. Зелёный пиджак, тёмные глаза и растрёпанные волосы точь-в-точь как у него. Прорисованы были ещё не все детали, но картина всё равно очаровывала.

— ...я? — наконец закончил Тони.  
— Да, — согласился Стив. Что ж, очевидное отрицать не было смысла. Он вообще был удивлён, что Тони не зашёл сюда раньше. — И поэтому ты спишь на диване.  
— Потому что ты меня рисуешь?  
— У тебя аллергия, — находу придумал Стив, — на пары, которые исходят от красок, когда ими рисуешь.  
— Что? Да это бред.  
— Не бред. Когда я рисую, ты вечно лезешь и несешь всякую чушь, мешаешь мне. Моё рабочее место здесь, а ты спишь на диване.  
— Ладно, — смирился Тони. — Но только при одном условии. Ты ответишь на мой вопрос.

Стив сидел на кровати, а Тони приблизился на опасно близкое расстояние. Он старался смотреть Тони в глаза, чтобы не сорваться, потому что очень хотелось. От него пахло потом и травой, брюки на коленях были испачканы. Тони положил руки на плечи Стива, и тот шумно сглотнул.

— Я, — сказал он и снова покраснел.  
— Что «я»?  
— Ответ на твой вопрос. Ты же спрашивал кто, вот я и отвечаю.

Взгляд Тони на минуту стал каким-то невероятно загадочным, он был не похож на самого себя. Наклонившись, Тони легко поцеловал Стива в щёку, и у того словно что-то щёлкнуло в груди, потому что хотелось потянуться, поддаться, а Стив не мог. Не так, и не сейчас.

— Я так понимаю, ты ещё не простил меня за побег из дома?  
— Да, — с облегчением произнёс Стив. Господи, Тони такой сообразительный, он бы никогда не додумался до этого сам.  
— Ну, диван так диван, — ухмыльнулся Тони. — Не буду тебе мешать.

Выйдя из комнаты, Тони закрыл за собой дверь. Стив всю ночь слушал, как работал телевизор и уснул только перед самым рассветом.


	4. Chapter 4

Стив пулей выбежал из комнаты, резко забежал на кухню и шумно копошился там несколько минут. Тони плохо спал, поэтому всё отлично слышал. Телевизор всё ещё работал, но вместо голосов было слышно только шипение. Старая трансляция уже закончилась, а новая ещё не началась. Открыв глаза, Тони увидел, как Стив снова возвращался в комнату, в тех же штанах и майке, в которых он был вчера.

Ещё немного полежав на диване, Тони откинул одеяло и последовал за Стивом, в спальню. Он упёрся плечом в дверной косяк, но Стив его словно не замечал, он стоял около шкафа и выкидывал оттуда вещи на кровать. В утреннем свете Тони смог получше разглядеть комнату. У небольшого окна стояла кровать, в паре шагов от шкафа, в котором рылся Стив, располагался комод, заваленный всяким хламом. Около пустой стены стоял мольберт, на полу валялись тряпки, кисточки были помещены в ёмкость с растворителем, и им пахло на всю комнату.

— Ты решил вычистить весь шкаф? — спросил Тони, вскинув брови. Стив выглянул из-за двери, одарил его недовольным взглядом, прежде чем нырнуть обратно в шкаф. — Или у тебя уже глюки от вонючих паров в воздухе?  
— Прости, что разбудил, — пробурчал Стив. — Не забудь накормить детей. И сделай им сэндвичей с собой в школу.  
— И вот что, я каждое утро мирился с этим?  
— С чем? — не понял Стив.  
— С тем, что сплю на диване, с неработающим телевизором, с домашней работой.  
— Ты не жаловался.

Наконец, Стив выполз из-за шкафа, переодевшись. Он прихватил что-то из ящика комода и вышел из комнаты так, чтобы не задеть Тони. Тому это, естественно, не понравилось. Опередив Стива, Тони встал перед входной дверью, облокотившись на неё спиной. Ну что за невоспитанность?

— Почему я тебя не помню? — спросил Тони, прищурившись.  
— Амнезия, — подняв брови, сказал Стив. Он чувствовал себя неуютно под пристальным взглядом. — Доктор же объяснял тебе.  
— Я долго не мог заснуть и размышлял об этом. Мне же должно хоть что-то о тебе напоминать, я не мог забыть вообще всё. Я не чувствую, что когда-то бывал здесь и делал всё то, что… ты говоришь, я должен делать. Не помню детей, не помню кто я и не вижу ни одной причины, по которой я должен тебе верить.  
— Снова хочешь сбежать, как трус? — легко бросил Стив. Словно это было обыденно и часто. — Учти, я не позволю тебе вернуться после второго побега.  
— Эй, никуда я не собираюсь уходить. Пока. Я просто хочу доказательств.  
— И каких же?

На лице Стива было невероятно много самоуверенности, он ухмылялся, ожидая, и, сложив руки на груди, чесал подбородок. Тони смотрел по сторонам, думая о чём бы спросить в первую очередь. Он перебирал варианты, предполагая, чтобы помогло ему вернуть память.

— У нас было какое-нибудь особенное место?  
— Да, — кивнул Стив.  
— Отвезёшь меня туда?  
— Оно в Нью-Йорке.  
— Ясно, выкрутился, — негодуя, Тони скопировал позу Стива. — Каким был наш первый поцелуй?  
— Рождественская вечеринка в студгородке. Ты вышел покурить, качался на качелях. Шёл снег, и я решил отнести тебе кофту. Ты сначала долго что-то болтал, а потом предложил покачаться вместе. Качель была одна, поэтому в итоге я сидел на качели, а ты на моих коленях. И, — Стив ненадолго прикрыл глаза, улыбнувшись, посмотрел в пол, а затем снова перевёл взгляд на Тони, — ты поцеловал меня сам.  
— Хм, ладно, — кивнул Тони. Он поджал губы, покачиваясь на месте. — На нашей свадьбе был фотограф?  
— Да, конечно.  
— О! Вот и попался. Гони фотографии!  
— Я бы с радостью, но ты забрал их все с собой, когда уходил.  
— Что? Зачем?  
— Сказал, что в случае, если ты окажешься на необитаемом острове, будет чем разжечь огонь.  
— Чёрт! Ладно, нет фотографий. А где моё кольцо?  
— Ты вернулся без него. Моё, как видишь, при мне.

Стив демонстративно вытянул руку и показал толстое гладкое кольцо на безымянном пальце левой руки. Тони коснулся этой самой руки и притянул Стива ближе к себе, рассматривая. Он провёл пальцем по кольцу, ощущая холод металла, и что-то внутри него отозвалось лёгким подрагиванием коленей. Ему был знаком этот холод и приятная гладкость кольца; он зажмурился и снова провёл пальцем по кольцу.

— У меня было такое же?  
— Оно было чуть уже, и с камушком круглым. Очень элегантно смотрелось на твоей руке.  
— У тебя на всё есть ответ, — буркнул Тони.  
— Привыкай, — Стив спрятал руки в карманы и склонил голову набок, — мы же с тобой женаты десять лет.  
— Десять лет? А сколько мне было, когда я сделал эту… безвкусную татуировку? «Собственность СИ», — скорчившись, сказал Тони. — Что это вообще значит?  
— Что ты – моя собственность.  
— Что-о-о?  
— На втором курсе, в очередном пьяном угаре, после того, как ты поругался с приехавшим навестить тебя отцом, я нашёл тебя в тату-салоне. Ты с гордостью терпел боль, но на букве «t» не выдержал. Так что моё имя осталось незаконченным, хотя, знаешь, там ещё есть немного места.  
— Что за бред?  
— Слушай, рассмотри своё тату внимательнее, может что вспомнишь. А сейчас мне пора на встречу с Баки.  
— С кем?  
— Со своим лучшим другом, — объяснительным тоном сказал Стив.  
— Так ты мне уже замену нашёл, да? — возмутился Тони.  
— Прекрати, мы дружим с детства. Ты хорошо знаешь Баки, и он тебе нравится. Они с Наташей, ну его девушкой, бывают у нас почти каждую пятницу.  
— То есть они и завтра придут? — спросил Тони.  
— Ну, вероятно, да, — согласился Стив. — Прости, мне надо идти.

Не найдя что сказать, Тони освободил путь, и Стив вышел на улицу. Он залез в машину и попытался её завести, но, кажется, это был неподходящий момент. Стив бился, бился, но сколько бы он не вертел ключом зажигания, машина не заводилась. Это было худшее утро за последние несколько дней. Он проспал, опаздывал и нервничал из-за чёртовой машины. Спустя пятнадцать минут его мучений, на улице появился Тони и невероятно удивился, увидев Стива. Когда он подошёл к нему, Стив рассказал всю ситуацию, но Тони лишь поджал губу и попросил открыть капот.

— Ты разбираешься в машинах? — удивился Стив, а потом понял, что сказал что-то не то.  
— Ну, я мужчина, почему нет?

Облокотившись локтем на открытое окно, Стив пытался разглядеть хоть что-то, но из-за капота ничего не было видно. Решив, что хуже всё равно уже не будет, Стив ждал, бормотал что-то про себя, надеясь, что Баки догадается приехать сюда сам. Время шло, Тони копошился и даже вытащил из салона сумку с инструментами.

Позже Тони велел ему включить зажигание, Стив был в шоке, потому что машина завелась. Довольный Тони закрыл капот и, подойдя к Стиву, хитро улыбнулся.

— Не за что.

Что ж, это был большой сюрприз. Кажется, насчёт астрофизики Стив малость ошибся.

***

Неделя прошла отлично. Тони вжился в роль домохозяина и теперь только ворчал на любые просьбы Стива сделать что-нибудь по дому. Сколько бы он не возмущался, работу в итоге всё равно выполнял. Старый фургон с тех самых пор больше не глох, хотя во время движения что-то всё равно брякало. Воспоминания к Тони не возвращались, и это был огромный плюс, возможно единственный, в его жизни на данный момент.

Тони, который жил в его доме, был совершенно другим. Он не дерзил всем подряд, как тот, что на яхте, и был сговорчивым, но от этого не переставал быть невероятным, и чем больше Стив смотрел на него, тем больше понимал, что, когда придёт момент говорить Тони правду, его сердце сломается пополам, а может и вовсе превратиться в пыль.

Стив вернулся домой под вечер. В доме было на удивление чисто, словно произошло какое-то волшебство. Все вещи были расставлены по местам, книги сложены по толщине и высоте, прятались за единственной не разбитой стеклянной дверцей шкафа, Джонни и Пьетро лежали на одеяле перед телевизором, который по-прежнему плохо показывал. Питер Сидел за столом, склонившись над учебником; справа от него стояло кресло, в котором сидел Тони. У него на руках сидела Ванда и держала в руках тонкий журнал.

— Привет, — хором сказали все. Стив кивнул и пошёл в свою комнату, словно так всё и должно было быть.

Закрыв дверь, он тут же плюхнулся на кровать, утыкаясь лицом в подушки. Чёрт бы побрал этот аквапарк, эти горки и детские городки. Как хорошо, что вчера он взял домой Тони, который мог заняться детьми, думая, что так всегда и было. Он даже не хотел думать о том, что в одиннадцать у него смена на заводе удобрений, которая закончится только около трёх ночи, а утром, в десять, ему нужно будет быть в офисе ещё одной фирмы, которая хочет предложить им работу.

У него было несколько часов, чтобы проспаться и выкинуть всё дерьмо из головы. Пытаясь заснуть, Стив перевернулся с живота на бок и заметил, что двери закрылись не полностью. В небольшую щель за ним наблюдал Тони.

— Что это было?  
— Я устал.  
— Я превратил твой дом в подобие жилого помещения, мог бы и спасибо сказать, знаешь.  
— Это наш дом.  
— Я его не помню, так что твой.  
— Спасибо. Что-то ещё? — нахмурился Роджерс. Ему был жизненно необходим чёртов сон. Хотя бы на пять минут.  
— Ты ни слова не сказал о ваших с Баки контрактах.  
— И не хочу больше никогда вспоминать об этом. Сплошное надувательство и бюрократия. Выбирают не по таланту и умениям, а потому, сколько ты денег можешь им отдать. Через пару недель будет ещё одно собеседование, может там повезёт.  
— Шанс есть всегда, — кивнул Тони, проходя в комнату, и закрыл за собой дверь. — Кстати, сегодня приезжала мисс Пинкс и…  
— О, нет! — расстроено сказал Стив.  
— Почему ты не говорил, что у наших детей проблемы в школе?  
— Какие проблемы, Тони? Они дети, и с учёбой у них никаких проблем. Просто эта миссис Пинкс… Она гадюка, ясно тебе?  
— Почему?  
— Потому что она хочет забрать у нас детей. Ищет лазейки, любые, чтобы привести сюда комиссию и забрать всех в интернат. Постоянно говорит мне, что это в интересах детей.  
— Можешь не волноваться, — успокоил его Тони, видя, как дрожали руки. — Не думаю, что она посмеет прийти сюда ещё хотя бы раз. И комиссия никогда не поддержит её решение.  
— Что ты сделал?

Улыбнувшись, Тони подошёл к кровати. Он сел совсем рядом со Стивом, едва касаясь его своими ногами.

— Она пришла сюда, надеясь, что тебя нет в городе, и дети одни дома. Но дома оказался я. Когда они приехали, мы с Питером прибирались в твоём гараже. Я увидел их издалека, Питер сразу сказал, что эта женщина работает в школе, а остальных пять человек он знать не знал. Я встретил их у того подобия калитки, что стоит без забора, и ласково с ними поговорил.  
— Но Тони! — воскликнул Стив, разочарованно. — С государственными работниками… Так же нельзя!  
— Тянуть руки к моим детям тоже нельзя. Она начала заливать про всякую ерунду, говорить кучу дерьма, чтобы, знаешь, очернить тебя и то, как ты обращаешься с детьми. Комиссия была на её стороне. А потом они прошли в дом, увидели Питера, радостно изучающего статью о двигателях внутреннего сгорания, Уайт рисовал, Джонни играл на заднем дворе, а Ванда читала.  
— Ванда читала? Вслух?  
— Да. По слогам, но всё же. Я напоил членов комиссии чаем, рассказал, что ты уехал на переговоры, заболтал их, оказалось у меня это здорово получается, и когда мы вышли обратно на улицу, миссис Пинкс даже слова вставить не дали.  
— Всё так просто? — изумился Стив.  
— Дома чисто, двое родителей, дети заняты делом, сыты и не одни. Всё идеально. Они, конечно, сказали, что перед учебным годом ещё наведаются, и если вдруг возникнут проблемы с тем, чтобы купить все принадлежности к школе младшеньким, то нужно будет просто обратиться в комитет с заявлением.  
— Господи, Тони, — от радости, Стив обнял его, крепко сжал, чувствуя, как Тони ежится от его объятий. — Я три месяца не мог ничего с ней поделать, но появился ты и всё… Снова встало на свои места.  
— Но я всё ещё сплю на диване?  
— Я сегодня работаю в ночь, так что можешь спать здесь.  
— Ну хоть я наконец смогу выспаться.

Неловко поджав губы, Стив кивнул. Он наделся, что в комнате было недостаточно светло, чтобы разглядеть как лёгкий румянец покрыл его щёки. Но он обнял Тони ещё сильнее, и тот поддался навстречу, прижался щекой к шее Стива. Его щека была колючей, невероятно, и от этих прикосновений раздирало кожу. Поэтому Стив провёл ладонью по второй щеке и улыбнулся.

— Тебе нужно побриться, — тихо сказал Стив; ему было неприятно от прикосновения щеки, но тепло тела Тони заставляло забыть обо всём.  
— Да я бы с радостью, дорогой, — рассмеялся Тони, отпрянув, — но понятия не имею, где хранятся принадлежности для бритья.  
— Завтра утром, когда вернусь, я тебе помогу.  
— Хорошо, — согласился Тони. — Но тебе ещё рано спать. Сначала надо поесть, а потом будешь спать. Пойдём, разогреем. Заодно узнаешь, как у детей дела. Они по тебе соскучились.

Стив кивнул, поднялся и ждал, пока Тони покинет комнату. Он знал, что дети скучали по нему, так всегда было. Но скучал ли по нему Тони? Спросить он не решался, да и неделя не такой большой срок, чтобы привязаться, пусть и к тому, кого считаешь своим мужем.

***

— Наконец-то, — Наташа разглядывала своё кольцо, которое блестело в солнечном цвете. — Две недели ждали этого события.

Стив угадал с размером, и это было здорово. Кольцо было невероятной красоты, Баки и сам радовался, что смог достать такую красивую штуковину. Он сидел прямо за Стивом, облокотившись подбородком на водительское сидение, и наблюдал за Наташей, которая всегда ездила впереди.

— Главное помните, что вы его знали всегда, — напомнил Стив, поворачивая руль вправо, — придерживайтесь легенды.  
— А вы уже живёте как настоящие супруги?  
— Мы живём как супруги, один из которых сбежал на три месяца и теперь должен заслужить прощение.  
— Когда всё вскроется, тебе придётся постараться, чтобы он тебя простил.  
— Да разве он останется со Стивом, если вспомнит, что сказочно богат? — усомнился Баки. — Вы, конечно, извините, но мы не сказке живём. Не в обиду будет сказано.  
— Всё нормально, Бак, — кивнул Стив. — Я и сам так же думаю.  
— Полюбит – останется, — уверенно произнесла Наташа. — Не думаю, что он захочет выходить замуж за того старого смердяя, о котором ты говорил.  
— Не думаю, что между мной и огромным состоянием, можно сделать иной выбор.

Стив затормозил. Они вышли из машины, Баки открыл дверь для Наташи, а Стив взял небольшую сумку с продуктами. На последнем заказе, когда его попросили отремонтировать старый антикварный стол, он согласился и не пожалел, потому что его владельцы оказались невероятно щедры, и за четыре часа работы он заработал целых шестьсот долларов.

Когда они вошли в дом, там царил хаос. Джонни и Пьетро носились вокруг дивана, Питер ворчал, потому что они ему мешали. Ванда стояла на лестнице и кидалась бумажками в братьев. Тони, кажется, уже не выдерживая всего этого, просто лежал пластом. Увидев гостей, ребята поспешили обнять Наташу и Баки, а Стив сразу же пошёл на кухню. Когда он вернулся, Тони всё ещё прятал лицо в подушку. Ванда поднимала бумажки с пола и кидала в него, но тот даже не шевелился. Какая ужасная была картина.

— Тони, — ласково позвал его Стив.  
— Я больше этого не вынесу, — проскулил он. — С одной стороны кричат, с другой стороны кидаются и не успокаиваются, вообще не хотят меня слушать.

Нахмурившись, Стив одарил всех четверых злым взглядом, а затем, подняв Тони на руки, отнёс его в спальню. От его щёк до сих пор пахло мылом, которым Стив намазывал их утром, когда брил. И это было невероятно мило. И глупо.

— Что случилось?  
— А будто ты сам не видел! Они безумные. Случаются моменты, когда их ничем не остановишь. Можно я останусь здесь до тех пор, пока им не исполнится восемнадцать, и они не съедут из этого дома?  
— Прекрати, — Стив говорил легко, его голос звучал уверенно и добро. — Давай, посмотри на меня. Ну же, Тони, прошу. Вот так, всё хорошо. Ты почти не выглядишь усталым.  
— Я правда ничего не мог сделать, Стив. Они как будто с цепи сорвались, и теперь…  
— Тише, тише. Спокойствие. Я так с ними намучился за месяцы твоего отсутствия, и понял, что это неизбежно. В детях слишком много энергии, и иногда им просто некуда её выплеснуть. И знаешь, я купил тебе кое-что.

От удивления, Тони широко раскрыл глаза. Стив ненадолго отлучился, но вернулся к нему уже с небольшим пакетом. Тони разворачивал его с особым удовольствием, словно рождественский подарок.

— Это рубашка, — сказал Стив, когда Тони потянул на себя бордовую ткань. — Была распродажа, и это последний размер. Она должна тебе подойти. Полагаю, тебе уже надоело ходить в моей мешковатой одежде, и как только мы с Баки получим контракт, мы обязательно купим тебе что-нибудь, а в этом ты можешь быть ну… прямо сейчас.  
— А есть повод?  
— Сегодня девятое июня, Тони.  
— Точно. Годовщина нашей свадьбы, да?  
— Одиннадцатая. Стальная.  
— Спасибо.

Оставив Тони наедине с самим собой, Стив улыбнулся. Баки и Наташа встретили его удивлёнными глазами. Стив отошёл подальше от двери и заверил их, что Тони скоро будет. А потом отчитал детей за плохое поведение. В итоге Джонни собрал все бумажки, которые кидала Ванда, Пьетро быстро поправил сбитые накидки на креслах.

Через десять минут появился и Тони. Бордовая рубашка ему невероятно шла, украшала цвет его глаз и подчёркивал смуглое лицо. Стив на мгновение забыл, что нужно дышать, чтобы жить.

— Я вас не помню, — сходу начал Тони, чтобы не возникло никаких неловких ситуаций, — но Стив говорит, что вы оба наши хорошие друзья. Рад приветствовать вас. Как-то так.  
— Давно не виделись, — улыбнулась Наташа.

За готовку Стив взялся сам. Тони и так настрадался вдоволь. Все взрослые столпились на маленькой кухне. Наташа помогала чем могла, а Тони был рад в кой-то веки только смотреть, как готовят, а не пачкать руки самому.

Через час они переместились в гостиную, Стив перетащил туда столик из столовой, и сели ужинать. Дети много разговаривали с Наташей и Баки, а Тони почти всё это время молчал. Стив всё гадал, что он сделал не так. Но правда была в том, что всё было так, и это действовало на Тони магическим образом. Это успокаивало.

После ужина дети вновь разбежались по комнате. Тони и Наташа сели на диван, а Стив и Баки заняли кресла с разных сторон. Джонни включил телевизор, и они с Пьетро улеглись на пол. Ванда залезла к Тони на руки и обняла его, держась за шею. Выглядело это забавно.

— ...и так было страшно, когда он сказал, что хочет поговорить со мной. Я стою, смотрю на него испуганно, и думаю, что он меня бросить собирается, — рассказывала Наташа, и Тони слушал. — И когда увидела кольцо, даже не сразу поверила.  
— Она молчала, и я думал, что уже всё, поторопился, — вмешался Баки, делясь счастливыми воспоминаниями. — Но потом всё-таки сказала «да».

Баки говорил что-то ещё, но это было так нудно, что Тони отвлекся на Ванду. Он смотрел на неё и пытался понять, что там в этой маленькой головушке. Ванда была странной, но настолько очаровательной, что Тони просто не мог на неё злиться. Позже у ног Тони оказался Пьетро. Облокотившись спиной, он придавил их к дивану. За это Тони тоже, почему-то, не сердился.

— ...а потом я сказала Баки, что жду ребёнка. Случается же такое.  
— Сочувствую, — немного недовольно отозвался Тони. Ванда зачем-то перебирала его волосы и иногда слишком сильно дёргала за них. — Быть родителем прекрасная возможность узнать всё, на что ты способен.  
— Приходится от многого отказываться, — согласилась Наташа. — Я так понимаю, что вы больше не ходите на охоту, верно?  
— Мы ходили на охоту? Стив, она это серьёзно?  
— Ну да, — ответил Стив. — Тут недалеко есть лес, и два раза в месяц ходили стрелять уток.  
— А когда снова пойдём?  
— Мы не пойдём, Тони.  
— Ну что ты, а. Давай сходим, мне задолбалось постоянно сидеть дома.

Покосившись в сторону Наташи, Стив вздохнул. Ну вот кто тянул её за язык? Идти на охоту с Тони? Да боже упаси! Он же с ума сойдёт от вида туши утки, а её ведь ещё почистить нужно.

— У меня небольшие проблемы с ружьем, и…  
— Не проблема, я разберусь. Покажешь мне завтра?  
— Хорошо.

Довольный собой Тони заулыбался.

— Пап, — вдруг тихо заговорила Ванда, смотря на Тони. — Я хочу спать. Уложишь меня?  
— Без проблем, дорогая.

Она сильнее ухватилась за Тони, Пьетро тоже встал, и втроем они поднялись в детскую.

***

Утром Стив нашёл Тони в кроватке Ванды. Видимо, читая ей сказку, он тут же и уснул. Стив любовался и не смел их будить, но Тони сам открыл глаза. Он всё ещё был в той самой рубашке и в старых джинсах Стива, которые сели после стирки и идеально подходили Тони теперь. Он, понимая, аккуратно вылез, чтобы не разбудить дочку, подпихнув вместо себя подушку, которую Стив принёс из своей спальни.

Солнце только-только поднималось над горизонтом. Ветра на улице не было, воздух был приятным, ещё не раскалённым. Стив ждал, пока Тони переоденется и умоется, через сорок минут должна была прибыть Наташа, обещавшая присмотреть за детьми, пока их не будет дома.

— Я снова выспался, — констатировал факт Тони, выйдя на крыльцо. Он потянулся, мешковатая майка совсем не сидела по фигуре. — Ну, что там с ружьём? Показывай.

Они пошли в гараж, там Стив быстро нашёл старый чемодан, в котором хранились всяческие принадлежности для охоты. Дальше Тони работал сам. Он вытащил всё на небольшой столик, включил свет и быстро собрал ружьё. Стив не успел даже проследить за его руками, как всё было готово. Это было шоком и для Тони.

— Я разбирался в оружии? — удивился он.  
— Впервые об этом слышу, — недоумевая, сказал Стив.

Наташа появилась в назначенное время, дети ещё не проснулись, и Стив с Тони отправились в лес. Тони всю дорогу расспрашивал об охоте, потому что ему казалось, что он сам никогда не охотился. Стив подтвердил это, говоря, что зачастую он ходил один, а Тони лишь иногда присоединялся к нему.

Они шли через лес, здесь было много зелени, так же росли ели и сосны, шишек на которых ещё не было. Потом они вышли к небольшому дубу, что рос на поляне, и Стив рассказал Тони о том, что сам его посадил несколько лет назад. Росток ещё не имел крепкого ствола, но выглядел уже освоившимся в этой местности.

— Если пойти на юг, — Стив указал направление на компасе, — то можно выйти на небольшой ручей. Через километр от него есть ключ, мы раньше туда ходили за водой. А нам нужно на запад, вон туда.  
— И что там?  
— Озеро. А значит водоплавающие утки недалеко.  
— Мы будем охотиться на уток в воде?  
— Они часто гуляют по берегу. Удобнее целиться, если она на берегу.  
— И в чём разница? — поинтересовался Тони, пролезая сквозь скопление веток.  
— На воде утка как бы… В своей среде. Нужно целиться в самый центр. Ни в коем случае не грудь, потому что для них, когда они на воде, это всё равно что панцирь. И важно не нарушить расстояние, иначе всё может быть абсолютно бессмысленным.  
— А как насчёт утки в полёте?  
— Нужно целиться немного вперёд и правильно рассчитать скорость полёта утки и движения пули. Это хороший вариант, но такие туши потом сложно найти.

Пройдя ещё пятьсот метров, они услышали утиный гогот. Он был тихий, но явно обозначал место скопления птиц. Стив приготовил ружье (и хорошо, что при входе в лес, они проверили его работоспособность) и снизил скоростью. Тони тоже пришлось идти медленно и молчать, он изо всех сил старался не задевать ветки, чтобы не шуметь, и пока вполне с этим справлялся.

Стив ушёл далеко вперёд, вероятно он был ас в этом, а Тони слишком боялся всё испортить. Он следил за Стивом издалека, пока тот не пропал в кустах. Тони заволновался, когда через какое-то время Стив не вышел обратно. Вдруг, там что-то страшное? А если со Стивом что-то случилось, то как им отсюда выбираться? Тони не знал обратного пути и не был уверен, что сможет дойти отсюда до дома по компасу.

Он уже подходил к кустам, когда раздался выстрел, а следом за ним – беспорядочный гул уток, летящих в разные стороны. Тони поспешил подойти к кустам и, выглянув из-за них, увидел, как Стив довольно сжимал добычу в руке. Заметив его, Стив помахал рукой, а потом стал подниматься.

За кустом был небольшой спуск к озеру, но Стиву это не мешало, он шёл по протоптанному пути. Мёртвое тело утки не вызвало у Тони восторга, это было в какой-то степени даже мерзко.

— Будешь её чистить, — торжественно сказал Стив, улыбаясь.  
— Нет, нет, так нечестно. Я понятия не имею, как это делается.  
— Так я тебя научу. Ты же хотел на охоту, а этот процесс - её часть. Сначала выдергиваешь большие перья, потом поменьше, но самое главное, нужно дёргать по росту, — Стив показал направление. — От самых мелких перьев избавляются после ошпаривания. Обычно мы вместе этим занимались.  
— То есть мы были дружной семьёй, пока я не сбежал?  
— Да, Тони, были.  
— А что пошло не так?  
— Я же тебе рассказывал. Ты потерял работу, и это тебя очень сильно подкосило.  
— Мне действительно жаль, что я тебя бросил. Да ещё и с детьми.  
— Но ты же вернулся, — спокойно сказал Стив. — И мы рады этому.  
— А мы… Любили друг друга? — спросил Тони после небольшой паузы: пока они пробирались через ветки, говорить было просто некогда.  
— Невероятно, — ответил Стив.  
— И это чувство… Ты всё ещё испытываешь его ко мне?

Признаться, Стив не ожидал такого вопроса. Тони часто что-нибудь спрашивал, но чаще всего вопросы касались каких-то воспоминаний, любимых занятий и действий, и никогда не заговаривал о чувствах. Он сглотнул, потому что не был готов признать перед Тони чувства, которые в нём бушевали, но кивнул, не имея возможности оставить вопрос без ответа.

Тони с сочувствием взглянул на утку и забрал её из рук Стива.

— А когда нужно… проделывать эти манипуляции с перьями?  
— Лучше через два-три часа.  
— Как раз успеем добраться до дома.

И Тони пошёл вперёд, а Стив какое-то время смотрел ему вслед, прежде чем сдвинуться с места.


	5. Chapter 5

— Машинка сломалась? 

Ванда смотрела на Тони с любопытством. Он со всей силы давил на ручку, но два плотных цилиндра не хотели двигаться, а Тони старался не ругаться матом вслух. Чёртова отжималка! Простыня застряла и не двигалась, а всё, что пришло Тони в голову – облить её растительным маслом для лучшего скольжения, но тогда её можно будет просто выкинуть. 

— Нужно немного больше силы, — под нос пробубнил Тони.   
— У папы было точно так же, — продолжила Ванда.

Она забралась на маленькую табуретку и попыталась помочь Тони сдвинуть рычаг с мёртвой точки. Тони наблюдал за этим с особой улыбкой на лице, ведь не каждый день видишь, как хрупкая девочка пытается помочь взрослому мужчине. Старания, которые Ванда прикладывала, невозможно было не оценить, и эта забота с её стороны напоминала о том, что все, кто живёт в этом доме, его семья. 

— Мы хотели купить новую папе на день рождения, но не смогли накопить денег, — грустно сказала Ванда, переставая тянуть на себя рычаг.   
— Не расстраивайся, — Тони потрепал её по голове, ласково улыбнувшись, и снова нажал на рычаг. — А когда у папы день рождения?  
— Ты не знаешь? — удивилась она. — Четвёртого июля.  
— О, как патриотично.

Навалившись всем весом, Тони вдруг почувствовал, рычаг сдвинулся. Он едва не упал и не расшиб себе нос. Ванда запрыгала на месте и захлопала в ладоши. Они справились, отлично. Оказалось, что за простыню зацепилась какая-то деревяшка, которая и мешала движению. Тони сразу же избавился от неё. Дальше ткань пошла без проблем. 

— В папин день рождения мы всегда ходим на салют, — подавая другое бельё для отжима, сказала Ванда. — Папа редко возит нас в город, только в школу.   
— И что вы в итоге будете дарить папе?   
— Это секрет! — тихо прошептала Ванда. — Поэтому, я не скажу. А ты что?  
— Ну, вероятно, ничего, — буркнул Тони. Это было некрасиво с его стороны. — У меня нет денег на подарки и нет идей, и в город я не езжу совсем, так что… Блин, это отстойно.  
— Отстойно?  
— Ни в коем случае не говори это слово в присутствии папы.  
— Оно плохое?  
— Ну точно не хорошее.  
— Однажды Джонни был наказан за то, что много раз повторял плохое слово.  
— Ты же не хочешь быть на его месте, верно?

Ванда отрицательно помотала головой. 

— Папа скоро придёт.  
— Нет, дорогая, ещё рано.

За пятнадцать минут они отжали всё постиранное бельё, а затем повесили его сушиться в саду. Приближалось время обеда, и Тони ничего не оставалось как пойти на кухню и попробовать приготовить что-нибудь съедобное. С этим иногда всё ещё случались проблемы. Чинить радио, телевизор и прочие штуки у него выходило куда лучше. В процессе готовки, Тони обнаружил неработающее освещение в холодильнике и потратил часть времени на починку, радуясь, что можно немного отвлечься от готовки. После Тони хотел вернуться в гараж, где тайком ремонтировал мотоцикл Стива. Он, конечно, спрашивал разрешения, но Стив был против, а Тони чувствовал, что не может смириться с такой несправедливостью. 

Он собирался пойти в гараж, засуживал рукава на рубашке, как вдруг в дом ворвались дети. У каждого из них в руках была бутылка с водой, из которой они поливали друг друга. Они кричали, да и промокли уже насквозь. Вода лилась на пол, на диван и на кресла, крики становились всё громче, но собрав всю волю в кулак, Тони напомнил им, что в доме играть нельзя. 

Ему попала вода на лицо и на руки, когда Джонни, убегая, решил оставить такой вот подарок. Вытерев руки об себя, Тони всё-таки пошёл в гараж. Он работал примерно час, когда руки вдруг начали зудеть. Ещё через несколько минут защипало лицо, и не выдержав, Тони решил умыться. Он вышел на улицу, окунул руки в воду, но резко отдёрнул их – вода жгла ужасно. 

В уличном свете он разглядел красные пятна на руках. Они были разбросаны по ладоням, проявлялись на запястья, и Тони чуть не завыл в голос. Ну что с ним вечно происходит? 

В поисках аптечки, он пошёл в дом и был очень рад, когда нашёл мазь от ожогов, которая к счастью помогала, немного притупляя чувство жжения. Стоя перед старым маленьким зеркалом в ванной, Тони мазал лицо и пытался понять откуда взялись ожоги. 

Неожиданно послышался голос Стива, зовущий его по имени. Тони недовольно отозвался, и через минуту Стив уже стоял рядом и сам мазал его мазью. Помощь была очень кстати. Движения руки Стива были очень точными, лёгкими, даже нежными. Тони прикрыл глаза от того, как было приятно, и едва не заурчал как кот. 

— Что случилось? — спросил Стив, аккуратно растирая мазь по руке.  
— Обещай, что не будешь ругаться? — виновато сказал Тони, хоть и знал, что не сделал ничего плохого.   
— Я постараюсь.  
— Я устал спать на диване и стал искать способ попросить прощения так, чтобы, ну знаешь, ты окончательно перестал на меня злиться. Поэтому уже в течение двух недель я таскаюсь в гараж и пытаюсь починить твой мотоцикл. Вероятно, я в чём-то испачкался, вот и осталось всё это.  
— Больше туда не полезешь, — строго сказал Стив, будто отчитывая.  
— Да сейчас, размечтался. Я почти закончил. Там работы на два дня осталось  
— Ну пока твои руки не заживут, вряд ли ты сможешь что-нибудь сделать.  
— Это всё несерьёзно, Стив. Ну облажался я немного, но ремонт всякой техники – это единственное, что радует. Я не чахну в доме, не стою за плитой целыми днями...  
— Ты копаешься в старом хламе, и это плохо сказывается на твоём здоровье, — немного повысил голос Стив.   
— Что мне тогда сделать, чтобы ты простил меня уже? Я не собираюсь больше сбегать. Мы давно вместе, но всё равно ты ведешь себя порой так неловко, и мне кажется, что я сделал что-то не так. Я привык к тебе, привык к детям, к этой сумасшедшей жизни и к протекающей крыше над диваном, почти научился спать, не просыпаясь от того, что вода капает в вёдра. И если у меня есть муж, какого чёрта я не могу просто спать с ним одной постели? Или ты держишь меня здесь, чтобы было кому следить за детьми, стирать и убирать? Потому что с каждым днём мне кажется, что так оно и есть. Я не уверен, был ли я вообще когда-нибудь… таким, жаждущим внимания, но…  
— Ты всегда любил внимание, — прервал его Стив. — Любил, хотел и требовал. Но ты знаешь, что сейчас я занят проектом, точнее его поиском, чтобы заработать, и…  
— Туше. Только что и умеешь, так это придумывать отговорки. 

Расстроившись, Тони поник. Он отдёрнул руки, обошёл Стива и вышел из ванной комнаты. Стив ринулся за ним, остановив у входа на кухню. Он держал его за локоть, но ничего не говорил. Тони не смотрел на него, но очень хотел. Кажется, система, на которой всё строилось, дала сбой, и это было довольно серьёзно. Стив чувствовал что-то особенное, но не мог объяснить даже сам себе, что это такое. 

— Отпусти, — прошипел Тони, — у меня ещё гора немытой посуды.  
— Тебе нельзя мыть посуду, — Стив почему-то шептал, — я всё сделаю сам.  
— А что мне делать? Сидеть на диване и ждать, когда всё заживёт?  
— Пригласи меня на свидание, — улыбнувшись, сказал Стив и, отпустив Тони, вошёл на кухню. 

Тони так и застыл на месте. Послышался шум воды, и Тони понял, что Стив не шутил. Он сел на диван, вода, которой был залит весь пол, утекла в подвал, но коврики всё ещё были сырыми. Тони поджал ноги, потому от мокрых дорожек было холодно. К телевизору было не подобраться, поэтому он просто лёг на диван, который, как оказалось, тоже промок насквозь. Поняв это, Тони встал, пошёл на кухню, чтобы рассказать обо всём Стиву, но остановился на полпути, когда входная дверь открылась.

— Папа, папа, у меня всё чешется!  
— И у меня!  
— И у нас! 

Их руки были красными, такими же как Тони. Он посмотрел на пол, вспомнил бутылки и наконец стал соображать. Вся эта ерунда со Стивом совсем забила ему голову. Дети были в плачевном состоянии, Пьетро и Ванда плакали, Питер пытался их успокоить, а Джонни отчего-то веселился.

— Это всё твои проделки, да? — сурово сказал Тони, оттащив его за ухо в сторону. — Стив, у нас тут ещё раненые!   
— Что случилось? — Стив пришёл на зов.  
— Эти ожоги были от воды. Эти оболтусы облили этой водой весь дом, и меня в том числе.  
— Что там было, Джонни?  
— Обычная дождевая вода!   
— Джонни!  
— Ладно, возможно в ней несколько дней плавали листья ядовитого дуба.

Стив состроил такое лицо, будто бы весь мир ушёл у него из-под ног. Джонни опустил виноватый взгляд в пол. Тони повёл Ванду, Пьетро и Питера в ванную комнату, чтобы обработать ожоги. Он сел на край ванной, подозвал к себе Ванду и стал наносить мазь. Аккуратно, но быстро, он промазал все повреждённые участки кожи. Тони не давал ей утирать слёзы, объясняя, что так может и глаза защипать, но вытирал их сам бумажной салфеткой. Это выглядело так трогательно, что Стив, который привёл сюда Джонни, едва не прослезился. 

— Эй, Пьетро, иди сюда, твоя очередь, — сказал Тони. 

И Пьетро удивился, как и все присутствующие, но ничего не сказал. Постепенно, Тони помог каждому, а Стиву пришлось выносить на улицу мебель и сырые ковры, чтобы те скорее просохли. Весь день Стив заботился о пострадавших членах семьи и в итоге, вымотавшись, пошёл спать. 

Когда он зашёл в спальню, Тони уже был там. Он лежал на правой стороне кровати, на боку, и даже ухом не повёл на шум. Сняв штаны и футболку, Стив залез под одеяло и, недолго думая, прижался грудью к спине Тони, обнимая. В ответ Тони прижался к нему, что-то пробормотав. 

— Четвёртого июля, — повторил Тони.  
— Что?  
— Свидание. К тому времени весь этот красный ужас как раз пройдёт.   
— Х-хорошо.  
— Хорошо?  
— Я согласен, — исправился Стив, — только спи. 

Сегодня им обоим спалось невероятно хорошо.

***

— Так мальчик или девочка?  
— Ну, Стив, откуда нам знать.   
— Можно же рассчитать и всё такое, — оскорблённо ответил Стив.   
— Кто вообще верит в эту ерунду?

После такого заявления, Стив выглядел ещё более оскорблённым. Вот они с женой считали, и в общем-то просчитались, потому что Джонни совсем не походил на девочку, зато был полной копией самого Стива в детстве, и это было довольно забавным. Стив порой был слишком любопытным, и некоторые абсурдные вещи его ничуть не смущали.

— Всё это не так важно, — вмешался Баки, поставив перед Наташей стакан яблочного сока.  
— Опять будешь заливать о заключённом контракте? — закатила глаза Нат.  
— Ну, ты понимаешь, это же действительно очень важно. Мы наконец сможем переехать из трейлера в настоящий дом.  
— В трейлере живёшь только ты, кстати, — усмехнулась она. — У меня есть дом. И я тебе уже много раз предлагала переехать.  
— Мне кажется, отличное время согласиться, — закивал Стив, открывая бутылку пива.   
— Я уже неделю ночую у неё, между прочим, — недовольно прошипел Баки в ответ. — Вернёмся к контракту. Мы его получили, и за это нужно выпить.

Наташа недовольно фыркнула, но потом рассмеялась. Действительно, им было что отметить. Стив даже нарядился по случаю в рубашку, и плевать он хотел, что температура подскакивала под тридцать градусов по Цельсию. Он улыбался, наконец действительно радуясь тому, что происходило в его жизни. Всё становилось значительно лучше, и он оценивал это как подарок судьбы. 

Одним из таких подарков был Тони, о котором Стив ни на минуту не забывал. С тех пор, как дети облили его «жалящей» водой, Стив старался помогать ему по максимуму, давая понять, что они – семья, в которой все живут дружно и любят друг друга, хоть и не говорят об этом вслух. Раньше у Стива был лишь старый дом, четверо несносных ребятишек и работа, позволявшая кое-как существовать. Теперь было нечто большее, Стив словно снова нашёл смысл жизни, тот, что искал все эти четыре года, которые показались ему вечностью. 

Пока они сидели, Баки немного повздорил с мужчиной за соседним столиком, который курил прямо в кафешке. Сначала казалось, что вот-вот разразиться драка, Наташа даже была готова вытащить своё полицейское удостоверение, но вовремя объяснивший причину такого негодования Баки, получил извинения и пожелания о здоровом малыше в семье.

— Вот получим аванс и отпразднуем твой день рождения по полной, — довольно сказал Баки.  
— Да, возможно, — нехотя ответил Стив.  
— Что не так, мелкий?   
— Да всё так, просто…

Стив замолчал. Баки долго сверлил его взглядом, Наташа же просто улыбалась, и Стив чувствовал себя немного неуютно. Совсем как тогда, когда рассказывал про своего психотерапевта. 

— Договаривай, ну же, Стив!  
— Просто Тони пригласил меня на свидание. Как раз четвёртого.  
— Он знает, что у тебя день рождения?  
— Я ничего ему не говорил. А вспомнить он не мог, он же… никогда этого не знал. Всё вышло случайно, в общем-то.   
— Стиви наконец-то готов перейти на другой уровень, — похвально произнесла Наташа. — Кажется, наш мальчик совсем вырос.  
— Мне стоит поплакать?  
— Ну вообще да, дубина!

Ещё с детства Баки любил корчить рожи, так что Стив не удивился, когда тот стал изображать грусть и печаль, смешанные с радостью, потому что Баки действительно был рад за Стива. Он покривлялся несколько минут, рассмешил Стива и Нат, а потом сел и с серьёзным видом сказал:

— Мы придём за тобой следующим утром. Ведь не каждый день исполняется тридцать пять. 

Стив кивнул и продолжил пить пиво, а потом снова заговорил на так любимую Баки тему. Им ведь нужно было что-то решать и с контрактом. Детская площадка в парке сама себя не построит.

***

Когда Стив вернулся домой, как всегда около семи вечера, было слишком тихо. Никто не кричал, не носился, и даже телевизор не работал. Он загнал машину за забор, оглядел пустой сад, в котором маленькое пугало нервно дёргалось на ветру, и только потом пошёл в дом. 

— Ванда говорила, что ты придёшь раньше, чем обычно, но ты задержался, а я всё равно не успеваю. Ну, что замер? Иди, мой руки, пока всё тут не остыло.

Пахло вкусно, и Стив в общем-то начал понимать сложившуюся ситуацию. Тони не умел готовить столько всего, по правде говоря, всё что у него получалось, это макароны с сыром. А сейчас пахло так, словно Стив зашёл в ресторан. 

Помыв руки, Стив вернулся, сел на указанное Тони место, и ждал. Тот побегал ещё немного, принёс пиво из холодильника и столовые приборы. Вся его суматошность казалось Стиву такой забавной, что он не упускал возможности улыбнуться. 

На столе стояли свежие цветы в старой вазе, которую Тони отмыл от всего на свете, пластиковая плошка с овощным салатом, две маленькие ёмкости с соусами и тарелка с нарезанным хлебом с кунжутом. Бокалов у них в доме не водилось, так что вместо них отлично подошли бутылки с пивом. Через несколько минут Тони пришёл с двумя тарелками.

— Я забыл название, но Ната уверяла меня, что это очень вкусно, — довольно сказал Тони, поставив тарелку перед Стивом.  
— Пахнет восхитительно, — кивнул Стив. — Что там?  
— Рис, помидоры, немного курицы и сыра. Ну и соль, перец… В общем, всё, что нашлось в холодильнике. Не бойся, травить я тебя не собираюсь.  
— А то, это ведь всё равно что повесить четыре пятнадцатикилограммовые гири себе на шею и сигануть в реку.  
— О, шутишь, мне это нравится, — улыбнулся Тони. 

Тони был в той самой рубашке, которую ему купил Стив, наблюдал за ним, ожидая, когда он попробует шедевр его кулинарного искусства. Стива это немного напрягало, но от запаха желудок давно скрутило, ведь он весь день ничего не ел. Волновался. Но сейчас всё волнение разом ушло. 

Чтобы не приготовил Тони, это было невероятно вкусно. Кажется, и самому Тони понравилось. 

— Так как я не помню свою жизнь, для меня это как первое свидание, — начал Тони, улыбаясь.   
— Ну, ты знаешь, у меня четверо детей, неплохая работа, вот недавно заполучил хороший заказ для своей фирмы.   
— А я сбежал от мужа, — с серьёзным лицом сказал Тони. — Но так соскучился, что решил пригласить его на свидание.  
— Так вот откуда я тебя знаю, — в тон ему ответил Стив. — И какие у тебя планы на вечер?  
— Ну, для начала – поесть.  
— Я понял, мешаю своей болтовнёй.  
— Ты подстригся.   
— Спасибо, что заметил. 

Стив улыбнулся. Он чувствовал себя так, словно это его самое первое в жизни свидание. Это, конечно, было не так, но было забавно думать об этом. И о том, что у них с Тони вся жизнь впереди. Он чувствовал, как счастье течёт по венам, как внутри всё раскрывается, и эти пресловутые бабочки в животе порхают как сумасшедшие. Стив никогда не думал, что такое может случиться снова. 

Тони был очаровательным, милым, заставлял его смеяться без повода, и Стив влюблялся с каждым разом всё больше и больше, хоть и казалось, что больше невозможно. Он надеялся, что Тони испытывал сейчас точно такие же чувства.

— Давай быстрее.  
— Пирог вкусный, я хочу им насладиться.  
— Его принесла Наташа, — сказал Тони, и Стив разочарованно вздохнул. — Нам нужно успеть на салют ко Дню независимости.   
— Мы идём на салют?  
— Ну, тут недалеко есть одно место, берег реки, с которого отлично всё будет видно.  
— Наташа рассказала?  
— У меня здесь всего лишь один друг, — пожал плечами Тони. 

Несмотря на разгар лета, Стив не позволил Тони выйти на улицу без пиджака. Пиджак был велик Тони, но его это не волновало. Они прогуливались между высоких деревьев, по вытоптанной тропинке, Стива не приходилось вести, он и сам знал путь. Всю дорогу Тони задавал простые вопросы, просил рассказать о детстве и о несбывшихся мечтах.

— Что за банальные вопросы?   
— Тебе кажется это скучным?   
— Это весело на двенадцать процентов.  
— Твоя очередь, — Тони показал ему язык.   
— Что?  
— Ну, весели меня, чтобы было не скучно. Споёшь песню?  
— Я… Я не умею, — струсил Стив, напрягшись.  
— Давай-давай, твою любимую. Я же не отстану, ты знаешь? 

От переизбытка эмоций, Стив помотал головой, но в голове уже прокрутил слова песни, которую хотел бы исполнить для Тони. Он не любил петь, но не мог отказать Тони в его маленьком капризе, который никогда ни о чём не просил. Под сильным напором Стив всё-таки сдался. Они как раз вышли к реке, но салют ещё не начался, и оставалось немного времени, за которое он как раз успел спеть маленький отрывок из песни.

_Baby, I'm yours  
(Малыш, я твой)  
And I'll be yours until the sun no longer shines  
(И я буду твоим пока солнце не погаснет)  
Yours until the poets run out of rhyme  
(Буду твоим, пока у поэтов не закончатся рифмы)  
In other words, until the end of time  
(Другими словами, до конца света)  
Baby, I'm yours  
(Малыш, я твой)_

Улыбающийся и довольный Тони поаплодировал Стиву. Это было мило, Стив заулыбался и кинул взгляд в сторону соседнего берега, над которым вот-вот должен был начаться салют. Он боялся смотреть на Тони, а от его голоса сердце начинало стучать быстрее, в бешенном ритме. Тони не замолкал, говорил какую-то очевидную ерунду, снова упомянул четверых детей, надеясь, что Стив уже хоть как-то обратит внимание.

Тони не любил ждать, не любил, когда-то что-то шло не по плану, ведь он так долго готовился к этому вечеру, не понимая своё волнение. Свидание с мужем после одиннадцатой годовщины свадьбы в принципе не должно вызывать такие чувства; Тони знал, что раз уж Стив простил его за побег из дома, то точно не для того, чтобы бросить после неудачного свидания. 

Поэтому он сам пошёл напролом. 

— Стив, — тихо позвал его Тони.  
— Что? — Стив повернулся к Тони, наконец оторвав взгляд от соседнего берега.

Подойдя совсем близко, Тони взял Стива за ворот рубашки и улыбнулся, глядя ему в глаза.

— С днём рождения, — прошептал он над самым ухом.

А потом бесцеремонно вторгся в личное пространство Стива, прижимаясь как можно ближе, целуя так, словно ждал этого всю жизнь; ждал одного единственного поцелуя, которого не хватало, чтобы мир вокруг стал лучше, солнце светило ярче, небо открывало всё больше звёзд, а сердце одновременно и бешено билось рядом со Стивом, и чувствовало себя в самых сильных и верных объятиях.

— Не знал, что ты знаешь, — выдохнул Стив. Поцелуй закончился, но он никак не мог выпустить Тони, не хотел и теперь уже был уверен в том, что это навсегда. Тони его _навсегда_.  
— Это что, — довольно ухмыльнулся тот, — у меня даже подарок имеется.  
— Оу, — удивился Стив.  
— Ну, я же не какой-то там неотёсанный мужлан, не дарящий подарков, — улыбнулся Тони и сунул руку в карман старых джинс. — Вот, держи.   
— Купон, — смотря на небольшой клочок бумаги, Стив улыбнулся, а потом перевёл взгляд на Тони, — на десять французских поцелуев. Оригинально.  
— Полагаю, я в этом мастер.  
— А тот, что только что был, считается?  
— Нет, это бонус. Будем дома, я нарисую «+1». 

В общем-то ничего не помешало Стиву поцеловать его снова. Про салют они и думать забыли. Хотя это было довольно романтично на вкус Стива. До дома они дошли в обнимку, Тони не отпускал Стива, и отказывался просто держаться за руки. Зайдя в дом, они даже не включили свет. Стива мучила жажда, и он отлучился на кухню, что немного её утолить.

Глаза привыкли к темноте быстро, и когда Стив вернулся в комнату, то немного щурился из-за света, шедшего из его спальни. Даже не думая, он сделал несколько шагов в сторону света, легко толкнул дверь и вошёл внутрь. Тони лежал на кровати, в одном нижнем белье, и Стив сглотнул, прежде чем что-либо сказать.

— Как ты уговорил Наташу помочь тебе?  
— У меня есть несколько способов, — ухмыльнулся Тони и поманил Стива к себе.   
— Испробуешь какой-нибудь из них на мне? — Стив подошёл ближе, встал совсем рядом, и Тони тут же потянул к нему руки. 

Он медленно расстёгивал пуговицы, наблюдая за реакцией Стива. Тот стоял, редко дышал, его глаза потемнели, чувствовалось как в них разгоралось сумасшествие. Тони хотел ответить, но Стив, наклонившись, поцеловал его, положив руку на затылок. Тянуться к Стиву было неудобно, поэтому ему пришлось встать на колени прямо на кровати. Босыми ногами на пол ступать совсем не хотелось. 

Они быстро избавились от рубашки, в четыре руки казалось всё должно быть ещё быстрее, но, когда Тони пытался расстегнуть молнию на Стивовых джинсах, Стив попытался сделать тоже самое и только мешал. Тони ударил его по пальцам, легко поцеловал и слегка приспустил штаны.

— Надо же, наконец-то увижу член собственного мужа, — сказал Тони, покрывая поцелуями живот Стива.

Стив закатил глаза, толкнул Тони на кровать, затем залез сам и поцеловал Тони, который в свою очередь всё ещё боролся со штанами, улыбаясь в перерывах между поцелуями. В конце концов, Тони отстранился и оттолкнул Стива, который послушно слез с кровати, чтобы нормально раздеться, и пока он снимал штаны, Тони избавился от собственного белья. Он повернул голову неожиданно, одарил Стива оценивающим взглядом, но тот даже не покраснел, а потом опустил взгляд ниже и очумел. 

За несколько секунд его выражение лица поменялось раз двадцать, и Стив не мог точно охарактеризовать ни одно из них.

— Эм, — начал Тони, пытаясь заполнить образовавшуюся неловкую тишину. Он не знал куда было бы лучше смотреть: Стиву в глаза или продолжать пялиться на него член, — когда выходил за тебя замуж, я знал об этом?   
— Да, — легко выдохнул Стив. Что ж, этого стоило ожидать.  
— Да я хренов мазохист! — отчего довольно произнёс Тони, посмотрев на Стива, и снова встал на колени, потянувшись за поцелуем. 

Кровать была тесной, но кое-как они всё-таки уместились на ней вдвоём. Тони не отлипал от Стива, касался его хотя бы чуть-чуть. Ему было нужно чувствовать Стива хотя бы кончиком пальца.

***

Солнце уже поднималось, а они даже не успели поспать. Тони довольно улыбался, прижимаясь к Стиву, и целовал его, как только выдавалась возможность. Стив перебирал пальцами волосы Тони, целовал макушку и шептал всякие милости у самого уха. 

Положив руку на затылок, Тони легко коснулся губ Стива своими.

— А Наташа утверждала, что презервативов на неделю хватит.  
— Ну, в общем-то, неудивительно. Целая ж упаковка была, — рассмеялся Стив. Тони, кажется, расстраивал факт того, что упаковка была, а теперь от неё осталось только название.  
— Нам всегда было так хорошо вместе? — Тони перевернулся на живот.  
— Конечно, — ответил Стив, положив руки на ягодицы Тони и сжал их.  
— Я думаю, что надо накопить денег и доделать татуировку, знаешь.   
— Да брось, оно того не стоит.   
— Ты заблуждаешься.   
— Ты же не собираешься спорить со мной об этом?  
— Нет, это ты не собираешься спросить со мной об этом. Потому что я собираюсь, если ты вдруг решишь.   
— Я понял, — Стив забавно поднял брови, а потом глянул на часы. — Надо поспать. Мне через пару часов на работу.  
— Забыл сказать: ты сегодня не работаешь. Это подарок от Баки. Даже открытка где-то есть, погоди, сейчас я найду. 

Тони закопошился и, свесившись с кровати, дотянулся до комода, следом вытащив маленькую открытку, подтверждающую его слова. 

— Оторвись по полной? Странное пожелание.  
— На самом деле, нет.   
— Я чего-то не знаю?  
— Я забыл вчера вручить тебе подарок.  
— Ты вручил, он уже закончился. Ты обещал новый купон, бессрочный.   
— У меня есть ещё один сюрприз для тебя. Но ты прав, сначала лучше выспаться.  
— Эй, ну нет, я не могу спать, — рассмеялся Стив. 

Пришлось уговаривать Тони. Стив потратил двадцать минут на уговоры, но пожалел, когда ему завязали глаза. Хорошо хоть он оделся перед этим. Куда они шли, Стив понятия не имел, Тони водил его какими-то окольными путями, запутывая, а потом попросил остановиться и немного подождать. Повязку снять он, конечно, не разрешил. 

Он стоял на улице и чего-то ждал. Терпение его никогда не подводило, чувство предвкушения чего-то интересного сковывало всё внутри. 

Неожиданно послышался шум, и нетрудно было догадаться о его источнике. Решив, что это был знак, Стив снял повязку одним движением и увидел, как перед ним остановился Тони, сидящий на мотоцикле. На _его_ мотоцикле. Поморгав, Стив раскрыл рот, не веря. 

— Ты всё-таки починил его?  
— А ты думал, что твои угрозы меня остановят? — рассмеялся Тони. Стив больше ничего не мог сказать. Тони на мотоцикле тоже смотрелся очень эффектно.  
— Покатаешь меня? — спросил он, когда молчание затянулось.  
— Да, — неуверенно ответил Стив. — Но ты прав – лучше поспать.  
— Учти, дети вернуться к обеду.  
— Как раз успеем.

Тони отогнал мотоцикл обратно в гараж, Стив ждал его на улице, и когда он вышел, Стив обнял его. В таком положении они добрались до кровати.


	6. Chapter 6

Он должен был уехать ещё полчаса назад, но Тони всё не отпускал. Сидя на диване, он обнимал Стива, ерзал на его коленях и почти без остановки целовал. Так было почти каждое утро, если Тони просыпался вовремя завтрака. Уходить от него было нелёгкой задачей, потому что Стиву и самому не очень-то хотелось этого, слишком хорошо было в тёплых объятиях.

— Через двадцать минут мне нужно быть в городе, — пробормотал он, прижавшись щекой к груди Тони.  
— Там же будет Баки, разве он не справится?  
— Он не умеет рисовать, к тому же мы должны обсудить идею.  
— И какая у вас проблема?  
— Ну, ты знаешь, что мы получили контракт на обустройство нескольких детских площадок в детских садах и школах. Мы должны представить проекты, но никак не можем определиться с тематикой. Баки хочет сделать что-нибудь в тропическом стиле, ну или что-то с океанической тематикой.  
— Небольшой выбор: русалки или обезьяны, которые норовят откусить тебе голову, потому что в твоей сумочке завалялся сушёный банан.  
— Вот, — кивнул Стив, соглашаясь. — Нужно что-то более… демократичное, что ли. Что-то, что будет отображать Америку, понимаешь? Какой смысл в этих джунглях и океанах?  
— Тоже мне, мисс Америка, — рассмеялся Тони. Стив вдруг резко стал серьёзным. — Хочешь, чтобы детская площадка была отражением Америки, сделай из неё Диснейленд.  
— Я никогда не был в Диснейленде.  
— Волшебное королевство, Микки и Минни, Стив! Это всё просто. Предложи. А я помогу, если будет нужно.  
— Последний поцелуй, и я пошёл.  
— Хорошо.

Решив, что затягивать уже больше некуда, Тони выпустил Стива из объятий и проводил. Пришлось ехать на большой скорости, чтобы успеть, но он всё равно опоздал. В условленном месте, в кафе, Баки уже сидел за их любимым столиком, у барной стойки Стив заметил Наташу. Он быстро оказался рядом, занял своё место и в течение двух минут извинялся за опоздание.

Баки не злился. Совсем. Стив даже подумал, что Наташа просто запретила ему злиться на него, но всё выглядело так искренне, что сложно было в это поверить. Когда Баки заговорил о детской площадке (он всё ещё хотел превратить её в джунгли), Стив внёс своё предложение. Подошедшая к тому времени Наташа была в полном восторге.

— А как это будет? — спросила она.  
— Я не знаю, но Тони обещал помочь, — пояснил Стив Наташе. — Думаю, он сможет.

Стив говорил немного скомкано, словно сомневался стоит ли вообще говорить. Голос не дрожал, но он постоянно тёр между собой пальцы на руке, рассказывая о том, что ему предложил Тони. Было видно, как он нервничал.

— Что не так? — наконец спросил Баки. — Что-то случилось? Стив?  
— Нет, всё в порядке.  
— Да перестань, — закатив глаза, сказал Баки своим самым раздражённым тоном, — я слишком хорошо тебя знаю. Даже больше, чем твоему Тони вообще лет, вероятно.  
— Всё в порядке. Просто сегодня он назвал меня мисс Америка.  
— Серьёзно?  
— Ага.

Наташа смотрела по сторонам, не понимая. С лица Стива исчезла поддельная ухмылка, да и Баки уже не сиял так, как прежде. Стив переживал всю дорогу, пока ехал сюда. Каким-то чудом он держался за вменяемое самочувствие и не впадал в панику. Сердце пропускало удары, и он не мог думать ни о чём, кроме случившегося утром. Он боялся последствий, боялся, что всё может измениться в один миг.

— Так он назвал Стива в другой жизни, — шёпотом ответил Баки на такой же тихий вопрос Наташи.  
— Роджерс, ну он же остался самим собой, это простое совпадение, — попыталась убедить его Наташа. — Его личность не изменилась, он просто забыл, что был богат. Не думаю, что из-за нелепого прозвища, Тони вдруг вспомнит, что был богатым, пока не оказался на берегу океана голышом. Не думай о том, что он разоблачит тебя и твоё бесконечное вранье, продолжай жить как прежде, уделяй ему внимание и улыбайся, когда он нянчится с детьми так, будто он сам их родил. И вообще, вы идеальная пара, спроси любого.  
— Питер вчера хвастался, что Тони помог ему с каким-то там экспериментом, — улыбнулся Стив, вспоминая. Это было так идеально.  
— Вот и помни об этом. Тебе тоже пора забыть, что влюбился в миллионера на яхте. Люби Тони, и будьте счастливы.  
— Отличное благословение, — Баки похлопал его по плечу. Стив кивнул.

Маленькие наставления от Наташи помогли Стиву немного успокоиться, за что он был ей благодарен. Настрой пошёл на пользу, и при встрече с инвесторами Стив светился, рассказывая о своей идее.

Вернувшись домой вечером, Стив в подробностях рассказал Тони обо всём. Это было волнительно, но как оказалось, тот не сидел дома, сложив руки. Он нарисовал примерный план и даже рассказал, как можно реализовать небольшие двигательные механизмы, соблюдая технику безопасности.

Они сидели на диване, запутавшись в бумажках. Ванда смотрела мультик про овец, которые отправились в пиццерию для того, чтобы сделать большой заказ. В какой-то момент мультиком увлёкся и Тони, Стив смотрел на него и думал, что он достаточно молод и, вероятно, Баки сделал правильное замечание. Почувствовав на себе изучающий взгляд, Тони повернулся и легко чмокнул Стива в губы, а овцы тем временем наслаждались пиццей с рыбьими головами.

***

— Давай вот здесь сделаем Эйфелеву башню, — Тони встал с краю площадки, которую выделили им под строительство. — Она отлично впишется сюда.  
— Соглашусь, — поддержала его Наташа. — Так и в Париж не надо летать.  
— Ты же была в Париже, — нахмурился Баки.

Стив наблюдал за ними и не мог не улыбнуться. Башня вполне подходила к их общей концепции, да и место было для неё просто отличное. Стив подумал, что её можно соорудить примерно два метра в высоту. Всю конструкцию воссоздать вряд ли получится, но Стив был настроен решительно.

— Вам вдвоём вообще не положено здесь быть, — Стив подошёл к Тони и поцеловал его в щёку. — Здесь нужна грубая, мужская сила.  
— Ага, у нас с Тони раза в три её больше, чем вот у того блондина.  
— Это Клинт, и он хороший парень.  
— Главное, чтобы тебя не трогал, — мило ухмыльнулся Тони.  
— Он просто с нами работает.

Стив решил показать Тони весь участок. Они гуляли по всему периметру участка, Стив рассказывал о том, что и где будет, Тони кивал, предлагая что-нибудь ещё.

— Сделаем здесь башню, а там будет замок. Рядом с ним горка. Потом будет парочка карет с лошадьми. И качели. Турники сделаем в стиле греческих колонн.  
— И всё это будете делать вы втроём?  
— Нас будет пятеро, у Клинта есть брат и напарник.  
— Если ты сделаешь дворец, Ванда потребует себе такой же, — сказал Тони. Они отошли от остальных на достаточно большое расстояние. Клинт уже болтал с Барнсом, и можно было про них совсем забыть.  
— Не захочет. Она не любит принцесс.  
— Можно подумать, в замках могут жить только принцессы. Вспомни, в «Спящей красавице» злая колдунья жила в высоком замке, а в «Белоснежке» злая королева и вовсе правила королевством.  
— Приставка «злая» всё портит.  
— Уверен, на случай, если вдруг она станет настоящей ведьмой, у неё уже заготовлен целый список всевозможных имён, — рассмеялся Тони.

Улыбнувшись, Стив вдруг резко притянул Тони к себе. Тот всё ещё смеялся, но взгляда со Стива не сводил. Он пробормотал что-то ещё о красной шапочке, но Стив его не слушал и просто втянул в поцелуй, чувствуя, как руки обвивают шею.

— Я передам Ванде, что ты построишь для неё замок. Не опаздывай к ужину.

Стив кивнул, но всё ещё держал Тони. Они стояли возле большого дуба, крона которого создавала идеальную тень, и Стив был уверен, что их почти невозможно разглядеть. Он вновь почувствовал себя пятнадцатилетним, когда Тони попытался засунуть руки ему в штаны, чтобы сжать задницу.

— Я обещаю, мы быстро справимся, — кивнул Стив.

***

Первая неделя стройки была самой тяжелой. Они размечали территорию, пришлось ещё раз утверждать проект, но в итоге они получили идеальное сочетание и заслуженные выходные. Всю субботу Стив был дома. Утром они с Тони ходили на охоту, после обеда он занимался починкой скрипучих дверей и крыши, привёл пугало в приличный вид и разобрался в саду.

К вечеру, они с Тони сидели на диване, усталые, но сытые. Ванда сидела на полу, как всегда смотрела мультфильмы, Пьетро сидел в кресле, а Питер и Джонни играли в футбол. Тони уткнулся в учебник Питера по физике, Стив наблюдал за этим с весельем в глазах и изредка целовал тёмную макушку Тони. Но всё изменилось, когда Тони вдруг задал Стиву вопрос:

— Сколько тебе исполнилось?

Правда в том, что со дня рождения Стива прошли уже две недели, и он прекрасно понимал, к чему клонит Тони.

— Тридцать пять, — легко ответил Стив.  
— Значит, мне тридцать два, верно?  
— Да.  
— А когда у меня день рождения? Или я его пропустил?  
— Двадцать девятого мая, — подала голос Ванда, повернувшись. — Помнишь, мы ещё с Джонни хотели испечь тебе кексы, а ты забрал у нас спички?  
— Так вот что это было, — поджав губы, сказал Тони. — А почему вы мне сразу не сказали?  
— Но как, пап? Это же был сюрприз! Мы хотели испечь для тебя двадцать семь кексов, — продолжала она, — по одному на каждый год твоей жизни. Питер так сказал.  
— Ванда, папе тридцать два, — вмешался Стив.  
— Нет, двадцать семь. Я точно знаю.  
— Когда мы взяли её и Пьетро, тебе как раз было двадцать семь, — объяснил Стив.  
— А за десять лет до этого, я сделал татуировку.  
— Именно.  
— Ты как-то напрягся, когда она сказала, что мне двадцать семь, — заметил Тони. — Что-то не так?

Что-то не так, определённо. Стив, вспоминая особый дар Ванды, понял, что Тони вполне может быть всего лишь двадцать семь. Возраст, в котором ты уже не подросток, но и не взрослый; в котором принимать собственные решения – и рай, и ад.

— Тебе тридцать два, — уверенно произнёс Стив. — Если бы тебе было двадцать семь, мы бы с тобой никогда не встретились.  
— А вы верите в судьбу, Стивен Роджерс?  
— А вы, мистер Тони Роджерс?  
— На самом деле не верю, но смотрю на тебя и… словно судьба действительно существует.  
— Ведёте себя так, словно у вас снова медовый месяц! — вдруг громко сказала Ванда.  
— Что? — Тони строго посмотрел на дочку, подняв брови вверх.  
— Я не знаю, что это значит, но тётя Наташа всё время про вас так говорит.  
— Мы просто счастливые родители, — убедительно сказал Стив.

Невозможно было не согласиться с этим.

Вечер были тихим до тех пор, пока Джонни и Питер не ввалились в дом, сцепившись. Они говорили множество неприятных вещей друг другу, громко ругались, чем напугали Ванду. Питер пытался стукнуть Джонни, но тот уворачивался, выкручивал ему руку, поэтому Пит просто укусил его, и Джонни вскрикнул. В течение пяти минут Стив и Тони пытались разнять мальчиков, и когда только у них это получилось, каждый сжал своего так, чтобы у того не было сил вырваться.

Для начала было бы неплохо выяснить что произошло. Стив крепко держал Джонни за руку, Питер же шёл за Тони сам, опустив голову, когда Джонни всё ещё пытался задеть его. Они сели на кухне по разные стороны стола. Стив сел в центре, Джонни слева от него, а Питер и Тони – справа.

— Рассказывайте, — Стив сложил руки на груди и немного отклонился назад. — Что случилось?  
— Ничего, — тут же выпалил Джонни; он никак не мог успокоиться, говорил громко и порывисто, постоянно поднимался с места и зло смотрел на брата. — Просто кто-то из нас слишком девчонка. Неженка.  
— Я не девчонка! И не неженка, — отозвался Пит.  
— Не гоняй птиц, не лови бабочек, — изображал его Джонни, демонстративно держа руки около лица, делая вид, что плачет, — не кидайся в девочек грязью. И в меня тоже.  
— Джонни! — тут же прикрикнул Стив, и тот замолчал. — Питер, расскажи мне что произошло.  
— Да, неженка, расскажи!

Стив снова прикрикнул на Джонни, который никак не унимался, и он сел на стул, нахмурившись.

— У него все колени разодраны и в грязи, — вдруг сказал Тони, осматривая Питера. — Пошли, надо всё это смыть, не дай боже, какой-нибудь вирус попадёт.

Ничего не спрашивая, Тони взял Питера и повёл его в ванную. Питер послушно сел на край ванны, опустив ноги в неё саму. Тони взял в руки стакан и, наполнив его тёплой водой, добавил немного мыла, делая раствор. Во второй, точно такой же, Тони набрал простой воды. Он предупредил, что будет жечь, Питер стойко терпел, лишь иногда закрывая глаза, пока Тони промывал раны. К счастью, они оказались небольшими.

— Так что вы не поделили? — спросил Тони, смывая грязь с правой коленки. Питер наблюдал за этим, но молчал. — Давай, Пит, говори. Папа Стив с тобой так разговаривать не будет, ты же знаешь, как он относится к таким вещам. Будешь молчать, наказаны будете оба.  
— Он всё равно меня накажет, я опять сбил пугало мячом, — пробормотал Питер, опустив голову.  
— Скажу, что это был я.  
— Он не поверит.  
— Поверит. А теперь давай, рассказывай.

Тони уже смысл основную грязь и просто поливал колени чистой тёплой водой. Наготове лежала аптечка.

— Мы подрались, потому что он сказал, что Эм Джей некрасивая и похожа на чудище из колодца.  
— Эм Джей?  
— Мери Джейн, — сказал Питер, всё ещё не поднимая взгляда. — Мы с ней учимся в одном классе и вместе выполняем работы по химии и биологии.  
— Она тебе нравится?  
— Пап! — зашипел Пит, когда Тони приложил к коленке кусочек ватки, смоченный хлоргексидином.  
— Что? Не стоит меня стесняться. Значит, ты влюблён в Эм Джей?  
— Она хорошая, добрая и красивая. А ещё угощает меня печеньем, которое печёт её тётя.  
— Так Джонни завидует тому, что у тебя есть подружка?  
— Если бы завидовал, то обзывал бы меня, а не её.

Пришлось признать, что в этом Питер был прав. Тони всё удивлялся, каким смышлёным был Питер. Он аккуратно обработал раны на втором колене и подал ему полотенце.

— Знаешь, — Тони присел к Питеру, — я думаю, что Джонни просто ревнует. Он боится, что если его брат увлечётся своей подружкой слишком сильно, то забудет о нём, и ему будет не с кем играть в футбол, ловить бабочек, чтобы рассматривать их невероятно красивые крылья, и ходить к реке пускать кораблики. Джонни любит тебя, поэтому так себя ведёт.  
— Хочешь сказать, что я зря ввязался в драку?  
— Ну, ты, конечно, молодец. Кодекс рыцарей двенадцатого века знаешь наизусть, но будь умным мальчиком и извинись перед Джонни.  
— Ты думаешь, я должен?  
— Нет, не должен. Ты же не хочешь ругаться с братом, так вот и сделай первый шаг. И ты ведь знаешь, что папа строит Диснейленд?  
— Вообще-то это не Диснейленд.  
— Знаю, не умничай! Когда мы поедем на открытие этой площадки, позовёшь Эм Джей с собой, хорошо?  
— Спасибо, папа, — Питер обнял его за шею, и Тони был готов поклясться, что заставил его улыбнуться.

Когда они вернулись на кухню, Джонни всё ещё сидел с недовольным лицом. Судя по всему, он так и не сказал ни слова. Тони подтолкнул Питера вперёд, и тот, посмотрев на него, кивнул, а потом подошёл к Джонни. Стив удивился.

— Брат, — начал Питер серьёзно, — я понял, почему ты так себя ведёшь. Но ты не переживай, я всегда буду твоим братом, и мы будем играть в футбол, когда только захочешь. Даже если мы будем жить на разных материках, в разных часовых поясах или в разных вселенных, я всё равно сделаю всё, чтобы быть с тобой рядом, когда буду нужен.  
— И ты меня прости. Я отвратительно себя вёл.

Стив не понимал, что произошло, но часто моргал, смотря как Джонни и Питер уже обсуждают завтрашний день и то, на что они его потратят. Тони стоял у двери, привалившись плечом к косяку, и улыбался. Когда мальчишки убежали, Тони уселся к Стиву на колени.

— Что это было? — спросил Стив.  
— У нашего старшенького появилась подружка.  
— Да?  
— Угу, и я обещал, что ты разрешишь ему взять её с собой в твой Диснейленд.  
— Они все тебя так любят, — улыбнулся Стив.  
— А не должны?  
— Не говори ерунды, я просто восхищаюсь твоим отцовским талантом. К слову о талантах, — продолжил Стив, — завтра Наташа пригонит тебе их с Баки машину. Там что-то с мотором у них.  
— Давай договоримся, — Тони поднял палец вверх, — я без лишних вопросов делаю Наташе машину, а ты не ругаешься за то, что мальчики снова сбили пугало мячом.  
— Хорошо, — рассмеялся Стив. — Надо бы уже убрать чёртово чучело.

Когда Стив и Тони вернулись в комнату, Джонни и Питер сидели на диване вместе с Пьетро, и делили на четверых пачку «M&Ms».

Решив, что не стоит им мешать, Стив утащил Тони в спальню. Там не было телевизора, но зато в тишине и спокойствии, они могли побыть рядом какое-то время.

Утром следующего дня, когда Тони встал, Баки и Наташа уже были в гостях. Стив готовил завтрак на всех, и это был лучший завтрак в мире. Когда Тони добрался до машины, за ним увязался Питер, которому было всё интересно. До обеда они вдвоём возились, все испачкались, и незадолго до того, когда пора было идти за стол, Тони отправил Питера умываться, а сам остался, чтобы доделать кое-что по мелочи.

Все тряпки, которые были у них в запасе, уже были измазаны, и чтобы найти ещё одну, Тони пошёл к машине Стива. Он порылся в багажнике, выдернул плед, а следом за ним вывалилось несколько тряпок и ещё что-то очень интересное.

Быстро отмыв руки в стоявшей неподалёку бочке, Тони вернулся к машине и потянул кусочек ткани на себя. Стринги. Тони поднял их за край и стал рассматривать. На бирке было написано две буквы: Э.С. Сама мысль о том, где Тони их нашёл не давала ему покоя.

Он вошёл в дом с недовольным, даже злым лицом. Стив сразу же это заметил. Тони остановился и вытянул вперёд руку, продолжая сжимать трусики за край.

— Почему это лежало в твоей машине? — строго спросил Тони. Стив видел в его глазах много злобы и обиды, но ничего не мог сказать. Потому что не знал, что соврать, в голове только крутилась та самая правда, которую он столько времени скрывал. — Ты мне изменяешь? С какой-то девицей? А всё это лишь для прикрытия?

Тони говорил много, быстро, Стив не всегда улавливал мысль, но успокаивал его, пытаясь обнять. Как недовольный скакун, Тони отталкивал его, требуя объяснений, и едва не срывался на крик. В конце концов, устав от этого, Стив не выдержал, выпалив:

— Это твои. Инициалы тоже твои. Э.С. Эдвард Старк. Ты потерял память, тебя нашли на берегу океана вот в них и только.  
— Что? — поморщился Тони. — Глупее отмазку придумать не мог?  
— Это не отмазка, это правда. Спроси любого! Вон хоть у Пьетро, — предложил Стив, заметив сына, который явно пытался сбежать подальше от ругани. — Пьетро, скажи ему, что он не твой папа, и что он живёт с нами не так давно.  
— Я не могу врать, — серьёзно сказал он. — Ты наш папа, и он наш папа. Мы любим папу Тони.

Тяжело вздохнув, Стив закрыл глаза. Он чувствовал, как Тони прожигает его взглядом, требуя объяснений, но их у него не было. Он был на взводе и, зарываясь руками в волосы, сел и уставился в пол. Это было невыносимо.

— Вообще-то, это мои, — из ниоткуда взялся Баки. — Я их купил, чтобы порадовать Наташу. Она без ума от моей задницы, а в таких трусах всё выглядит ещё более аппетитно.  
— Купил и скрывал от меня? — влезла в разговор Наташа и забрала трусики у Тони из рук. — Я заставлю тебя ходить в них целую неделю.  
— Тони, Стив не причём, он не знал. А врать совсем не умеет, так не слушай его, — продолжал Баки. — Просто хотел сделать сюрприз Наташе на день рождения. Неудачно спрятал. Прости меня.

Было видно, что Тони на секунду почувствовал себя виноватым. Он подошёл к Стиву, взял его за подбородок и, наклонившись, легко поцеловал, а после молча ушёл. Баки сел рядом и похлопал друга по спине.

— Спасибо, — сказал Стив, улыбнувшись.  
— И-идеальная пара, — ответил Баки, — скажи спасибо своим детям. Что они предупредили нас.

Ночью Стив крепко обнимал Тони, но не мог уснуть.

***

Строительство площадки длилось месяц. На торжественное открытие пришло много людей. Стив улыбался, ожидая, когда можно будет разрезать ленту, Тони стоял позади него.

Это был очень важный день. Впервые в жизни Стива происходило что-то важное в таких масштабах. Эта площадка в парке была пробной, и от неё зависело их дальнейшее будущее.

— Так, — сказал Тони, осматривая детей. Сегодня их было пятеро, потому Питер всё-таки взял с собой свою подругу. — У вас приоритет, потому что ваш папа построил всё это великолепие. Ведите себя прилично, особенно это касается тебя, Джонни. Ты присматриваешь за близнецами.

Когда Стив разрезал ленту, пятеро фигур моментально оказались внутри. В течение пяти минут они были там одни, а потом к ним запустили остальных. Наташа несколько раз сказала, что гордится своими мальчиками. Баки чуть-чуть ревновал.

В честь открытия площадки был устроен праздник. Стив сидел на скамейке и пил какой-то разбавленный морс, но Тони был рядом и это не имело никакого значения.

— Ты уже испачкал нос в краске, — возмутился Тони, повернувшись. — Зелёная. Где ты только её взял? Когда ты открывал площадку такого не было. Часто ты так пачкаешься, да?  
— Да, — признался Стив.  
— Это всё твоя дурная привычка чесать нос.  
— Бла-бла, — в шутку ответил Стив, обнимая Тони. Тот положил голову ему на плечо. — Думаешь, детям понравилась эта площадка?  
— Ты смеешься? На ней пустого места не осталось. Там детей, как муравьев в муравейнике: очень много, и ни за что не сосчитать. В любом случае, это только начало. Потом будете с Барнсом целые лунапарки собирать.  
— Футуристично мыслишь, — ухмыльнулся Стив. — Инвесторы тоже остались довольны. Можно начать придумывать следующий проект.  
— Эй, тебе нужен выходной. Ты с этой площадкой почти не отдыхал. Мы с детьми едва не забыли, как ты выглядишь.  
— Мы не укладывались в сроки. И я обещаю, что сегодня ужинаем у нас, а завтра Баки и Ната возьмут детей к себе.  
— Правда?  
— Да, я договорился. Сходим на пикник, я знаю отличное место.

Тони довольно закивал и больше о выходных не вспоминал. В парке они пробыли до пяти вечера, Наташа расстраивалась, что ей нельзя сладкую вату, когда Ванда с особым удовольствием уплетала её за обе щёки.

Они поехали домой в разных машинах. Стив и Тони с детьми ехали впереди, а Баки с Наташей следовали за ними.

Ещё издалека Стив разглядел машину, стоящую у них во дворе, а когда они подъезжали ближе, то рассмотрел две недалеко стоящие друг от друга фигуры. Один мужчина был достаточно высоким и плотным, немного лысоватым с поседевшей бородой, Стива передёрнуло от него вида. Второй был выше, казалось, всё его тело состояло из накаченных мышц, Стив узнал и его, что тоже не сулило ничего хорошего.

Помимо людей, на небольшой опушке у дома стояли так же две черные машины с тонированными стёклами. Тони был увлечён чтением афиши, которую взял в парке, а дети играли всю дорогу, поэтому никто кроме Стива не обратил внимания на то, что происходит. Он ехал медленно, словно нарочно оттягивая момент, потому что никто другой, кроме него, не догадывался, что их ждёт.

Машина остановилась, и Стив вышел первым. Он сразу же поймал взгляд Тора, который улыбнулся ему, одними губами Стив шепнул ему «привет». Дети вылезли из машины, как только Стив открыл им дверь. Они увидели дядю Тора и ринулись к нему, так хотелось обнять его и рассказать столько весёлых историй. Увлечённый чтением Тони тоже наконец вышел из машины, в этот же момент вышла и Наташа, присматриваясь к чужим людям.

По правде говоря, всё это больше походило на сбор опасных ребят. Не то, чтобы Стиву доводилось участвовать в подобных, но примерно так он себе всё это представлял.

— Привет, Оби, — сказал Тони, и Стив перевёл взгляд от детей и Тора на него.

Это было странно, видеть, как именно Тони посмотрел на Оби. На горизонте появились мужчина и женщина в дорогой одежде. Они смотрели в сторону Тони, который как ни в чём не бывало пошёл в дом. Стив даже подумал, что вот оно – обошлось и всё, и поторопился догнать Тони. Он должен был ему всё рассказать, и пока есть время он может это сделать.

У Стива дрожали ноги, но он шёл, вперёд, к цели, и словно ничего вокруг не существовало. Он знал, что случись что Баки и Наташа позаботятся о детях. Стив уже наступил на ступеньку, когда Тони вернулся. Он вышел из дома, смотрел на всех растерянным взглядом, а когда увидел Стива, его взгляд стал невыносимо злым. Стив в один шаг преодолел расстояние и взял Тони за руку.

Ему казалось, что бороться уже бесполезно, как будто в один миг по его жизни прошлись бульдозером, сравняв всё что было с землёй. Но он хотел сражаться за Тони, был готов отдать за него всё, лишь бы он был рядом всегда.

— Тони, давай поговорим.  
— Поговорим? Ты серьёзно? Мать твою, Роджерс, ты мне врал столько времени, столько лапши на уши навесил и… Боже.  
— Прости, я сглупил, но я пытался рассказать тебе правду.  
— Херня всё это! Ты… Боже, какой я дурак. Я же знал, всё с самого начала знал! Даже слышать тебя не хочу.

Дёрнув рукой, Тони высвободился и спустился по лестнице. Женщина и мужчина обняли его. Вероятно, это были его родители.

— Он тебя действительно использует, — крикнул Стив, но Тони даже не повернулся, у Стива сжалось сердце. Оби следовал за ними по пятам.

Стив с горя сел на лестницу, свесив голову. Он не мог смотреть, как Тони уходит, он не знал, как объяснить всё это детям. Когда Тони садился в машину, его заметила Ванда. Она побежала к нему, громко звала его, и на какой-то жалкий миг Тони замер, не сводя с неё взгляда. А потом Оби силой затолкал его в салон, и Ванда, остановившись, заплакала. Мальчишки побежали к машине, но водитель уже стартовал.

Они бежали за машиной, звали Тони и просили его остаться. Баки уже держал Ванду на руках, пытаясь её успокоить. За всем этим наблюдали Тор и мистер Джарвис, сидевший за рулём второй машины. Он с сочувствием посмотрел на Стива. Кажется, он до последнего верил, что Тони всё-таки останется здесь и будет счастлив.

Питер взял себя в руки и загнал Джонни и Пьетро в дом. Баки занёс Ванду на руках. Наташа стояла рядом со Стивом, который утирал слёзы, пытаясь сделать вид, что он сильный. Тор и мистер Джарвис уехали минутой позже.

Стив сидел, слышал Наташины слова утешения, но не хотел ничего слушать. Наташа очень старалась, заставила его подняться со ступенек и крепко обняла его. Стив уткнулся ей в плечо, сглатывая редкие всхлипы. Это было сложно. Баки вышел немного позже и тоже обнял Стива.

Вечер был напряженным. Дети отказались от ужина, но несмотря на это Стив всё равно каждому уделил немного внимания, перед сном вслух читая одну сказку для всех.

Чтобы не случалось в его жизни, Стив знал одно: каждый новый день он встаёт, идёт на работу; каждый новый день он отец четырёх прекрасных детей, и для них он должен стараться. Он должен быть собой и делать вид, что Тони в его жизни _никогда_ не было.


	7. Chapter 7

Стоя напротив зеркала, Тони поправлял галстук. Он выглядел безупречно. Аккуратная бородка, приглаженные гелем волосы и идеально сидящий по фигуре костюм. Но чего-то не хватало. Он чувствовал себя опустошённым и самую малость – преданным.

— Может, поговорим? — спросил Тор, наблюдавший за всем этим. Родители решили, что постоянное наблюдение психотерапевта Тони не повредит. Тони же скрипел зубами, когда слышал своё имя.  
— О чём? — подняв брови вверх и улыбнувшись, он попытался выглядеть как можно более непринуждённо. — Теория относительности? Шутки со временем?  
— Прошла неделя, а ты всё ещё сам не свой. Никаких гулянок, хамишь только в ответ мистеру Стейну…  
— А какого этот старый ублюдок пытался меня облапать? Я сказал отцу, что даже под дулом пистолета не собираюсь выходить за него.  
— Потому что ты думаешь, что это он выкинул тебя за борт?  
— Я знаю, что это сделал он.  
— В таком случае тебе ещё долго придётся воевать с отцом, — намекнул на неприятности Тор, — и вероятно, это всё бесполезно. Он не поверит.  
— У меня есть своё мнение, у меня есть выбор, я не вещь.  
— Чудно, что ты наконец понял это. Стив на тебя хорошо повлиял.

При упоминании Стива сердце сжалось, Тони вмиг отвернулся, делая вид, что ищет запонки. Он пошарился по ящикам, несколько раз заглянул в шкаф, но дыхание всё не успокаивалось.

Он, конечно, всё ещё злился на Стива. Злился за то, что Стив обманывал его столько времени, что _будто бы_ использовал, не договаривал. Но Тони также помнил его взгляд, тот самый последний, виноватый, отчаявшийся, заставляющий задуматься о настоящих мотивах Стива. Иногда Тони казалось, что он слишком сильно приукрашивал чувства, которым поддался Стив, приютив, сделав его своим. Иногда Тони казалось, что он приукрасил и свои чувства к Стиву, но никак не мог понять – в плохую или хорошую сторону.

— Тони, — позвал его Тор, — они уже на рукавах.  
— Спасибо, — промычал он, разглядывая запонки. — Откуда ты знаешь Стива? Я спрашивал уже раз сто, наверное, но ты так и не ответил.  
— Мы познакомились четыре года назад. У него умерла жена, и как бывшему военному ему был выделен психотерапевт. Я как раз только закончил учиться и устроился на работу, когда Стив стал ходить ко мне на приёмы.  
— И ты вроде как знаешь, что там творится в его голове? А то иногда казалось, что он и сам не понимает, что говорит, — фыркнул Тони.  
— Мы встречались с ним полгода, дети меня обожали, но я уехал в Нью-Йорк по приглашению. Работать.  
— Даже так?  
— Даже так. Тебе ведь он нравится. И я тебя не осуждаю. Стив отличный. Во всём.  
— Да с чего бы вдруг мне понравился этот бедняк, носящий рваную одежду, усыновивший детей, которых не может содержать?  
— Потому что уже неделю ты отвлекаешься только на одно имя. И оно не твоё.  
— Вообще-то, моё, — довольно, задрав голову, сказал Тони. — Второе.

В дверях замаячил Джарвис, а это значило, что Говард уже был на грани срыва. Ужин задерживался из-за Тони, как и всегда, традиция. Отчего-то Тони нравилось доводить Говарда до состояния бешенства, а потом приходить и делать вид, что ничего не случилось. Он шёл в столовую в сопровождении Джарвиса, и хоть путь был недалёк, они растягивали его как могли.

— Вы узнали что-нибудь? — шепотом спросил Тони, притормаживая. Они отошли достаточно далеко от его комнаты, в которой остался Тор.  
— Мистер Стейн вчера приходил лишь подписывать какие-то бумаги, — пояснил Джарвис, — о вас они не разговаривали. Кажется, после ваших заявлений мистер Стейн не решается вновь заговорить об этом.  
— Это вопрос времени, и мне нужно что-то решать.  
— Вы знаете, что я на вашей стороне.  
— И здорово мне помогаешь.  
— Лишь бы вы были счастливы, мистер Старк.  
— Тони. Можешь звать меня просто Тони.  
— Простите, сэр.

Тони вошёл в столовую как ни в чём не бывало и сел у самого края. Тётя Пегги, сидевшая рядом с Говардом, заметила его и улыбнулась. Пегги была его крёстной, и ей Тони мог рассказать больше, чем кому-либо другому. Её сын был старше Тони на пять лет, а дочка – младше Тони на два года, и все они часто обедали у Старков. С момента возвращения в нормальную жизнь, Тони видел их всех впервые и уже ожидал уйму вопросов.

Сев, Тони снова поправил галстук, положил салфетку на колени и ожидал обещанного обеда. Под командованием Джарвиса слуги работали слаженно, но Джарвис огорчался, что уже не может быть таким же быстрым, как прежде. Люди в белых рубашках замельтешили перед ним, и Тони пришлось моргнуть несколько раз, чтобы перестать видеть сплошное белое полотно.

Ещё не успели принести обед всем, как Тони начал уплетать свою порцию. Желудок урчал как ненормальный, будто бы он и не ел вовсе. Он остановился только когда понял, что все присутствующие не сводят с него пристального взгляда. Стало неловко.

— Простите, — едва прожевав, сказал Тони виновато. Он заметил, как мама сжала руку нервничающего Говарда, которого передёрнуло от вопиющей наглости сына. — Немного проголодался.  
— Туше, — улыбнулась тётя Пегги и последовала примеру крестника.

Тётя Пегги – его палочка-выручалочка. Говард относился к ней тепло, часто вспоминая, как они прошли всю войну бок-о-бок, а теперь занимались разработкой оружия. Так было всегда, сколько Тони себя помнил. Отец рушил мир, мама заботилась о тех, кто от этого пострадал, а тётя Пегги просто была рядом, когда это было нужно.

Довольно быстро вечер принял обычное русло. Тони беседовал с дочерью Пегги, пока «взрослые» обсуждали работу и сбыт редких изобретений на чёрный рынок. Эта тема всегда была для них больной, но не такой интересной на данный момент, и сколько бы они не говорили о разного рода пушках, всё в итоге свелось к трёхмесячному отсутствию Тони.

— Наверное, было плохо жить в чужом доме, да? — спросил дядя Дэниэл. Тони не сразу понял, что к чему.  
— У меня была амнезия, так что было лишь сложно поначалу, — ответил Эдди. — Но я привык. Меня приютили хорошие люди.  
— И кто же это был?  
— Одинокий отец с детьми. Кто знает, к кому я вообще мог попасть. Но мне повезло, определенно.  
— Да что за ерунду ты мелешь! — взбунтовался Говард. — Он обманывал тебя и принуждал заниматься всякой ерундой.  
— Говард! — тихо сказала мама, но Тони всё равно слышал.  
— Это не правда. Он всегда говорил, что я могу уйти, если хочу. Но я не знал кто я и откуда.  
— Обадайя сказал мне, кто он такой. Обычный жулик, решивший заработать на тебе.  
— Конечно, Обадайе ты веришь, а то, что это он пытался избавиться от меня ты не понимаешь.

Разозлившись, Тони встал и вышел на балкон. Он так часто делал в детстве и подумал, что лучшим способом прекратить нападки отца будет поступить точно так же. Старого кресла здесь уже не было, только круглый столик и два изящных стула на тонких ножках; на серые стены падали тени деревьев, растущих по всему саду.

Он сел, постучал пальцами по столешнице, выдвинул ящик и нашёл внутри пачку сигарет и зажигалку. Здесь было хорошо – тихо и спокойно, а ночью можно было без проблем разглядывать звёздное небо, любоваться им и искать созвездия.

Достав пачку сигарет и зажигалку, Тони положил их на стол, а потом стал тихонько выстукивать зажигалкой ритм песни. Он никогда не слышал её оригинального исполнения, но помнил, как её пел Стив. Через некоторое время он стал подпевать, быстро вспоминая слова. Занятие по-настоящему оказалось увлекательным.

Тони уже почувствовал себя полноценным музыкантом, когда на балкон зашла тётя Пегги. Его улыбка делала её счастливой. Сев напротив, Пегги взяла пачку, забрала у него зажигалку и прикурила. Тони не успел раскрыть рот, когда она начала говорить:

— Твой отец иногда ведёт себя как заноза в заднице.  
— Рад, что ты меня понимаешь, — он снова взял зажигалку и стал стучать.  
— Но он любя. Ты бы видел, что было, когда выяснилось, что ты пропал. Всех поставил на уши.  
— Не знал, что ты куришь.  
— Ты переводишь тему. Не курю, конечно, но иногда так бывает, что хочется перебиться случайной сигареткой. А ты почему нет?  
— «Прошлый» я курил слишком много, — Тони отложил зажигалку. — Я не уверен, что хочу. Стив не разрешал мне курить. Однажды Баки предлагал, а он сказал, что я давно бросил и плохо отношусь к курению, напомнил о детях. И знаешь, желания курить не было точно так же, как и сейчас его нет.  
— Ты будто бы изменился, — Пегги чуть прищурилась, затягиваясь, — но вроде всё тот же. Так же смеешься с Энджи, подначиваешь Джека из-за его смешной стрижки, ругаешься с отцом.  
— Парадокс, — Тони вновь улыбнулся. — Может, я просто повзрослел?  
— Потому что пропустил грандиозное празднование своего двадцатисемилетия?  
— Жизнь меняет людей, — пожал плечами он.  
— Думаю, есть одна новость, которая изменить твою жизнь ещё больше, — Пегги потушила сигарету. — Помнишь, ту опасную штуку, которую ты разработал, но не сказал отцу?  
— Допустим, — подняв брови, сказал Тони.  
— Её приняли, даже Говард одобрил. Ну он, конечно, не в курсе, что она – твоя.  
— Приняли? Это значит, что... Боже мой, боже мой, боже мой, тётя Пегги!  
— Да, это значит, что ты больше не зависишь от своего отца, — ухмыльнулась она, видя, как крестник вскочил и стал пританцовывать.  
— А я уже думал, что придётся продать яхту. Но… Чудеса случаются! Я буду изобретателем, буду!  
— Никогда в тебе не сомневалась.  
— Спасибо, ты мне очень помогла.

Пегги пришлось встать, потому что у Тони было невероятно желание обнять её, совсем как в детстве. Он и радовался как ребёнок, болтал без умолку, смеясь, и вспоминал Стива, когда в один вечер тот вернулся домой и сообщил, что получил контракт. Тони так и ходил по балкону, даже когда Пегги ушла, думая, решая, что он будет делать дальше. Он быстро принял решение, и теперь оставалось лишь немного поднапрячься.

***

— Привет, — Баки запрыгнул на переднее сидение и закрыл дверь.  
— Привет.

Баки и Наташа жили в небольшом двухэтажном доме на четыре квартиры, и Стив не боялся оставлять детей здесь с ней. С тех пор, как через два дня после того, как Тони уехал, они попытались сбежать, Стив стал бдительнее и осторожнее. Он понимал, что прежним собой быть уже не получится, не для них, не для кого-то другого. В груди зияла незримая дыра, изменившая всё и сразу.

Как только Наташа и дети скрылись за дверью, Стив нажал на газ. Они ехали молча, даже когда выехали на главную дорогу. Стив был сам не свой, и Баки не был уверен, что ему вообще стоило доверять вождение транспортного средства, но считал, что будет безопасней не упоминать об этом. Так что он лишь крепко держался за ручку над сидением и стукался головой, когда Стив со всей дури пролетал по кочке.

Всю неделю Стив носил митенки, и Баки не сразу заметил, что сегодня их не было. Руки не сливались с рулём. На костяшках и пальцах была ещё незасохшая кровь, в некоторых места кожа была содрана сильнее. Не сдержавшись, Баки громко вздохнул. Он не имел никакого права осуждать Стива, но не мог спокойно на это смотреть, хоть и обещал.

— Тебя что-то не устраивает? — спросил Стив раздражённо.  
— Зачем ты это делаешь? — Баки кивнул, указывая на руки.  
— Расслабляюсь, — спокойно ответил Стив. — Боль отрезвляет.  
— А ещё у тебя есть мы, — недовольно сказал Баки. — И не стоит воспринимать нас как должное. Все мы помним, что было, когда в прошлый раз ты закрылся сам в себе.  
— Теперь мне вряд ли выделят психотерапевта.  
— Так позволь помочь нам. Мне. Я же тебя тысячу лет знаю, а ты не делишься со мной ни граммом своих чувств.  
— Я не хочу.

Баки снова посмотрел на руки Стива. Костяшки выглядели ужасно, не было понятно обрабатывал ли Стив раны или оставил их на произвол судьбы. Всю оставшуюся часть пути Баки думал об этом, потому что Стив не проронил ни слова. Он смотрел лишь вперёд, не обращал внимания на Баки и не включал радио, которому раньше так любил подпевать в дороге.

Они остановились на парковке возле двенадцатого причала. Он был закрыт, так как требовал ремонта: какой-то чудак не справился с управлением и врезался в отмосток, вследствие чего тот разрушился. Баки вышел первым, вытащил из салона аптечку и подошёл к Стиву, перебирающему инструменты.

— Садись, — скомандовал он, — у тебя кровь идёт.  
— Кровь?  
— Садись! — Баки дёрнул его за локоть, когда Стив попятился назад, и усадил на водительское кресло. — Будет жёчь. Но ведь боль отрезвляет, верно? Так вот, послушай меня, если ты хочешь что-то исправить, то бить старое пугало и пугать детей своим грозным видом – не подходящий вариант.  
— Но...  
— Я не закончил, — он смочил вату перекисью и лёгкими движениями вытирал кровь с пальцев. — Если ты хочешь что-то изменить, то меняй. Действуй, а не обвиняй жизнь в чём бы то ни было. Если тебе нужен Тони, то иди к нему и скажи об этом.  
— Да где я его найду? — грубо спросил Стив.  
— А ты хотя бы пробовал?  
— Что?  
— Искать?

Баки вытер всю кровь с пальцев, обработал раны и обмотал руки бинтом. Это меньшее из того, что прямо сейчас он мог сделать. Погружённый в думы Стив молчал, но поблагодарил его. Затем Баки свалил все инструменты и потащил их к причалу, помог Стиву отнести материалы и строго-настрого приказал не браться за сложную работу, потому что малейшая ошибка может стать серьёзной проблемой, а его руки вряд ли способны твёрдо держать хоть что-нибудь.

До обеда они успели сделать довольно многое, но работы всё равно оставалось ещё на несколько часов. Законный перерыв никто не отменял, Стив думал как всегда съесть пару сэндвичей и запить их чаем из старого термоса, а потом вернуться к работе, но Баки настоял на нормальном обеде, поэтому они поехали в кафе.

Они сделали свой обычный заказ, только без пива, потому что Баки считал, что желудок Стива нуждается в более полезной и сытной пище, поэтому сверху заказал ещё одну порцию для него.

Любая забота начинается с простого. Помочь найти дорогу, обработать раны или просто накормить – всего лишь маленькие жесты в целой цепи; Баки знал это и строил планы, потому что Стива нужно было расколоть, нужно было заставить говорить, но он не мог ждать Рождества, да и вдруг в этот раз бывший-психотерапевт решит не приезжать.

Как ни странно, Стив съел всё, что ему принесли, и даже не пикнул. Он пил чай, когда по телевизору вдруг показали фотографию Тони. Стив сначала подумал, что у него галлюцинации и закашлялся. Баки что-то крикнул официантке, но Стив не слышал, что. Он очнулся лишь когда Баки стал хлопать его по плечу.

— Баки, я… — начал оправдываться Стив.  
— Пошли, Мегги записала рекламу, послушаешь, что там говорят.

Стив кивнул, но всё ещё был в шоке от происходящего. Он шёл за Баки, стараясь не терять из виду его спину. Чудеса случаются, думал он, потому что вот прямо сейчас он стал невольным свидетелем. Стив был уверен – это не просто так. Они оказались в какой-то небольшой, но светлой комнате, и Мегги быстро вставила кассету в видеомагнитофон.

Кассета воспроизвелась автоматически, Мегги перемотала немного назад, и Стив наконец снова увидел Тони. В рекламе рассказывалось о предстоящем выступлении _Тони_ Старка в государственном университете Нью-Йорка, была обозначена дата и тема выступления, номер телефона, по которому можно было записаться на бесплатную лекцию.

— О, Тони Старк красавчик, — сказала Мегги, — последнюю неделю о нём везде говорят. Он вроде как знаменитость. Умный, изобретатель и плэйбой.  
— Он гей, — не задумываясь, сказал Баки.  
— Что? Да откуда ты знаешь? — нахмурилась официантка. — Ты гонишь.  
— Вообще-то, нет, — вмешался Стив, — дай мне бумажку, мне нужно записать адрес.  
— А ты что, специалист по геям?  
— Нет, я просто чинил его яхту и спал с ним.

Мегги, кажется, была шокирована, но ничего не сказала. Стив вылетел из кафе, Баки едва успевал за ним. Стив словно снова начал жить, на лице появилась улыбка, жизненная энергия наполняла его, и Баки думал о том, что любовь делает с людьми. Он прекрасно знал, что она делает с ним самим.

— Что ты собираешься делать? — спросил Баки, догнав Стива у самой машины.  
— Как что? Я должен быть там, — Стив потряс бумажкой в руках. — Я должен поговорить с ним…  
— Притормози, — сказал Баки, улыбаясь. — Во-первых, тебе нужен другой транспорт.  
— Неужели, ты дашь мне свою машину?  
— Она быстрее, так что да. Во-вторых, возьми с собой детей. А в-третьих, тебе нужен сопровождающий.  
— Ты собираешься ехать со мной? — удивился Стив.  
— У меня много работы, так что я хочу отправить с тобой Наташу.  
— Боже, Баки! — обрадовался Стив.  
— Но сегодня мы должны закончить работу.  
— Ох, да. Прости. Я просто…  
— Взбудоражен и возбуждён?  
— Это всё Вселенная, — ухмыльнулся Стив.

Он был рад внезапно открывшейся возможности.

— Ты, кстати, говорил, что Тони – не настоящее имя.  
— Его второе имя Энтони.  
— А-а-а. Оказывается, всё так просто.

***

Здание государственного Нью-Йоркского университета Стив прекрасно помнил. Когда-то он бегал по коридорам, ища нужные ему аудитории, и по началу вообще сильно путался. Сейчас он прекрасно знал своё направление, но ещё не придумал как попасть в здание.

Наташа сидела на скамейке, вместе с детьми, Стив стоял и оглядывался по сторонам. До начала выступления оставалось десять минут, и глупо было надеяться, что Тони вдруг неожиданно появится у входа. Ему не удалось пройти с основным потоком людей, потому что по глупости Стив не записался. Его не было в списке, а все места были заняты.

— Может, залезешь по пожарной лестнице? — предложила Наташа, усмехаясь. — Силовая подготовка позволяет. Или зайди, зарегистрируйся, придумай другую причину, по которой ты здесь.  
— Пойду прикинусь физруком, — недовольно отозвался Стив.  
— Я, вообще-то, пытаюсь помочь.  
— Прости, я немного на взводе. Времени осталось мало, и…  
— А если я? — вмешалась Ванда. Она встала между Наташей и Стивом и уверенно продолжала. — Я забегу туда, а ты пойдёшь меня вызволять. Тогда тебя пустят.  
— Нет, не стоит, — отмёл идею Стив.  
— Да ты что, с дуба рухнул? Реальный шанс, между прочим.  
— Использовать детей в своих целях нехорошо.  
— Да какая разница? Она же сама вызвалась помочь. И, кстати, думаю, что она прямо сейчас готова сделать то, о чём говорила.

Занервничав, Стив повернулся и увидел Ванду, бегающую по ступенькам. Она беззаботно прыгала, делая вид, что очень увлечена маленькой игрой. Рядом с ней ютился Пьетро, охрана университета не обращала на них никакого внимания. Стив сел на освободившееся место и наблюдал за ними.

В мыслях он пытался прикинуть несколько способов, с помощью которых можно пройти мимо охраны, но все они приводили в тупик и сразу же преграждали путь. Лекция Тони должна была идти три часа, так что у них в запасе ещё было время, но Стив всё равно боялся не успеть.

— Смотри, — шепнула Наташа, улыбаясь, и Стив посмотрел в сторону играющих Ванды и Пьетро.

Всё-таки Ванда не зря была необычной, говорила много интересных вещей и вообще знала всё наперёд. И Стив отчасти был рад, что она не всегда была послушной и прилежной. Она была немножко ведьмочкой, которой всегда и хотела быть. Она без труда забежала в здание университета, прошмыгнула мимо охранников, и когда через минуту не вышла на улицу, Стив забеспокоился. Эта затея ему всё ещё не нравилась.

Молодой парень, сидевший ближе всех остальных ко входу, встретил Стива улыбкой. Конечно, кто ж его теперь забудет. Но сейчас Стив искренне хотел лишь забрать Ванду и уйти отсюда, придумывая другой план.

— Она маленькая, шустрая, нагнулась и под турником пробежала, — сказал охранник, когда Стив спросил его о Ванде. — Сейчас, наверное, уже на девятом.  
— Пропусти меня, пожалуйста, — попросил он, и на эту просьбу сразу же отреагировали охранники, стоявшие у турникета. — Это моя дочь.  
— Мы не можем впустить вас в здание, сэр, — отозвался один из них. — Ждите, пока ваша дочь сама вернётся и впредь лучше следите за ребёнком.  
— Ей всего лишь шесть. Я найду её и уйду.  
— Нет, сэр, мы не можем нарушать приказ.

Охранники, казалось, совсем ему не сочувствовали, впрочем, это была их работа, и Стив даже не смел их винить в чём-либо. Он должен был держать Ванду при себе, но понадеялся на какое-то чудо.

Он повторил одну и ту же фразу слишком много раз, ещё чуть-чуть, и она будет звучать как стихотворение. Его не хотели пропускать ни одного, ни с кем-то из охранников, ссылаясь на нарушение устава, как будто для всех возможных ситуаций в мире можно написать инструкцию.

Когда Стив уже не мог выдержать нервного напряжения, он поднял голос.

— Но она всего лишь ребёнок, — сказал Стив, сжав руки в кулаки от безысходности, — беззащитный и испуганный ребёнок, я…  
— Что-то случилось? Какие-то проблемы?

Стив сглотнул, потому что определённо слышал Тора, да и в общем-то видел тоже. Его широкие плечи не спрячешь даже целой кучкой таких охранников. Он направлялся к ним равномерным шагом, не торопился и не вызывал никаких подозрений. И до Стива вдруг дошло. И до чего же хитрая у него дочь!

— Моя дочь забежала в здание, — начал объяснять Стив; Тор встал прямо перед ним и внимательно слушал, — они с братом играли, а потом она… убежала сюда. Пробежала под турникетом и скрылась в неизвестном направлении. Я хочу её найти, но охрана не пропускает.  
— Почему вы его не пропускаете? — Тор грозно посмотрел на одного из охранников, стоявших у турникета. Парень, сидевший на пропускном пункте был рад, что мог спрятаться за стеклом.  
— Потому что до этого он пытался попасть на лекцию к мистеру Старку, но он не записан, а аудитория и так переполнена. Я не хочу подвергать опасности…  
— Он хочет найти дочь. Вы из ума выжили, мистер Сми? — рассерженно произнёс Тор.  
— Нет, есть регламент, согласно которому мы действуем.  
— Проходи, — сказал Тор, посмотрев на Стива.

Он неспешно пошёл, парень с пропускного пункта без всяких вопросов пропустил его.

— Нет, мы вынуждены…  
— Мистер Сми, если вам так не нравится ваш пост, я могу попросить начальника охраны мистера Старка сменить вас, пока университет ищет нового работника.  
— Девочка побежала к центральной лестнице, — смягчив тон, сказал охранник, — и, к вашему сведению, меня не так зовут.  
— Какая разница? — пожал плечами Тор, улыбнувшись.

Кажется, получилось. Стив поравнялся с Тором и поблагодарил охрану. Их лица были до невозможности недовольными, Стив даже усмехнулся, не смог сдержаться. Они направились к лестнице, поднялись на второй этаж, не проронив ни слова, и в коридоре, на одной из скамеек, нашли Ванду, которая наслаждалась лимонадом из алюминиевой банки.

— Если что, это я купил ей, — предупредил Тор, заметив замешкавшегося Стива. — И не ругайся. Она это здорово придумала. Не понимаю, почему ты не согласился сразу, дело-то верняк.  
— Верняк? — нахмурился Стив.  
— О, не обращай внимания. Смотрел тут одно шоу на днях, нахватался слэнговых словечек, а ты знаешь, как я к ним неравнодушен.  
— Спасибо за помощь, но мне надо…  
— Ой, да перестань, Стив. Иди к Тони, я же не дурак. И вообще-то, доктор, если ты забыл. А ты не изменился, у тебя на лице всё написано.  
— Ванда всё тебе рассказала, верно? — разочарованно спросил Стив, покосившись на дочку.  
— И попросила единорога на Рождество. Но я рад тебя видеть. И готов помочь тебе.  
—Т-с-с, — шикнула Ванда, приложив палец к губам.  
— Двумя этажами выше, — прошептал Тор. — Беги.

Сев рядом с Вандой, Тор улыбнулся и посмотрел вслед Стиву. Он увидел, как на лестнице промелькнула белая спина. Ванда болтала ногами, которые не дотягивались до пола, и тихо напевая какую-то песню.

— Ты уверена, что он всё сделает так, как ты говорила?  
— Ага. Папа же не дурак.  
— Попкорн хочешь?  
— Ты обещал шоколадку.  
— Ладно, будет тебе шоколадка.

 

Стив не был бы Стивом, если бы не сделал так, как ему сказали. Ступенек казалось слишком много, хоть он и перепрыгивал через две впереди идущие, вступая на третью. Всё расстояние он преодолел за какие-то полминуты и остановился рядом с входом в лекционную аудиторию.

Голос Тони было прекрасно слышно даже через дверь. Стив прислушивался, восстанавливая дыхание, привалившись к стене. Звуки голоса Тони звучали как колыбельная, успокаивающе и легко. Стив даже закрыл глаза, его окутала темнота, и голос Тони – всё равно что путеводная звезда – в самом центре, он манил, завораживал.

Так Стив простоял почти двадцать минут. Эта нерешительность была слишком нетипичной для него. Он знал, что нужно лишь толкнуть дверь, проскользнуть внутрь и в конце выйти к Тони; или быть может Тони заметит, что кто-то вошёл позже, может Тони узнает его и… Стив не знал, что будет дальше. Он лишь хотел увидеть Тони, объясниться с ним и надеялся, что у него есть хотя бы маленький, призрачный шанс – быть с ним.

Повернувшись к двери, Стив вдруг увидел пожарную сигнализацию, и решение пришло само собой. Что ж, глупые поступки всегда были частью его личности. Он сделал всё в точности по инструкции, и когда пожарная сирена заверещала, послышался топот сотен ног. Стив отскочил в сторону, чтобы не попасть под поток убегающих студентов.

Как только поток стал меньше, он поторопился попасть в аудиторию. Проскользнув мимо нескольких студенток, которые улыбнулись, заметив его, он наконец увидел Тони. Тот стоял к нему спиной, смотрел на доску с расчётами и совершенное никуда не торопился.

Стив даже притормозил, его чуть не сбили с ног, но он продолжал спускаться по ступенькам, не сводя взгляда с Тони. Он забыл обо всём, волнение заполнило сознание, думать не получалось, а любая попытка начиналась и заканчивалась одним – Тони. Стив сжимал руки в кулаки, ладони потели, по телу пробежали мурашки от сквозняка.

Засмотревшись, он споткнулся о ступеньку, стукнулся ногой о пол, а чтобы не упасть, схватился за скамейку, стоявшую справа от него. Тони зашевелился, и Стив невероятно занервничал, поднимаясь.

— Наконец-то! Я уж думал, что…

Тони повернулся и замер. Стив понимал, что тот ждал совсем не его. Он был удивлён, раскрыл рот, но так и не смог продолжить предложение. Тони осмотрел Стива сверху донизу несколько раз, вероятно приняв его за галлюцинацию, ущипнул себя. Даже с расстояния пяти метров, на котором остановился Стив, было видно, как дрожат руки Тони. Его собственные, спрятанные под бинтами, тоже дрожали.

Стив замечал каждый нервный вдох, лёгкое сжимание пальцев, покусывание губ. Он смотрел на Тони так, словно видел его насквозь. Он чувствовал себя так, словно заново обрёл то, что потерял, хоть и не знал, выйдет он отсюда с Тони или без него.

— Ты всё-таки приехал, — вдруг сказал Тони, уставший от молчания.

Он сорвался с места, со стола полетели какие-то бумаги, но им обоим было всё равно. В голосе Тони было столько радости, что Стив и сам не устоял, поспешил к нему навстречу. Они остановились у самого края лестницы, Тони положил ладонь на щёку Стива, улыбаясь, гладил её, но молчал. Стив приобнял его за талию, считая это самым лучшим и интимным из действий, дозволенных ему.

Тони первым поцеловал его, прислонившись лбом к его лбу, Стив позволил себе вольность – он сжал Тони в сильных объятиях, отвечая на поцелуй, поднял его над полом в приступе радости, после чего улыбка не сходила с его лица.

— Я так рад, что ты пришёл, — прошептал Тони, зарываясь пальцами в волосы. Ему нравилось ощущать Стива так близко, нравилось касаться, и он совсем не хотел выпускать его из своих объятий.  
— Я забыл сказать тебе одну очень важную вещь перед отъездом и не знал, куда написать, — прошептал Стив. Тони посмотрел на него, удивившись. — _Я люблю тебя_.  
— А я боялся, что скажешь сейчас, что у нас будет пятый ребёнок, — с облегчением вздохнул Тони. — _Я тоже тебя люблю_.

Стив притянул Тони к себе, снова поцеловал и сделал бы это ещё не раз, но послышались знакомые голоса, довольно кричавшие «папа», поэтому Стив ослабил объятия, терпеливо ожидая, когда все четверо налетят на Тони.

Картина была невероятно трогательной, Тони облепили со всех сторон, и Стив видел набор эмоций на его лице, сливавшийся в единственное состояние: он был счастлив. Стив не сомневался. Тони обнял каждого из детей, рассказал, как сильно скучал и извинился за то, что ему пришлось уехать.

Через некоторое время к ним зашёл Тор и грозно сообщил: «Пора».

— Что это значит? — спросил Стив, когда они шли по коридору к одному из пожарных выходов.  
— Я собирался сегодня сбежать, — пояснил Тони. — От Оби. Он, вероятно, уже ходит по зданию в поисках.  
— Он тебя не получит, может даже не мечтать.  
— Я знаю.  
— Обломать бы ему все руки и ноги, потому что…  
— Я знаю, Стив, знаю. Не думай о нём.  
— Просто, — Стив запнулся ненадолго, — я как вспомню все те гадости, которые он трепал о тебе на яхте, когда ты спал и не слышал его, то уже не могу контролировать свою злость.  
— Увози детей, — скомандовал Тони Тору, и тот кивнул. — Потом приедешь за нами.  
— За вами приедет Наташа.

Кивнув, Тони прикрыл дверь, чтобы их не было видно. Стив смотрел на него, любовался, не в силах оторвать влюблённого взгляда, поэтому, когда Тони чуть поманил его к себе, за секунду оказался рядом, втягивая его в поцелуй.

— Знаешь, я помню это твоё пятно на лице от зелёной краски, — начал Тони, сжимая руки Стива; он прекрасно видел бинты, чувствовал раны на коже, но не спрашивал абсолютно ничего, — и тогда, мне кажется, я влюбился в тебя, хоть и не осознал этого.  
— Но отпустил.  
— Давай поженимся.  
— Что? — шутливо переспросил Стив.  
— Чтобы больше никогда не отпускать друг друга. Поженимся прямо сегодня. У меня есть друг, он…

Стив прервал его поцелуем.

Вдруг послышались тяжелые шаги. Тони вцепился в Стива, Стив в ответ крепко сжал его ладонь. Шаги становились всё громче, а сигнала от Наташи не было, поэтому Стив вышел вперёд, закрывая собой Тони, как только увидел проблески дорого костюма в тусклом свете.

Обадайя встал перед ними, словно какой-то бог. Ухмылка на его лице была слишком довольной, в одной руке он сжимал трость, в другой – сигару. Стив прислушивался к шуму за дверью, но там было тихо.

— Кончай придуриваться, Эдди, пошли домой, я ни слова не скажу Говарду об этой твоей выходке, — не замечая Стива, сказал Оби.  
— Он – не твоя собственность, — резко выпалил Стив. Тони был в шоке. — Так что можешь возвращаться обратно по этому узкому коридору.  
— Да кто вообще тебя спрашивает, оборванец? Вали отсюда, пока живой, — недовольно прошипел Обадайя.

Он подошёл ближе и потянул к Тони руки, на что тот громко и нервно закричал:

— Даже не смей меня трогать, импотент хренов. Кому ты вообще нужен?

Обадайя оттолкнул Стива, схватил Тони за локоть и потащил на его на себя, бормоча под нос ругательства. Разозлившись, Стив даже не стал пытаться выхватить Тони, он лишь сделал так, чтобы Оби сам его отпустил. Со всей силой, которая осталась в его руках, Стив ударил его по лицу. Что-то хрустнуло, и Оби моментально схватился за нос.

— Джарвис, где тебя черти носят? — крикнул он, требуя помощи.  
— Простите, сэр, но вы не мой работодатель, — ответил тот, выходя из тени. — Рад вас видеть, мистер Роджерс. Вам следует поторопиться, иначе мистер Стейн пустит в ход свою трость. Синяки будут заживать неделю.  
— Он прав, — согласился Тони, снова вцепившись в Стива. — Пошли, найдём Наташу.  
— Хорошо. Надеюсь, больше никто до такой степени тобой не озабочен.  
— Только ты, — ухмыльнулся Тони. — Джарвис, а пойдём с нами?  
— О, сэр, это, конечно, здорово, но разве…

Вдруг за дверью послышался спасительный гудок.

— Да, мистер Джарвис, — подхватил Стив, — пойдёмте.

Джарвис не стал сопротивляться. К тому же, не всегда можно получить такое заманчивое предложение о работе.

Они вышли на улицу, ярко светившее солнце слепило глаза. Они сели в машину, мистер Джарвис занял переднее пассажирское кресло, Тони и Стив сели сзади.

— Может быть, за нами будет погоня, — предупредил Тони.  
— Я – коп, — гордо сказала Наташа. — Погони не будет.

Когда они выехали из города, Тони с облегчением вздохнул. Погони не было, Обадайя остался где-то в университете с разбитым носом, а Стив был здесь и обнимал его. Заметив переживания Тони, Стив поцеловал его.

— Это было «да», — прошептал Стив Тони в губы.  
— Что?  
— «Да». На твоё «Давай поженимся».

***

В жизни Стива происходило много всякого: и хорошего, и плохого. Сейчас Стив надеялся, что всё устаканилось, встало на свои места, и Вселенной больше не нужно о нём заботиться, для этого есть Тони. Сидя на старом диване с ним в обнимку, Стив чувствовал, что это всё, что ему было когда-то нужно.

— Завтра мы улетаем, а когда вернёмся от этой развалины не останется и следа, — сказал Тони. — Это будет подарок на Рождество. Тебе и детям.  
— Надо предупредить, чтобы они не составляли списки подарков, — ухмыльнулся Стив, взъерошив волосы Тони. — А ты что хочешь на Рождество?  
— Может, своё собственное здание в центре Нью-Йорка? Или крутую тачку с откидным верхом? Или… Кровать побольше. Стив, я хочу большую кровать. Прям кинг-сайз, как твоё хозяйство.  
— Комплименты как на подбор.  
— Я в этом мастер. Я же уже говорил тебе? — Стив кивнул, и Тони довольно заулыбался. — Так вот, кровать, кинг-сайз, с красивой резной спинкой. Чего ты смеешься? Я знаю, что ты умеешь, видел твои работы и рисунки. Помню между прочим ту маленькую книжечку-каталог.  
— У Тони Старка есть возможность заказать мебель у кого угодно, у самых именитых мастеров и дизайнеров, но он обращается ко мне. Я польщён.  
— Значит, кровать будет?  
— Всё будет.

Стив поцеловал Тони, руками скользнув по спине, погладил поясницу, спустился ниже и сжал ягодицы. Тони прикусил ему губу, вскрикнув.

— Осторожнее, твоя метка ещё заживает.  
— «Собственность Стива Роджерса»?  
— Ага, на века.

Улыбнувшись, Тони поудобнее устроился рядом со Стивом. По телевизору показывали скучное вечернее шоу, а это значило, что они могли делать вид, что заняты и много-много целоваться.


	8. Сцена после титров

_6 лет спустя_

— Да брось, Тони, всё нормально.  
— Конечно, тебе легко говорить.

Уже час Тони ходил по дому и проверял, чтобы всё было на своих местах. Он сдул пыль даже там, где её никогда не было, всё это походило на помешательство, но Стив знал, что это временно. Всё-таки Тони решил взять на себя большую ответственность, что было очень по-взрослому.

— Где она?  
— Ещё спит.  
— А что если этот социальный работник появится, когда она будет спать?  
— Он её не заберёт, успокойся. Дети много спят. Иди ко мне.

Стив не стал дожидаться, когда любимый муж сдвинется с места, и сам обнял Тони. Тот уткнулся ему в шею, улыбаясь. Объятия Стива всегда были самым лучшим успокоительным, они обладали какой-то магией, забирая все волнения и тревоги.

В конце концов, Стив был прав, давно было нужно успокоиться. Ему действительно было не о чём переживать. В их семье всё было идеально. На скромный взгляд Тони, конечно.

— Почему ты такой спокойный? — спросил Тони, теребя ворот футболки Стива.  
— Ну, потому что в моей жизни было уже два усыновления, — пояснил Стив, слегка улыбаясь, — и если когда-то мне доверили тех детей, то сейчас даже не о чём беспокоиться. Ты три раза делал ремонт в детской, разве там может быть что-то ещё не готово?  
— Да, ты прав, я перегибаю палку.  
— Обычное волнение. Это тоже нормально. И поверь, если соцработник увидит это, он не сочтёт тебя недостойным быть отцом этой прекрасной девочки.

Выслушав, Тони кивнул. В этот момент в дверь постучали, и все эмоции вновь заглушили мысли разума. Хоть Стив и говорил, что их нужно сдерживать, Тони это удавалось трудом.

— Меня зовут Эверетт Росс, — представился мужчина, проходя в дом.

Он был одет в простой серый костюм, выглядел серьёзным человеком. Светлые волосы, излишне намазанные гелем для укладки, были зализаны назад, а галстук был подобран в точности к цвету глаз.

Стив проводил мистера Росса в гостиную и предложил напиток. Как и ожидалось, тот не отказался от чашки кофе. Пока Стив готовил кофе, Тони сидел в кресле, прямо напротив Росса, и наблюдал за тем, как он вытаскивает какие-то бумаги из своего дипломата. Его взгляд казался Тони излишне серьёзным, он даже думал пошутить на эту тему, и если бы Стив не пришёл так рано, то вряд ли бы сдержался.

— Мы начнём, вы не против? — Росс положил на колени планшет и зафиксировал на нём бумаги из дипломата.  
— Да, конечно, — кивнул Тони. Он взял чашку кофе и за раз выпил почти половину.  
— Мистер Старк и мистер Роджерс, верно?  
— Да, я – Тони, а это Стив. Он классно печет блинчики.  
— Вы женаты?  
— Да, — ответил Тони. Росс тут же что-то отметил на своём листке. — Уже шесть лет.  
— У вас четверо детей?  
— Да, — подтвердил Стив. — Трое усыновленных, а один – мой родной сын. Его мать, к сожалению, погибла.  
— Кстати, его я тоже усыновил, — вмешался Тони. Стив почувствовал, как его рука сжалась на колене. — Всё официально, мы любим, когда всё правильно.  
— Хорошо, отлично, — мистер Росс снова что-то отметил на своём листке, а потом стал перебирать остальные бумаги, что-то ища.

Тони заметно нервничал. Это было так непривычно, наблюдательный Стив накрыл его ладонь своей, и пока соцработник вглядывался в бумаги, улыбнулся, тихо прошептав, что всё будет в порядке.

— Значит, ваш старший сын пойдёт в колледж в этом году? — спросил Росс.  
— Да. Питер. Он сдал все экзамены экстерном и уже зачислен на первый курс, — рассказывал Тони. — Умный, смышлёный, обязательно что-нибудь изобретёт, вот увидите.  
— Скажите, мистер Роджерс…  
— Можно просто Стив.  
— Не перебивай его.  
— Хорошо. Просто Стив. Расскажите о вашем биологическом сыне.  
— Его зовут Джонни, он учится в старшей школе, играет в школьной футбольной команде, хочет стать мотогонщиком. Активный, умный, немного задира.  
— А ещё он точная копия Стива, такой красавчик! Только стрижётся короче, ну знаете, сейчас так модно.  
— Вы говорили, его мать погибла.  
— Да. Она работала в полиции. Опасное задание.  
— Вы работаете?  
— Да, — кивнул Стив. — Делаю на заказ мебель, рисую эскизы. Это больше хобби, чем что-то более серьёзное.  
— О работе мистера Старка я наслышан.

Тони сильнее сжал руку Стива. В дверь позвонили. Стив извинился и пошёл открывать дверь.

С тех пор, как Тони построил здесь дом, соседние участки довольно быстро раскупили. И как раз по соседству с ними поселился доктор, который любил захаживать за всякой мелочью, когда ему было скучно. Открыв дверь, Стив ни капельки не удивился, увидев Стивена Стрэнджа.

— Привет, соседушки, — ничего не спрашивая, Стрэндж ввалился в дом и сразу стал искать Тони. Стив покачал головой и закрыл дверь.

Стив шёл следом за Стрэнджом. Вероятно, Тони взбесится, увидев его, но ничего уже не поделаешь. В конце концов, лучше всё-таки быть дружелюбными соседями, пока мистер Росс не ушёл.

— Соседушки, мне срочно нужен паяльник… — зайдя в гостиную, Стрэндж замер, Стив едва не врезался в него, — ...ведро, шланг и банка Нутеллы. Здравствуйте.

Стрэндж уселся в кресло Стива и уставился на мистера Росса. Тони хотелось высказать всё, что он о нём думает, но сдержался.

— Добрый, кхм, вечер, — недовольно улыбнулся Росс.  
— Доктор Стрэндж.  
— Мистер Старк, — игнорируя нового знакомого, продолжил Росс, — вы занимаетесь с детьми?  
— Да, — согласился Тони, почувствовав, как Стив встал позади и положил руки ему на плечи, — я занимаюсь математикой и научными предметами. Шесть лет назад научил дочку читать. Всем, что касается более активного времяпровождения, занимается Стив.  
— Стивен Стрэндж, — вновь влез в разговор сосед.  
— Поддерживаете их увлечения? — Росс сделал очередную пометку на листке.  
— Вы не женаты, подружка есть? Или друг?  
— Конечно, — согласился Тони и ткнул Стрэнджа в бок. Он, как всегда, пришёл не вовремя.  
— Мне кажется между нами мелькнула искра, — вновь влез Стрэндж.  
— Пьетро отличный бегун, — начал рассказывать Стив.  
— У Ванды странные друзья, — ляпнул Тони, перебив его.  
— Да брось, — сказал Стив, покосившись на Тони, — всего один и ему девять, в этом возрасте все странные.  
— Мы как Ромео и Джульетта, — не унимался Стрэндж, смотря на Росса. — Как Клеопатра и Марк Антоний. Как Элизабет Беннет и мистер Дарси. Как Шерлок Холмс и доктор Ватсон. Я уступлю вам звание док… Эй, соседушка, прекрати!

Тони резко толкнул Стрэнджа, и тот едва не вылетел из кресла. Он громко возмущался, совсем забыв о своих играх.

— Пойдём за паяльником, — фыркнул Тони, толкая его в спину.  
— Я ещё монетки из ушей доставать могу! — крикнул Стрэндж, прежде чем скрыться.

Стив занял место Тони, решив продолжить разговор без него.

— Простите, наш сосед… Он иногда ведёт себя слишком странно.  
— Всё в порядке, — улыбнулся Росс. — Я так понимаю, проблем с жилплощадью у вас нет?  
— Малышка живёт в отдельной комнате. Все дети от неё без ума. Особенно, младшие.  
— Она у вас уже три месяца, так?  
— Да. И ваша проверка должна быть последней.  
— Такой и будет, — кивнул Росс.

Росс задал ещё несколько скучных вопросов, Стив отвечал спокойно и уверенно. Но вдруг в гостиной появился Питер. Он вовсю готовился к выпускному и никак не мог выбрать галстук. Тони, словно почувствовав это, вернулся.

— Нет, выкинь вообще эту безвкусицу!  
— Но это подарок от Эм Джей.  
— И он отвратительный!  
— А мне нравится!

Стив прокашлялся, но Тони не обратил на это никакого внимания. Он настоял на тёмно-синем галстуке, а потом помог завязать его. Питер уже собирался уйти наверх, как Тони притормозил его.

— Чуть самое главное не забыл, — сказал Тони и стал рассматривать большой стеллаж во всю стену со множеством ящиков. — Три, пять, восемь... О, кажется, здесь!  
— Тони, не суй ему в карман презервативы, — строго сказал Стив, поднимаясь. — Извините, мистер Росс.  
— Стив, у него выпускной. Он идёт с Эм Джей, эти пятилетние отношения должны уже перейти на другой уровень.  
— Папа! — сконфуженно произнёс Пит. — Перестань.  
— Бери, сынок, ещё спасибо скажешь.  
— Да просто дай ему ключи от своей квартиры.  
— Точно! Пит, там огромный выбор всего на свете. Бери какие хочешь, не стесняйся. Ключи, сейчас принесу ключи.  
— Папа! — крикнул Питер вслед, покраснев.

Неожиданно в открытое окно влетел футбольный мяч. Стиву казалось, что хуже уже быть не могло, но он ошибался. С улицы послышались довольные крики, Стив старался не сильно злиться, чтобы не вылить все недовольства на мистера Росса. Следом за довольным смехом в дом ворвался Пьетро, он оббежал Стива, ничего не задев и взяв мячик, выбежал обратно. Спустя несколько секунд он услышал вопль радости: видимо побит новый рекорд.

— Джонни отлично бьёт в цель, — попытался оправдаться Стив, — а Пьетро бегает со скоростью света.

Росс снова сделал пометку на своих листках.

Они сидели молча, пока Тони не вернулся. Он сел, весь красный от лишней беготни, и широко улыбнулся.

— Ну, что дальше, док? То есть мистер Росс, простите, — прокашлялся он, а затем шепнул на ухо Стиву: — Это всё Стрэндж.  
— Ознакомьтесь и подпишите, здесь и здесь.

Стив только начал читать написанное, как услышал голос Ванды с порога.

— Всем привет, — она влетела в комнату, довольно улыбаясь, — Вижн побудет у нас до вечера, ладно?  
— Здравствуйте, мистер Старк и мистер Роджерс, — поздоровался светловолосый мальчик.  
— Милая, попроси Джарвиса приготовить вам обед, — скрипя зубами, сказал Тони, поглядывая в сторону друга дочери.  
— Вы лучшие!

Она поцеловала их в щёки по очереди и убежала.

— Видите, он странный, — шепнул Тони Россу.  
— Да нормальный он, чего ты пристал, — фыркнул Стив. — Если переживаешь за половую жизнь своей дочери, то ещё рано. С таким как Вижн ещё лет десять в запасе.  
— Та посмотри на него, он же даже ходит как робот.  
— Подсунь ему презерватив. Если он знает для чего это используют, то точно робот.  
— Простите? — вмешался Росс.

Тони и Стиву стало стыдно. Чёрт, они забылись. Нет, этот робот точно использует против них какое-то секретное оружие. Они продолжили чтение, но тут послышался детский плач. Тони серьёзно посмотрел на Стива, тот кивнул.

— Извините, — сказал Тони. — Сейчас вернусь.

Тем временем мистер Росс уже сложил все свои вещи в кейс, и оставались только те бумаги, которые были на руках у Стива. Стив внимательно читал, на лице появлялась улыбка по мере чтения, а когда Тони вышел к ним с малышкой на руках, то Стив уже поставил свою подпись на обоих экземплярах.

— Она протестует против сна, — пояснил Тони, передавая девочку Стиву, чтобы тоже поставить подпись.  
— Вот, — мистер Росс протянул одну бумагу им, а вторую спрятал в кейс.  
— И она теперь официально наша? — удивился Тони. Росс кивнул. — Всё так просто?  
— Поздравляю. Вы в пятый раз стали папами, грандиозное событие, надеюсь, такие праздники отмечаются в вашей семье.  
— Стив! — довольно вскрикнул Тони, повернувшись к мужу.  
— Поздравляю, — ухмыльнулся он в ответ.

У Тони было столько эмоций, что пока они провожали мистера Росса к двери, он высказал ему невероятное количество комплиментов и благодарностей. Стив держал малышку на руках.

— А этот ваш сосед, ну… доктор, — вдруг начал Росс, — он…  
— Ненормальный! — подхватил Тони.  
— Не знает меры.  
— Всё время лезет куда не нужно.  
— И не умеет пользоваться паяльником, кстати.  
— Пьёт огуречную воду перед сном каждый вечер.  
— И играет в шахматы сам с собой.  
— Значит, он свободен? — прервал череду обвинений Росс.  
— А, — протянул Тони, смекнув. — Свободен. И вероятнее всего стоит за дверью и поджидает вас, — уже шепотом добавил он.  
— Что? — удивился Росс, пытаясь сделать озадаченное лицо, но улыбка была слишком довольной.  
— Если вы о дяде Стивене, — сказала непонятно откуда взявшаяся Ванда, — то он действительно стоит за дверью. И не дарите ему гвоздики, он их терпеть не может.  
— У них какая-то связь, — вмешался Тони, не давая дочери нести всякую ерунду. — Доктор Стрэндж научил её вытаскивать монетки из ушей, и теперь она находит их по всему дому.  
— Понятно, — облегченно вздохнул Росс. — Как вы назвали малышку?  
— Наташа, — ответил Стив.  
— Роджерс-Старк? — спросил он.  
— Старк-Роджерс, — прошипел Тони.  
— Всего наилучшего вашей семье.  
— Были рады знакомству с вами. До свидания, мистер Росс.

Тони едва коснулся ручки двери, как за ней послышались быстрые шаги. Стив закатил глаза и ушёл от греха подальше, не желая становиться свидетелем ещё одной нелепой ситуации. Когда Тони открыл дверь полностью, то увидел, как Стрэндж, запнувшись, полетел кубарем вниз по лестнице.

— Ну, что ж, — иронично произнёс он, — хорошего вам первого свидания. И обязательно предложите ему первую помощь, он это любит. И держитесь за перила, если не хотите улететь на крыльях любви в поленницу.

Закрыв дверь, Тони прислонился к ней и на весь дом закричал: «Ура». Каждый, кто слышал, подхватил этот клич.


End file.
